


Lost Supports of Radiant Dawn

by digitaldreams



Series: Lost Tellius Supports [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, SO I AM HERE TO PROVIDE, Support Conversations, everybody has been wanting something like this for literally years, look at me i'm doing the cut supports from radiant dawn, wow this is another big project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 41,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: This book includes fanmade iterations of the cut support conversations from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn along with a few others. It acts as an expansion of the canonical universe and is written in script format to emulate the game itself.
Series: Lost Tellius Supports [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084643
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. Aran x Laura

**~ Aran and Laura C ~**

**Aran:** You sure are looking melancholy today, Laura. 

**Laura:** I don’t know if I would go that far… I suppose I’m just thinking about how much times have changed. 

**Aran:** We haven’t exactly had much of a choice but to adapt to all that’s been happening, huh? 

**Laura:** No, not exactly… But still, I’m glad that we’re here. 

**Aran:** I never expected to hear that from you of all people. You always seemed like more of a lover than a fighter. 

**Laura:** I could say the same thing about you, Aran. 

**Aran:** Yeah… I guess you could. 

**Laura:** Looking back on how you were when we were kids compared to now… It’s so strange to think about how much you’ve changed. 

**Aran:** Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose. 

**Laura:** Hm… I wonder what he means by that… 

**~ Aran and Laura B ~**

**Laura:** Aran, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said last time we were speaking… 

**Aran:** I had a feeling you were going to bring this up again… 

**Laura:** The more that I think about it, the stranger it is that you changed so suddenly to fight in any army. Begnion in particular seems like a strange choice for you. 

**Aran:** You already know about my history with Begnion, Laura. This is nothing new to you. 

**Laura:** No… I suppose not. You already told me that you were taken in by merchants from Begnion, and you joined the army in an attempt to repay them for their kindness. 

**Aran:** The truth is that it’s a lot more complicated than that. Sometimes, combat has to happen for better or worse, but I would be lying if I said Begnion was my army of choice. 

**Laura:** Then… What happened? 

**Aran:** That’s… A tale for another time. Sorry to leave on such short notice, but Micaiah said she wanted to talk to me, so I’ll see you later, Laura. 

**Laura:** Aran, wait! What’s going on with you…? 

**~ Aran and Laura A ~**

**Laura:** Alright, Aran! I’ve made up my mind! I’m not going to let this go this time! 

**Aran:** I knew you were going to say that… 

**Laura:** You started fighting with Begnion because of your connection to the family that adopted you, but… I’m starting to think that there was something a bit more to it than that. I know that fighting can change a person, but--

**Aran:** You’re right. I didn’t want to fight with Begnion, but… I guess they made me feel like I had no choice but to go ahead with it. 

**Laura:** I see… You started fighting because of pressure from your family. 

**Aran:** They’re good people, but when I mentioned that I was worried about Daein, they were practically smothering me to try and get me to think of Begnion’s side. After all they had done for me, they found it inconceivable that I would still think about Daein. 

**Laura:** I had no idea… 

**Aran:** I didn’t want to bring it up. Besides, what does it matter now? I’m here in Daein, and I’m fighting on the side I wanted to be on from the start. 

**Laura:** I’m glad that it’s all been worked out now, but I wish this hadn’t been an issue in the first place. 

**Aran:** Let’s just leave it in the past. I’m happy with where I am now. 

**Laura:** I’m happy that you’re here too, Aran. It’s been nice to see you again, and… I’m hoping that we can stay together like this for a long time yet to come. 

**Aran:** That would be nice… Just you, me, and Daein itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Surprise? 
> 
> Yep. Guess who's back on their bullshit again? Tis I, Digital! I wrote a support conversation compilation for the cut conversations of Radiant Dawn back in early 2019, and after thinking for ages about how I wanted to do the same with Radiant Dawn, here I am again. This time, I'm going to be following a daily update schedule and posting chains that are roughly 550-600 words in length on a daily basis. There's one chapter for each day of 2021, so this will be finished when the year draws to a close. 
> 
> For the most part, the conversations in this story follow the data for cut chats in the game. I simply wrote them out after the data logs were left empty on the disc itself. There are a few that have been added in since there were only 334 cut conversations to push us to the number of 365. Most of them are carried over from the previous story in this little series of mine so that I can follow up with conversations that were cut from Path of Radiance. The remaining ones are simply pairs that I felt would be interesting. 
> 
> There's one other thing you might notice about this story: Largo is here. Why is that? I felt that the game didn't do Largo justice by cutting him out of the playable cast. Since I make the rules, I decided to throw him in here as a member of the chaos crew of Radiant Dawn. Woohoo! He's here to compensate for the Black Knight and Sephiran not having any support conversations, I suppose. How you look at it is your choice, but that's the full story behind that. 
> 
> I think that's all I really have to say here. I'll be back tomorrow (and every day after that for a long time) to write new support conversations for this book, so turn up your battle music and get ready as one lonely student in quarantine writes support conversations for a game that's more than ten years old. Let's frickin' go! 
> 
> -Digital


	2. Edward x Leonardo

**~ Edward and Leonardo C ~**

**Edward:** Oof… That one hurt. 

**Leonardo:** Let me guess… Judging by the dismal expression on your face, I’d say that you just lost yet another training match against one of our comrades. 

**Edward:** You know me so well. 

**Leonardo:** Who made you their victim this time? 

**Edward:** ...Sothe. He’s surprisingly tough for someone who was once so tiny. 

**Leonardo:** That is how people grow up, you know. 

**Edward:** I suppose you have a point… Well, all I can do now is get better for the next time! 

**Leonardo:** I don’t know how you do it… 

**Edward:** Do what? 

**Leonardo:** All of… This. No matter what happens, you’re always so positive. 

**Edward:** It’s part of my charm. 

**Leonardo:** Yes… I’m fully aware. 

**Edward:** Anyways, I’m off to keep practicing my swordsmanship. See you later, Leonardo!

**Leonardo:** Even after all this time, I still don’t understand that boy… 

**~ Edward and Leonardo B ~**

**Leonardo:** There you go again… Practicing like there’s no tomorrow. 

**Edward:** It comes with the territory of wanting to grow stronger. 

**Leonardo:** You treat all of this with such a positive outlook… I don’t know how you do it. 

**Edward:** I suppose that I just do it. There’s really not much else to the subject. 

**Leonardo:** I wouldn’t ever be able to stay that optimistic. 

**Edward:** I know. It’s not for everyone, and that’s fine. 

**Leonardo:** I hate the fact that we’re fighting in yet another war, but you almost seem happy about it. 

**Edward:** I don’t know if I would say happy, but I want to make the best out of it. You can’t change the world if you’re constantly negative, you know? 

**Leonardo:** I suppose not… 

**Edward:** Everybody can always use a bit of positivity in their life, and that includes you. 

**Leonardo:** Of course it does… 

**~ Edward and Leonardo A ~**

**Leonardo:** You were so confident that the last battle was going to end well… Now look at you. 

**Edward:** It’s just a little scratch. 

**Leonardo:** Yes… A ‘little scratch’ that scared all of us half out of our minds. 

**Edward:** Here we go again… The responsibility talk. 

**Leonardo:** I’m not trying to lecture you. I just want you to be a bit more careful. 

**Edward:** Let me guess… This is because you still don’t get my positive outlook on life. You think that I need to think a bit more from your point of view. You know, be a bit more skeptical. 

**Leonardo:** How did you--

**Edward:** We’ve been friends for a long time, Leonardo. I know you. 

**Leonardo:** And yet, I still feel like I don’t understand you. How are you so happy about all of this? You don’t even seem to care that your arm is as bad as it is. 

**Edward:** Positivity is how I’ve gotten through all the rough patches of my life, and I trust that it’s going to work for a long time to come. There’s light even in the middle of this war, you know. 

**Leonardo:** I wish I could see from your eyes… To me, this is nothing but senseless combat caused by fools with no sense of self-awareness. 

**Edward:** How about this? We can both start to look from each other’s point of view a little bit more. I think it would do us both some good. 

**Leonardo:** That’s far easier said than done. 

**Edward:** Then we’ll help each other to figure it out. That’s how we’ve come this far, right? I’m sure that we can manage it again. 

**Leonardo:** ...Deal. 

**Edward:** I’m glad to hear it. Now, what do you say to--

**Leonardo:** Not until your arm heals. 

**Edward:** Oh… Right. 

**Leonardo:** If you insist on continuing to be irresponsible, I suppose that I’ll just have to stay here and look out for you. 

**Edward:** You want to do this. Don’t lie to me. 

**Leonardo:** Would you look at that? Maybe I’m a bit more like you than you thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly developing the new characters in Radiant Dawn is going to be one of the best parts of this book I'm already having a blast with it
> 
> -Digital


	3. Calill x Nephenee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: C support would be unlocked by default right before Elincia's Gambit when Calill joins the party, no fighting involved.

**~ Calill and Nephenee C ~**

**Calill:** Ah, Nephenee… It sure is nice to see that you’re back in Melior. 

**Nephenee:** It’s been a while… 

**Calill:** I must confess, I wasn’t sure that you would be back anytime soon. You always seemed so happy with where you come from. You were shy about it, but you still loved your home. 

**Nephenee:** It’s a nice place, but I don’t mind coming back here either. 

**Calill:** You haven’t been back here since the war ended if memory serves. After everything has calmed down, I can show you around. I’m sure that you would enjoy that. 

**Nephenee:** It would be nice to get a lay of the land while I’m here… Deal. 

**Calill:** I’m glad to hear it! Now, why don’t we sit down and catch up on everything we’ve missed? 

**Nephenee:** That… That sounds nice. 

**~ Calill and Nephenee B ~**

**Calill:** Of course… It seems like we can’t have any fun these days. All the conflict that’s been taking place is intent on putting an end to our plans. 

**Nephenee:** Don’t worry about it. There will always be other times. 

**Calill:** It’s a tragedy through and through… But I have to say, Nephenee, you’re starting to act more and more like the rest of us every day. 

**Nephenee:** You mean… Less like a country girl?

**Calill:** No, not exactly. I simply mean that you’re far more confident than you ever were before. You were always so anxious before, but you’re so self-assured nowadays. It’s incredible to see. 

**Nephenee:** Shucks, I… 

**Calill:** You were always fumbling over your words back during the Mad King’s War. It’s a nice change, and I’m positive that you’ll only grow better as time goes on. 

**Nephenee:** Thanks, Calill. 

**Calill:** Anytime, dear. 

**~ Calill and Nephenee A ~**

**Nephenee:** Calill? Can… Can we talk? 

**Calill:** Of course. What is it? 

**Nephenee:** I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and… I know that you said you wanted to show me around Melior before. 

**Calill:** That’s right. It’s only natural that you get to know what the capital is like. 

**Nephenee:** Well… I think that I might want to stay there after the war is over. 

**Calill:** What? Where is this coming from? 

**Nephenee:** I like fighting with you and everybody else. It’s nice to have you around. I like my village, but… I don’t think that life is for me. 

**Calill:** I see… You want to expand your horizons. 

**Nephenee:** Yeah, I do. I guess that if anybody would know about getting comfortable in a new place, it would be you, so I decided you’d be the best person to ask for advice. 

**Calill:** You have fine taste, Nephenee. I would be more than happy to help you get acquainted with the capital after the war is over… On one condition. 

**Nephenee:** One condition? 

**Calill:** Yes. When you next go home to your village, I want to come with you. 

**Nephenee:** What? Why? 

**Calill:** I’ve done a lot of thinking of my own, and I realized that perhaps I was a bit harsh on you three years ago. I was so forceful in trying to get you to become like me, but I see now that you’re fine how you are, country girl and all. Consider this an apology. 

**Nephenee:** I would be happy to bring you with me… I’m sure the people there would love you. 

**Calill:** I could use the chance to embrace my past for a little while… Don’t you ever let go of that, okay? 

**Nephenee:** Course not. Melior or Ohma, I’m still Nephenee. 

**Calill:** And that’s the way it should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm actually not a huge fan of Calill and Nephenee's support from Path of Radiance. I suppose that I didn't like how Calill was so pushy about making Nephenee change into something that she's not rather than encouraging her. When I decided to work on this support conversation, I wanted to follow up on that with something a bit different, so here we are. Nephenee's ending mentions that she stays in Melior as a Crimean Royal Knight, so I decided to foreshadow that with this conversation too. The ending result? This conversation. Woohoo!
> 
> In other news, I still love Nephenee with my whole heart, and you should too. She is perfect and I will never be taking criticism on this subject. 
> 
> -Digital


	4. Fiona x Laura

**~ Fiona and Laura C ~**

**Laura:** And… There you are! That should fix your injury from the last fight. 

**Fiona:** Thank you for the help, Laura. I appreciate it. 

**Laura:** It’s the least that I can do. You’re doing so much to help Daein. 

**Fiona:** It’s only natural that we all band together to save our homeland. We’ve been suffering under Begnion oppression for too long, so we need to stand up and show the rest of the world that we aren’t going to be so easily shoved around. 

**Laura:** You really are amazing, Fiona… 

**Fiona:** Hm? What was that? 

**Laura:** Oh, nothing… I should probably go and check on everyone else before we start preparing for the next fight. I’ll see you later. 

**Fiona:** I wonder what that was about… How odd. 

**~ Fiona and Laura B ~**

**Fiona:** It’s good to see that you’re just as hard at work as ever. 

**Laura:** I’ve been trying to make sure that all injuries are healed before they can grow any worse. 

**Fiona:** It’s good that we have you here, Laura. We need as much help as we can get, and having someone this handy with a staff counts for a lot. 

**Laura:** I… Thank you, Fiona. 

**Fiona:** You sure do seem flustered. Did I say something wrong? 

**Laura:** No, it isn’t that… I just wasn’t expecting you to say that so casually. 

**Fiona:** Of course. That’s how I always am with my comrades, and we’ve been fighting alongside each other for long enough to certainly be considered as such. 

**Laura:** I suppose so… 

**Fiona:** Well, I don’t want to distract you any longer than I already have, so I’ll leave you to it. See you around. 

**Laura:** Yeah… See you later. 

**~ Fiona and Laura A ~**

**Fiona:** You know, seeing you at work with a staff has always impressed me. 

**Laura:** Huh? Where is this coming from? 

**Fiona:** Nowhere in particular… I just think it’s impressive that you’re so handy with one of those things. In a way, I guess I’m a little jealous. 

**Laura:** What? You’re… You’re jealous of me?

**Fiona:** You could say that. As much as I like being able to fight, I know that there are some people who need healing more than anything else. I wanted to find a way to learn how to use a staff for the sake of helping the people of my territory, but I’m afraid that I’ve never had a knack for tomes or staves. Seeing you use them so effortlessly is amazing to me. 

**Laura:** It’s funny that you say that, because… Well… I always thought the reverse about you! 

**Fiona:** What? 

**Laura:** Truly! I know that I’m not the best fighter in the world. Even though I can use light magic, I’m still far better with healing than anything else. Everyone here is so strong when it comes to combat, and you’re admired far and wide for your duties to Marado. I wish that I could use a lance as well as you do, Fiona. 

**Fiona:** Wow… That certainly isn’t how I expected this conversation to go. 

**Laura:** I suppose that we can both acknowledge one another’s strengths even though we have different roles. 

**Fiona:** I agree. The Dawn Brigade wouldn’t be the same without you, Laura. You do an important job here. 

**Laura:** The same to you, Fiona. I’m glad that we were able to talk all of this out. It’s been nice getting to know you better. 

**Fiona:** May we continue to grow closer in the future. 

**Laura:** I would like that. 

**Fiona:** Me too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I posted this hours ago instead of now since ao3 is just now coming back online after being down all evening
> 
> -Digital


	5. Brom x Zihark

**~ Brom and Zihark C ~**

**Brom:** Hey, Zihark! Just the man I was lookin’ for!

**Zihark:** It’s nice to see you too, Brom. It’s been far too long since we last crossed paths. 

**Brom:** I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while… You and Meg have been spendin’ time together lately, haven’t you? 

**Zihark:** I suppose so. She joined the Dawn Brigade a while ago, and we’ve been fighting alongside one another ever since. 

**Brom:** It’s good to hear you two are getting along. She was real excited to meet you. 

**Zihark:** That’s right… Meg is your daughter. 

**Brom:** You wouldn’t believe how excited she was to hear about you when I first started to talk about the war… I hope she’s been treating you well. 

**Zihark:** Um… Yes. You could certainly say that. 

**Brom:** That’s great to hear!

**~ Brom and Zihark B ~**

**Zihark:** And that should do it… There. 

**Brom:** You’re just as handy as you were during the war three years ago, huh? 

**Zihark:** Ah, hello, Brom. You could say that. I’ve been doing my best to keep everything as organized as possible. There’s not really a moment to spare for excessive maintenance these days. 

**Brom:** I suppose that’s true. 

**Zihark:** ...I already know that you’re trying to think of a way to ask me about Meg again. 

**Brom:** Was it that obvious? 

**Zihark:** Your eyes always light up when you talk about her. I could just tell. 

**Brom:** Aw, shucks… 

**Zihark:** There’s nothing wrong with that… But I think that you should know that I… I don’t believe Meg and I are right for each other. 

**Brom:** I was afraid you’d say something like that… 

**Zihark:** I’m sorry to disappoint. 

**Brom:** It’s alright… We can discuss it again later. 

**Zihark:** Just so long as later doesn’t mean that you’ll try to convince me again… 

**~ Brom and Zihark A ~**

**Brom:** So, Zihark… I think it’s time we finished that important discussion of ours from before. 

**Zihark:** I agree. 

**Brom:** What makes you think that a marriage to Meg wouldn’t work out? 

**Zihark:** Well… I believe I told you before that I once had someone I treasured very deeply, but we couldn’t be together. 

**Brom:** You did mention that, yes. 

**Zihark:** The truth is… It was because she was a laguz. We weren’t allowed to be together because I’m a beorc while she was a laguz. 

**Brom:** I see… 

**Zihark:** Society kept us apart, and… I’ll just say that she isn’t around anymore. All of that aside, I know that Meg wants a life like what you have. I have a different passion, and I think that it would drive us apart. 

**Brom:** What is it that you want to do with your life then?

**Zihark:** I want to continue to fight on the behalf of laguz. They’ve struggled in the past due to their heritage, and I don’t want history to repeat itself with innocent people who simply want to love. 

**Brom:** Even though she’s gone… You want to keep fighting in the name of the one you love. 

**Zihark:** Exactly. Because of that… I don’t think that Meg and I are going to work out. 

**Brom:** I understand. I’ll talk to her ‘bout it when I get the chance. Thanks for trusting me with this, Zihark. 

**Zihark:** Thank you for listening… I promise that I’ll come and visit you and your family when I get the chance in the future though. You can count on that much. 

**Brom:** I know I can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one I don't really have a reason why I just kind of do
> 
> Also for clarification on these supports: they would be viewed in the base rather than on the battlefield more in the style of Path of Radiance than Radiant Dawn. They also operate under the assumption that every possible chain from Path of Radiance happened to some extent, so there will be lots of references to A-supports regardless of the pairing. Woohoo!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	6. Naesala x Vika

**~ Naesala and Vika C ~**

**Vika:** Another fight finished… One step closer to being done with all of this. 

**Naesala:** Well, well, well… What do we have here? I didn’t realize there were any other ravens in this army. 

**Vika:** Oh… I remember hearing about you. You’re the king of Kilvas, aren’t you? 

**Naesala:** You weren’t aware? 

**Vika:** I’ve never seen much of a reason to pay attention to things like that. It’s out of my circle, so I just don’t bother with it. 

**Naesala:** Strange… Where do you come from? 

**Vika:** Not Kilvas, that’s for sure. 

**Naesala:** I figured as much… 

**Vika:** Wow… That’s an impressive scowl there. I’m going to leave you to it. I have other things to take care of anyways. Bye. 

**Naesala:** Damn it all… 

**~ Naesala and Vika B ~**

**Naesala:** Vika. 

**Vika:** And so we run into each other again… Is there something you need? 

**Naesala:** I have another question for you. 

**Vika:** What is it? 

**Naesala:** You’re from Begnion, aren’t you? 

**Vika:** Yeah, I am. 

**Naesala:** Of course…

**Vika:** There’s that scowl again. What’s going on with you? 

**Naesala:** You were born into the slave trade. That’s the only reason that you would have been born in Begnion instead of the islands of Phoenicis and Kilvas. 

**Vika:** Yeah… But I’m out of it now, and I have no intentions of going back. That’s a good thing. 

**Naesala:** It is… 

**Vika:** You’re all mad now, aren’t you? I can feel it from here. 

**Naesala:** It just reminded me that I have some business to take care of after all of this is over. 

**Vika:** Alright… I guess I’ll leave you to that then. 

**Naesala:** … 

**~ Naesala and Vika A ~**

**Vika:** I heard you talking with the empress earlier… You’re trying to work on ending the slave trade in Begnion, aren’t you? 

**Naesala:** Perhaps. 

**Vika:** I hope that this has nothing to do with our previous conversation on the matter. 

**Naesala:** Of course not. 

**Vika:** Really? Then why do you always act so different around me compared to everybody else in the army? 

**Naesala:** … 

**Vika:** I’m far more observant than you give me credit for. I kind of had to be given the circumstances. Life was miserable before Tormod and Muarim picked me up. 

**Naesala:** That’s what you’ve been doing all this time, huh? You’ve been helping escaped slave from the trade? 

**Vika:** Yeah. It’s miserable there, and Kilvas hasn’t ever been home to me. I’ve never even been.

**Naesala:** I’m going to take you one day then. 

**Vika:** What? Seriously? 

**Naesala:** You need to see the land of the ravens. It’s upsetting that you haven’t seen it already. 

**Vika:** If that’s what you really want, then… Okay. I guess I can’t really resist the word of a king. 

**Naesala:** Good. I’m glad we’re in agreement then. 

**Vika:** I’m going to keep working to end the slave trade no matter what though. I’ve seen too many laguz struggling because of this, and I can’t just abandon them. 

**Naesala:** And I’m not asking you to. I want to tear those Begnion dastards limb from limb myself for this. 

**Vika:** I figured as much… For the record, I appreciate this. The way that you’re acting, I mean. I’ve heard many things about you, but I like seeing that you aren’t as rough and tumble as all the rumors say. You want this to end just as much as I do. You want to save the other ravens in Begnion from suffering this way. 

**Naesala:** … 

**Vika:** You can keep your reputation points though. As long as everyone is saved, then we can have our own priorities. 

**Naesala:** Perfect. 

**Vika:** I will be taking you up on the Kilvas trip though. I’m sure it’ll be interesting. 

**Naesala:** I already know you’re going to love it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an odd choice for an early pairing on my part, huh? 
> 
> I've had this idea brewing ever since I saw that this support was cut from Radiant Dawn. I've always been interested in Vika, and I simply had to take this chance to flesh her out. Naesala isn't the conversation partner you would expect me to start with for her, but here we are. 
> 
> Naesala is less of a conniving bastard in this support than he is in most of canon primarily because he isn't recruited until the end of part four. Naesala has had some time to simmer off by this point and stop being so much of an ass about everything. This chain wouldn't even be possible until endgame since Naesala is with Micaiah's group in part four while Vika is with Ike's team, so he's certainly calmed down since his previous scheming days. I can only imagine that he hates the slave trade as much as the rest, and once the blood pact is gone, he has no reservations about completely destroying the senators of Begnion with Vika. Would you look at that? He does have the capability to be vulnerable after all! 
> 
> Before I go today, I want to say that I have another set of Tellius pieces currently releasing! It's IkeSoren week right now, and I'm participating in the challenge! The first three pieces are out as of now, but if you're reading this in the future, chances are it'll be finished. If that's something that interests you, then you can read the new chapters on my profile. 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	7. Janaff x Lucia

**~ Janaff and Lucia C ~**

**Janaff:** Well, well, well… You sure have gotten yourself into trouble since we last saw one another. 

**Lucia:** I suppose that you could say that. 

**Janaff:** Times sure are different from what we anticipated during the Mad King’s War. 

**Lucia:** You said that if there was another war, I would undoubtedly side with Begnion because I’m beorc. Look at us now. Begnion is still the enemy, but we’re on the same side. 

**Janaff:** That’s true… And you’ve grown considerably since we last crossed paths. 

**Lucia:** You were wondering if we could go out for dinner together, yes? 

**Janaff:** Yes… But I believe that there’s a little more to it than that. You know what I’m talking about. 

**Lucia:** I do… 

**Janaff:** I might be the king’s eyes, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t hear things. 

**Lucia:** … 

**~ Janaff and Lucia B ~**

**Janaff:** In a way, I suppose it’s almost ironic. You weren’t old enough for us to get to know each other before. You grew old enough to die before you were old enough to live. 

**Lucia:** I knew where my loyalties were meant to rest. If it meant my demise in the name of Crimea’s future, then so be it. 

**Janaff:** I don’t understand how you can be so resigned to a fate like that. We laguz have never wanted to be involved with beorc politics, and this is one reason why. 

**Lucia:** Such a fate was pressed into my mind from a young age. I understood what I would have to do if push came to shove. 

**Janaff:** Pardon me for being a bit upset. I’m loyal to my king, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t think I could ever do that, and I don’t know how you could do it either. 

**Lucia:** In that way, I guess we’re different.

**Janaff:** Yeah… Unfortunately. 

**~ Janaff and Lucia A ~**

**Lucia:** After I was taken hostage, I accepted my fate. I understood what was to happen to me, and I gave in. 

**Janaff:** Old enough to die, but not old enough to live. 

**Lucia:** For the most part, I was resigned to my destiny… But I have to confess that I did regret the potential of us never being able to fulfill our promises. 

**Janaff:** We never did get the chance to enjoy dinner together during the Mad King’s War. 

**Lucia:** No, we didn’t… But we at least have now. 

**Janaff:** That’s true… And I’m counting on you to not pull any ridiculous stunt like that again so that we can actually follow through with it. 

**Lucia:** As long as Crimea sees peace, then I will continue to live. 

**Janaff:** I still don’t understand you… But I want to try. I used to hate the beorc with a burning passion, you know. I couldn’t even imagine that any of them were kind after what they did to the herons of Serenes, but… You helped to change my mind. I didn’t want you to die, and I was upset that the implication even existed. 

**Lucia:** That’s not an issue as it stands now. If you would like to join me for a meal, I would be glad to. 

**Janaff:** That sounds perfect. After all, an alliance between Crimea and Phoenicis finally appears to be possible. 

**Lucia:** I’m sure that we can make sure that it happens. 

**Janaff:** I agree… As long as you’re careful to not get into trouble. 

**Lucia:** I’ll be sure to stay safe… We wouldn’t want there to be any regrets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this support I didn't anticipate liking it as much as I do
> 
> I'm going to be doing another update within the next few hours or so which will be lots of fun these supports are nice little bursts of Tellius fun and I love them
> 
> -Digital


	8. Lethe x Lyre

**~ Lethe and Lyre C ~**

**Lyre:** You know, I never thought I’d see a day like this. 

**Lethe:** To what exactly are you referring? 

**Lyre:** The two of us, fighting together with a group of laguz and beorc together. Times have changed quickly, huh? 

**Lethe:** You could certainly say that… 

**Lyre:** I see that disapproving stare of yours. If there’s something that you have to say, just go on and say it. 

**Lethe:** This fighting… I don’t like any of it. 

**Lyre:** Funny. You always seemed so ready to charge into battle when we were younger. That’s what got you wrapped up in the Mad King’s War in the first place, wasn’t it? You wanted to fight, but I chose to hang back. 

**Lethe:** Fighting isn’t always that easy. 

**Lyre:** Yeah… I’m starting to see that. 

**~ Lethe and Lyre B ~**

**Lyre:** I remember the days when we were kids. It’s almost funny to think about how different we wound up despite growing up in the same home. 

**Lethe:** You were always so relaxed. I didn’t know how you could simply lounge around while there were beorc roaming free and committing crimes against our brothers and sisters of the laguz. 

**Lyre:** You were always so tense. I didn’t understand how you could always want to lunge after everything that moved, and you were so angry at the beorc despite never being personally slighted by them.

**Lethe:** I think that in our time apart, we grew to be more like each other than anticipated. 

**Lyre:** Now, I’m a fighter, and you’re less tense and snappish… What do you know? The universe works in strange ways. 

**Lethe:** Some of them are stranger than others… 

**~ Lethe and Lyre A ~**

**Lyre:** You know… I wanted to say sorry. 

**Lethe:** Sorry? For what? 

**Lyre:** For being so petty. We spent years not talking to each other because of our differences, and I think I was partially to blame for that. 

**Lethe:** How so? 

**Lyre:** When you decided to become a fighter… I was mad. I didn’t want you to leave, but you charged out and became a soldier. I hated that I was alone and without you. 

**Lethe:** But you and Kyza--

**Lyre:** Kyza is great, but he isn’t you. Even if we were different, I wanted to be around you. Sure, we bickered sometimes, but I still wanted to be close to you, Lethe. 

**Lethe:** I… I must confess that I was a bit stubborn in my decisions as well. At the time, I was overwhelmed by my rage towards the beorc and refused to think that I could have been wrong. I wanted revenge for the sake of the laguz who had suffered, but I let it control me. 

**Lyre:** You’ve always had a strong sense of justice… Even if you take it out in interesting ways. 

**Lethe:** And you claim that I’m the mean one… 

**Lyre:** I’m only kidding, Lethe! I’m not trying to start another argument. We’ve had enough of fighting to last a lifetime. 

**Lethe:** I’ve missed you since we last crossed paths. I hope that we can leave our petty arguments in the past. 

**Lyre:** I’d like that too. I wanted to make up with you for a long time, but… I guess I didn’t have the chance until now. I’m glad that we had this opportunity. 

**Lethe:** I feel the same. If you need anything within the army, all you need to do is say so. I would be happy to help in any way that I can. 

**Lyre:** Oh, Lethe… You’ve changed so much… But I have to say that I rather enjoy this new side of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: even though Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance both state that Lethe and Lyre have a strained relationship, it's never explained why that is. So I made it my job to write a reason behind it. And so I return to my regular position of expanding on the universe just because I can. Woo!
> 
> Writing for the Radiant Dawn exclusive characters is an absolute joy, let me tell you. It feels like I have so much freedom with them since all that we really have for most of them are basic traits unless they have major plot relevance such as Skrimir. It's nice to let them just kind of flourish on their own. It's what they deserve. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	9. Muarim x Vika

**~ Muarim and Vika C ~**

**Muarim:** How have you been holding up? 

**Vika:** Muarim… I didn’t hear you coming. 

**Muarim:** My apologies. 

**Vika:** I never said it was a bad thing. To answer your question, I’ve been doing fine. Getting used to all of this fighting is still a work in progress, but I’m getting there. 

**Muarim:** Good. The little one and I have been worried about you. 

**Vika:** There’s no reason to be. I’m going to be fine. 

**Muarim:** Getting used to combat is no easy feat. 

**Vika:** We’ve managed just fine up to this point. That’s what matters, right? 

**Muarim:** I suppose so… If you need anything, feel free to say so. 

**Vika:** Muarim… Ever the worrisome one, aren’t you? 

**~ Muarim and Vika B ~**

**Vika:** You know… I don’t know how you do it. 

**Muarim:** Do what? 

**Vika:** Stay so calm. 

**Muarim:** I’m afraid I don’t follow. 

**Vika:** That strategist working with the prince… Izuka, he said his name was… How are you able to stay here at all after what he did? 

**Muarim:** I understand that we have no choice if we wish to complete our mission. 

**Vika:** But you and Tormod both hate him! I want to tear him to shreds myself for what he did to you!

**Muarim:** I understand your concern, but it’s truly nothing you need to worry about. 

**Vika:** No matter how long we’ve been working together, you’re still a mystery to me… 

**~ Muarim and Vika A ~**

**Vika:** Well, it seems that our previous concerns about fighting and dealing with that Izuka guy have both been taken care of. 

**Muarim:** Yes… We’ve been in combat for quite some time, and Izuka was eliminated by a team led by the Hawk King. 

**Vika:** As much as I wish that I could have been the one to destroy that guy for everything that he’s done… I’m just glad that he’s gone. 

**Muarim:** And I as well. 

**Vika:** ...You know… I feel like it was only a matter of time before laguz slaves were transformed. 

**Muarim:** …If the Begnion senators wished it, then we would have been transformed into Feral Ones as well. 

**Vika:** Yeah. They never cared about us, though I suppose that’s to be expected given how stuck-up and awful they are. 

**Muarim:** I do my best to not think about it that way… 

**Vika:** We both know that it’s true… It truly is a miracle that we were able to stand by the Daein army for as long as we did given that the one responsible for this mess was there. 

**Muarim:** He’s gone now, and our laguz brothers and sisters can rest in peace. 

**Vika:** But there’s still a long way for us to go. 

**Muarim:** You are correct… Many laguz still continue to suffer under the influence of those who find us to be worth less than beorc. 

**Vika:** It gives us something to fight for, and we’re just going to have to keep pushing until everything has been taken care of. It’s not going to be easy, but nothing ever is these days. 

**Muarim:** It will be a long and strenuous road. If--

**Vika:** Don’t say that I can come to you if I need something. I know that. Besides… I think we both know that your habit of saying that is an effect of your time in Begnion. 

**Muarim:** That is… 

**Vika:** I know. We’re equals, Muarim. Always have been, always will be. Anybody who says otherwise is going to get a beak to the eye, that much I can promise you. 

**Muarim:** ...Never change, Vika. 

**Vika:** I wouldn’t dream of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification on the timeline of this support chain: C would be unlocked by default the chapter after they're recruited. B would be unlocked after the swamp chapter. A is in part four. Since these two are around so little in the grand scheme of Radiant Dawn, the timeline is pretty strict. 
> 
> I have to say that I'm already really digging Vika from a character perspective. I don't know what it is about her that's so fun to me, but she just clicks with me. Her relationship with Muarim is an interesting one, and a lot of it is kind of left between the lines. They're the only ones who understand what it's like to be a slave within Begnion, so they have that common thread, and it's sort of a reminder that they both came from far from favorable circumstances, but they're still making the most out of it. I love them both, and you should too. 
> 
> With all of that said, I think I'm done here. I'll see you next time, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	10. Sothe x Tormod

**~ Sothe and Tormod C ~**

**Tormod:** You know, I have to say that this is all rather entertaining to me. 

**Sothe:** Entertaining how? 

**Tormod:** Seeing you here with all of your friends from Daein. Back when we were fighting during the Mad King’s War, you always seemed so… Mopey. 

**Sothe:** Mopey?

**Tormod:** Yeah! You kept to yourself and didn’t talk to anyone. Seeing you like this… It’s a breath of fresh air. Plus, you’re way less grumpy. 

**Sothe:** I don’t think I was ever grumpy. 

**Tormod:** Ha! Oh, that’s the funniest thing you’ve said all… Wait, you’re serious? 

**Sothe:** … 

**Tormod:** Alright, forget I said anything. You’ve grown up is all I’m trying to get at here. I’ll leave it there. 

**Sothe:** I’ll see you later then, I suppose… 

**~ Sothe and Tormod B ~**

**Tormod:** You know… I think I’ve figured it out. 

**Sothe:** Figured what out? 

**Tormod:** Why you’re so happy all of a sudden! 

**Sothe:** I thought that we had already settled this. 

**Tormod:** Well, I guess we did, but it hit me in a new way, I suppose. 

**Sothe:** Alright then. Go on. 

**Tormod:** Your relationship with Micaiah is the same way that I am with Muarim. You mentioned having someone important like that during the previous war, and it’s obvious how highly you think of her. 

**Sothe:** You could certainly say that. 

**Tormod:** You know… When we were fighting in the last war, you almost seemed… Lost. You were all confrontational and angry at the world, and I think that she’s good for you. You’re way less upset than you were before. 

**Sothe:** Times have changed. That much I can say for sure. 

**Tormod:** I guess… I’m just happy that you have someone like her. I was always poking fun at you for it, but I feel like I would have acted the same if I lost Muarim. Even if he wasn’t dead… I’d still miss him. 

**Sothe:** Yeah… I did miss her. 

**Tormod:** But at least you’re back together now. That’s what counts, right? 

**Sothe:** Right. 

**~ Sothe and Tormod A ~**

**Tormod:** You know, Sothe… I’ve been thinking. 

**Sothe:** Oh, dear goddess… 

**Tormod:** Wow, somebody sure is snarky today! 

**Sothe:** Sorry. What’s on your mind? 

**Tormod:** If you and Micaiah are so close… Why did you two split up in the first place? 

**Sothe:** That’s… It’s complicated. 

**Tormod:** You sure did get tense all of a sudden. 

**Sothe:** I… Has Muarim told you? 

**Tormod:** ...Not directly. I can just tell that something is up between him and Micaiah. It’s pretty easy to put the pieces together. 

**Sothe:** Yeah… That was it. 

**Tormod:** You split up because she’s a Branded. 

**Sothe:** She was afraid that it would hurt me somehow, especially given how high racial tensions were during the war, so she left. I didn’t know what had happened, so I kept on trying to find her. When we got back together, she told me everything. 

**Tormod:** You know… When all of this is over, I’m hoping that we’ll be able to fight for a world where that won’t be an issue at all. I’m not just trying to ease relations between beorc and laguz. 

**Sothe:** When Daein is at peace… When everyone is at peace… I might just have to join you on that. 

**Tormod:** We would be happy to have you. Any place would be lucky to have somebody like you, actually. 

**Sothe:** The same to you, Tormod. 

**Tormod:** Look at you… Not grumpy anymore. 

**Sothe:** ...And I like it better this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I didn't know these two had a support at all in Path of Radiance until after I started working on this chain. 
> 
> Another fun fact: I typed this while enemy phase was running in 1-E of Radiant Dawn. If you're wondering why I've been doing so many Dawn Brigade characters lately, it's because I'm replying RD. Oops? Not oops actually this game is great. 
> 
> I don't really have anything else to say here aside from wow these two are great so I hope you enjoyed
> 
> -Digital


	11. Marcia x Astrid

**~ Marcia and Astrid C ~**

**Marcia:** Ugh… Astrid, I don’t know how you do it. 

**Astrid:** Um… I’m afraid I don’t follow. 

**Marcia:** Put up with my brother! Makalov is such a pain in the neck, but you’ve always been able to stay so nice to him. It’s frustrating to talk to him on most days, but you enjoy being around him. 

**Astrid:** I know that he has a habit of getting himself into trouble, but I don’t want any unfortunate fate to befall him. 

**Marcia:** I don’t either, but that doesn’t mean that I trail after him constantly. What’s going on, Astrid? You weren’t always like this with him. 

**Astrid:** I… Can we discuss this later? I have a few other things to take care of at the moment. 

**Marcia:** Astrid, wait! ...Damn… 

**~ Marcia and Astrid B ~**

**Marcia:** Alright, Astrid! I want answers for real this time! 

**Astrid:** You’re going to ask me about Makalov again, aren’t you? 

**Marcia:** Very perceptive of you. Why are you so kind to him? It… I don’t know. It bugs me. I’m always giving him trouble, and I’m the one who should be nice to him if anybody is. He’s my numbskull of a brother, after all. 

**Astrid:** I… I’m actually doing it for you. 

**Marcia:** For me? I don’t know what you could possibly mean by that. 

**Astrid:** It’s… It’s complicated. I don’t want to bother you with my personal issues on the matter of family. 

**Marcia:** Nothing you say could bother me, you know. You do enough for me by putting up with Makalov on a daily basis. 

**Astrid:** We can discuss it in the future. How does that sound? We should probably return to our training for now. 

**Marcia:** Don’t think that you’re going to be able to get away with this forever… I’m just trying to make sure that you’re alright. 

**~ Marcia and Astrid A ~**

**Astrid:** Alright, Marcia… If you really want to hear the truth about all of this… It’s because I don’t want to see anything happen to divide your family. 

**Marcia:** Huh? What are you talking about? 

**Astrid:** How… How much do you know about my past before I came to work in the Royal Knights? 

**Marcia:** You were a Begnion noble, but that’s all I was really made aware of. 

**Astrid:** My parents… They treated both me and my sisters terribly. I was the youngest out of us, and my sisters were married off as soon as they were eighteen to further political relations within Begnion. I know that you and Makalov don’t exactly get along, but I don’t want anything to happen that could possibly divide you. 

**Marcia:** You don’t want us to be split up since you and your sisters were divided without your permission… 

**Astrid:** Precisely. I know that you’re under a lot of pressure since you’re a high-ranking commander among the Crimean Royal Knights, and I believed that this would be a way to ease your burdens while still allowing you to remain at your brother’s side. 

**Marcia:** I… I didn’t realize that was why you were doing all of this… Thanks, Astrid. 

**Astrid:** I’m not asking you to be too close with Makalov given your past relationship with him. I simply want to play my part in keeping your family united as you wish. 

**Marcia:** Thank you. Sorry for giving you so much grief about it before… Just don’t feel obligated to stick around him any longer than you already have. Spending time with him is a daunting task, and I’m fully aware of it. 

**Astrid:** I’ll be sure not to act out of obligation in the future if that’s what you really want. 

**Marcia:** I can say that there is one thing I do want out of all this. 

**Astrid:** What is it?

**Marcia:** I want to get to know you better. We should spend more time together after this mess has been settled. 

**Astrid:** That… That sounds perfect. Thank you, Marcia. 

**Marcia:** It’s the least I could do… Thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for me to unload my full range of Feelings regarding Astrid in Radiant Dawn. Buckle up, kiddos. 
> 
> I hate the way that Astrid was treated in Radiant Dawn. The Tellius saga is my favorite universe in Fire Emblem, but this is one thing that they flubbed up BADLY. Astrid being degraded into Makalov's constant enabler is completely ignorant of her character development in Path of Radiance, and I absolutely refuse to be loyal to her characterization in Radiant Dawn. This is the one aspect of canon that I am actively changing in this dump of support conversations. I will be using Astrid's characterization from Path of Radiance instead since I believe it's better for Astrid in a thousand different ways. (Fun fact for those who watch BlazingKnight's content on YouTube: you can hear me voice acting as Astrid ranting about how sucky her treatment was in Radiant Dawn in one of his videos. When I say that I hate the way Astrid was treated in Radiant Dawn, I really do mean it.)
> 
> Alright. Now that all of that is out of the way, let's talk about this support specifically! This is a self-indulgent conversation since I live in rarepair hell and love these two very much. Do they interact much in canon? No. Do I care? Also no. I just think they're neat. Even if Astrid isn't exactly bending over backwards to be nice while enabling Makalov's bad habits in my iteration of Radiant Dawn, she's still far nicer to him than other people are (such as Ike and Marcia for example), and that's where Marcia's frustration comes from in this support. The reference to Astrid's unfortunately short-lived relationship with her sisters comes from her support with Sothe in Path of Radiance, and I felt like her lack of familial attachment despite her desire for it would certainly explain why she's so constantly nice to Makalov. That's my interpretation of it, at the very least, and that's what I decided to roll with for this support conversation. 
> 
> I've started part two in my current run of Radiant Dawn, so you can probably expect a lot more content with the Crimean Royal Knights over the next few days. Until then though, I hope you enjoyed! I promise I won't be quite as bitter in my author's note next time. ^^'
> 
> -Digital


	12. Elincia x Kieran

**~ Elincia and Kieran C ~**

**Kieran:** Ah, Your Majesty! I see that you’re shining the lovely blade known as Amiti… Truly, it is quite the sight to behold. 

**Elincia:** Good afternoon, Kieran. Pardon me. I wasn’t expecting company. 

**Kieran:** That’s quite alright. I simply intended to do as any knight should and check up on my liege. It’s only natural that I would do such a thing, wouldn’t you say? 

**Elincia:** I suppose so… 

**Kieran:** ...You know, Amiti looks lovely when you wield it. I can tell that you care for it greatly. 

**Elincia:** I do my best to care for it. Amiti is an heirloom of Crimea’s royal family, and I cannot allow it to suffer under the duress of war. 

**Kieran:** What a perfect queen you truly are! 

**Elincia:** Perfect queen… 

**Kieran:** Is something the matter? 

**Elincia:** ...No, of course not. I… I should go and speak with the others in our company. Excuse me. 

**Kieran:** How strange… 

**~ Elincia and Kieran B ~**

**Elincia:** Kieran… Did you mean it before when you said that I was a perfect queen?

**Kieran:** Of course! Why would I want to lie to you about something so crucial? 

**Elincia:** I… I don’t know. I simply never imagined that I would hear myself described as such. For many years, I was sure that I would never sit upon the throne in the first place. 

**Kieran:** And yet, here you are, doing an impressive job at it all! 

**Elincia:** I truly don’t understand your thought process on the matter… 

**Kieran:** What’s not to understand? I’ve simply been speaking the truth. 

**Elincia:** We… We have starkly differing opinions. 

**Kieran:** I’m afraid I don’t understand… 

**Elincia:** Pardon me for bothering you. Excuse me. 

**Kieran:** Something must be on her mind… Hm. 

**~ Elincia and Kieran A ~**

**Elincia:** … 

**Kieran:** You do seem lost in thought, Your Majesty. 

**Elincia:** Kieran… I didn’t see you there. 

**Kieran:** And that proves my point. What’s bothering you so? I can tell that this matter has been weighing heavily on you for days now. 

**Elincia:** I… I don’t understand how you can think of me as a perfect ruler after all of the mistakes that I’ve made. 

**Kieran:** Mistakes? 

**Elincia:** Ludveck almost pushed Crimea to the brink of civil war because of my passive nature. We were so close to being dragged into disaster due to my actions. 

**Kieran:** You’re different now though. You understand how to shift your policies with this experience in mind. 

**Elincia:** But… Am I truly different? 

**Kieran:** The fact that you’re asking at all makes it very clear to me what the answer is. 

**Elincia:** … 

**Kieran:** Perfection is a difficult beast to tame. Many claim that it doesn’t even exist. Even if mistakes are made along the way, when I say that you’re a perfect ruler, I don’t mean that you’re flawless. I mean that you’re what Crimea needs right now. 

**Elincia:** Kieran, I… 

**Kieran:** The Mad King’s War left Crimea damaged and scarred, but you were the one who pulled it together. Even if Ludveck challenged you, that didn’t stop you from defeating him and coming out on top. You’re far better at this than you give yourself credit for. 

**Elincia:** Thank you, Kieran… I don’t know what to say. 

**Kieran:** You don’t need to say anything. Allow our loyalty as the Crimean Royal Knights to speak for itself! 

**Elincia:** There you are again, being your regularly charming self… Thank you for this. 

**Kieran:** It’s the least I could do for you, Your Majesty. May I continue to stand by your side for many battles to come. 

**Elincia:** I shall be hoping for the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of me beating part two tonight, Elincia and Kieran! 
> 
> I have a few notes on the characterization in this support conversation that I wish to discuss really fast. First off, Kieran is a pretty goofy character in most situations with how over the top and dramatic he is, but I still think that he knows how to read a room when it comes to these situations. He's loyal as can be, and I imagine that he's got enough sense despite his initial dumbass energy to be able to comfort Elincia when she's feeling down, hence his behavior here. 
> 
> Then there's Elincia herself. I've always gotten the impression that Elincia is the type to struggle with bottling her emotions and hiding things due to the way that she was raised, so I utilized that fully here. Her insecurities following part two were never truly explored in my opinion, and even if she's less open about her weaknesses and vulnerabilities, I'm positive that they're still present. Her habits with hiding her emotions collide with Kieran's capacity for emotional intelligence to create this lovely support. Woohoo! 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back again tomorrow with more new content (and for many other days after that)!
> 
> -Digital


	13. Geoffrey x Bastian

**~ Geoffrey and Bastian C ~**

**Geoffrey:** I must say… Having Lord Renning back with us at last truly is a relief. I was so sure that we would never see him again after what happened three years ago… 

**Bastian:** After all that time you spend doubting my endeavors, I have proven successful. 

**Geoffrey:** I wouldn’t say that I ever doubted you… I was mostly just confused. It’s difficult to understand you and your motives at times, Bastian. 

**Bastian:** Ah, yes… Your sweet sister claims that I say much but mean little. 

**Geoffrey:** We can debate Lucia’s words on the matter another time. For now, I’m just happy that everything has been taken care of. Lord Renning is back, and we can leave all of our struggles in the past now. 

**Bastian:** You mean we can do such a thing after we defeat our current foe, no? 

**Geoffrey:** Exactly… Soon enough, we’ll see peace… 

**~ Geoffrey and Bastian B ~**

**Geoffrey:** You know, Bastian… I’ve been thinking… Because we’re so close to the end of the war, that leaves quite a few questions on my mind. 

**Bastian:** Oh? What is it that has caught your curiosity in such a manner? 

**Geoffrey:** What are we going to do now? Lord Renning’s return is going to surely alter Crimea’s fate once more, and your previous mission of finding Izuka and pressuring him into creating an antidote has since drawn to a close. 

**Bastian:** Hm… I suppose that only time itself will be able to say what fate has in store for us next. 

**Geoffrey:** Ugh… I hate that you’re right. For now, all we can do is focus on the battle at hand. 

**Bastian:** And quite a battle it is sure to be! 

**Geoffrey:** That sure is putting it lightly… 

**Bastian:** Would you perhaps prefer that I engage in dramatics when referencing such a truth? 

**Geoffrey:** No, thanks. 

**~ Geoffrey and Bastian A ~**

**Geoffrey:** Another battle completed… 

**Bastian:** You still hold that glaze of doubt in your eyes… Tell me, is our previous discussion still weighing heavily on your shoulders? 

**Geoffrey:** You’re as observant as ever, Bastian… I’m uncertain of what will be next for Crimea. Lord Renning’s return is as glorious and relieving as it is unconventional and sudden. 

**Bastian:** I do hope that it isn’t your position as the leader of the Crimean Royal Knights that has you so concerned. 

**Geoffrey:** I inherited such a place from Lord Renning, yes, but if you believe that I’m only asking this because I do not wish to be replaced, you are gravely mistaken. 

**Bastian:** I was only fooling with you, Geoffrey. You are a capable knight, and all who have crossed your path are aware of such. 

**Geoffrey:** It’s times like these where I remember why you were such a fine jester during the war… 

**Bastian:** Your hurtful words aside… I believe that Crimea will survive and flourish well into the future. 

**Geoffrey:** What makes you say that? 

**Bastian:** War was never something we anticipated, but Crimea pressed on and was reclaimed despite such a truth. Resistance was far from our expectations as well, but we endured and continue to thrive even now. Lord Renning’s return will not change the Crimean truth of endurance and passion. Your fears are unfounded. 

**Geoffrey:** I… Thank you, Bastian. I needed to hear that. I guess everything that’s been happening lately has been shifting my thought process more than I expected. 

**Bastian:** Worry not! All you need to be concerned for now is the method to defeating a goddess. 

**Geoffrey:** Even in war, some things never change… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first support chain that's referenced in the previous compilation! 
> 
> I mentioned in one of the earlier chapters that all of the chains from Path of Radiance are expected to have happened to some extent in this group of Radiant Dawn supports, and I'm including the lost supports that I did for Path of Radiance. This chain was cut from both games, so I'm using the chain I wrote from Path of Radiance as a prerequisite for what happens in this one. With that said, the previous chain had to do with Bastian being shady about saving Renning and associating with Volke, so here we have Geoffrey worrying about what this could mean since Bastian can only be recruited after Renning joins the party. Yay for foreshadowing finally paying off!
> 
> I don't have much else to say here, so I'm going to end it there. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	14. Haar x Heather

**~ Haar and Heather C ~**

**Haar:** Hey, you… Heather, was it? 

**Heather:** Ugh… What do you want? I’m kind of busy here. 

**Haar:** If by busy you mean focused on conning men out of money… I suppose you are. 

**Heather:** What’s it to you? I don’t recall us speaking much before now. 

**Haar:** If you think that I’m going to judge you, then you’d be mistaken. 

**Heather:** Wait… What? 

**Haar:** It’s none of my business what you do with your time. I’m not here to get in the way of it. That would be too much effort. 

**Heather:** I… Thank you? 

**Haar:** You’re welcome, I suppose… Alright… Now that I’ve taken care of that… I’m going back to sleep. Wake me if you need anything… Or don’t. 

**Heather:** Did he speak to me just to comment on that…? What a weird man… 

**~ Haar and Heather B ~**

**Haar:** Back at it again, are we…? 

**Heather:** Ack-! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?! 

**Haar:** Absolutely nothing. 

**Heather:** What do you want? 

**Haar:** I suppose you could say that curiosity has struck since we last spoke. 

**Heather:** What are you on about? 

**Haar:** You’ve intrigued me. What is it that has you doing all of this? 

**Heather:** You mean taking money? 

**Haar:** What else would I mean? 

**Heather:** I have my reasons. It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. 

**Haar:** I somehow get the feeling that there’s more to it than you simply wanting gold. Am I correct? 

**Heather:** Why should I answer your questions? 

**Haar:** I suppose you have no reason to. It’s your choice. 

**Heather:** You’re so laid back that it’s almost annoying. 

**Haar:** Thank you. 

**Heather:** For the record, I won’t be answering you. Thank you for the conversation. 

**Haar:** You aren’t thanking me at all. 

**Heather:** I’m glad we understand each other. 

**~ Haar and Heather A ~**

**Haar:** … 

**Heather:** Quit staring at me, would you? 

**Haar:** Your arm already seems to be doing better. 

**Heather:** Yeah… I suppose I have you to thank that I still have it at all. I’m glad that you interfered. Thanks for that. 

**Haar:** Think nothing of it. 

**Heather:** ...Maybe I was a bit rude to you before. 

**Haar:** You think so? 

**Heather:** You haven’t done anything to pick on me, so it was uncalled for when I started taunting you. 

**Haar:** Is this your way of apologizing? 

**Heather:** That’s as close as you’re going to get, so you can take it or leave it. 

**Haar:** I’ll take it. 

**Heather:** ...You were right when you said that I was doing this for other reasons though. 

**Haar:** I figured as much. 

**Heather:** My mother’s always been a frail woman. My father ditched us as soon as times got tough, and I was the only one who could gather income. The Mad King’s War ruined my chances of getting a job, so I turned to other methods. I’ve been at it ever since. 

**Haar:** I see… Crimea’s getting better, but it’s got a long way to go yet. 

**Heather:** Exactly. I want to make sure that my mom can recover from her current illness. She’s the only one who’s ever been there for me. If I have to con a few men with loose purse strings along the way, then so be it. 

**Haar:** Maybe you’ll be able to stop one day. 

**Heather:** Oh, what a dream that would be… I suppose that only time will be able to tell. 

**Haar:** That’s true… 

**Heather:** Don’t tell anybody that we had this conversation, alright? I’ve got a reputation to uphold. 

**Haar:** I get it, I get it… I’ll see you later, Heather. 

**Heather:** Until next time, Haar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a weird pair. 
> 
> I don't think that I can properly convey the shock I felt when I saw that this was a cut conversation from the game. This isn't something I added; this actually existed. Why? I have no idea. I'm glad it does exist though. 
> 
> Also, one note: I said when this story released that it would be updated daily throughout 2021 until it was done. You may have noticed that the chapter count has risen from 365. Why? I found other pairings that I wanted to add in, and I couldn't bring myself to cut other conversations to make room for them. Nobody's stopping me from increasing the update total, so this is just the way it'll be. More content for us all. Nice. 
> 
> I don't really have all that much else to say here, so I'll leave it there. I'll see you all next time!
> 
> -Digital


	15. Oliver x Reyson

**~ Oliver and Reyson C ~**

**Reyson:** I cannot believe this is happening… 

**Oliver:** Ah! Once again, I am blessed by your divine beauty! 

**Reyson:** I was hoping that Rafiel was lying or mistaken somehow when he told me that you were here… Of course not. The world has already ended, so what’s one more catastrophe to add to the list? 

**Oliver:** You have no reason to flee from me! I understand the true extent of your splendor. It is only natural that a true connoisseur of beauty would comprehend such--

**Reyson:** Stop talking. Just… Stop talking. 

**Oliver:** I pray that you will return with me to Begnion when the battle is done. I could certainly help you to settle in with a truly lovely home on my estate--

**Reyson:** You’re lucky I value my hand enough to not punch you again… 

**~ Oliver and Reyson B ~**

**Oliver:** Why is it that you continue to avoid me, my lovely angel? 

**Reyson:** When are you going to get the hint? I’ve told you a thousand times now that I’m tired of you being here. If I had my way, you would be long gone. If I could use a sword, I would--

**Oliver:** Such violent thoughts are hardly befitting of a beauty such as yourself! 

**Reyson:** You’re an obsessive madman… I wish that we could have left you behind, but that would have been an insult to my home. 

**Oliver:** You’re far more crass than you should be… Is that hawk king rubbing off on you again? 

**Reyson:** I’m not dignifying that with an answer nor am I continuing with this conversation. For the love of the goddess, never approach me again. 

**Oliver:** He continues to evade my grasp… Soon, the angel will be mine as he truly ought to be! 

**~ Oliver and Reyson A ~**

**Oliver:** Once again, we cross paths! Our previous encounter truly did end unfortunately… You should not have defiled your holy form in such a way! 

**Reyson:** I knew that punching you was going to end with broken fingers again, but I had no choice. You refuse to leave me alone. Your presence is most bothersome. If not for the leaders of this army tolerating your presence, you would be dead and gone, and I would not feel sorry for you in the slightest. 

**Oliver:** I truly don’t understand what it is that has you so upset when I draw near! You seem so satisfied when around others within this army, and they aren’t anywhere near as resplendent as I am! 

**Reyson:** It’s because of everything like this! Every time that you open your mouth, I want to--

**Oliver:** Again with the harsh words! You would make for a beauty within my estate. All you have to do is--

**Reyson:** I wonder if there truly is a brain found in that thick skull of yours. Would you mind going over to the enemy’s side for a while? Maybe then we would be able to end your life without feeling bad about it. 

**Oliver:** You wound me with your words! 

**Reyson:** Good! I had better! You’re lucky I don’t use anything else to wound you! 

**Oliver:** But--

**Reyson:** One of these days… One of these days, you will die, and the continent will be all the better for it. 

**Oliver:** Clearly, he still yearns for my attention! May we meet again soon, my beautiful bird! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is the joke character of this game, and he will be treated as such. 
> 
> In most of Oliver's supports from Radiant Dawn (as short and sad as they are), make jokes about how people want him to go back to the enemy side. Reyson wants him to do that more than anyone because of his interactions with Oliver in the previous game. Is he going to say this in any way that is not violently tearing Oliver a new asshole with his words? Of course not. He lives with Tibarn, so bold of you to assume that he's any less crass when he's upset. I wanted to have some fun with this one, and it's a nice way to make myself laugh, so here we are. 
> 
> I really don't have anything else to say here so I'm leaving it there I hope you had fun bc I know I did wow
> 
> -Digital


	16. Astrid x Oscar

**~ Astrid and Oscar C ~**

**Astrid:** Well, Oscar… Times sure have changed for us, huh? 

**Oscar:** Quite a few things have changed in the past three years. 

**Astrid:** You were the one who had experience in the Crimean army when we spoke during the Mad King’s War, but the reverse is true now… I certainly didn’t expect this turn of events. 

**Oscar:** I don’t think that any of us did… 

**Astrid:** I’ve heard many great things from your time in the Crimean army… If you don’t mind my asking, why is it that you left in the first place? 

**Oscar:** I… I’ll just say that unfortunate circumstances drove me from Melior. 

**Astrid:** I don’t mean to pry. I’m sorry for overstepping. 

**Oscar:** You don’t need to apologize. 

**Astrid:** If you say so… 

**~ Astrid and Oscar B ~**

**Astrid:** Alright… That should take care of repairing that weapon. Perfect. 

**Oscar:** Good afternoon, Astrid. You sure have been busy. 

**Astrid:** I’ve been trying to make myself as useful as possible. It’s a habit I’ve picked up since joining the Crimean Royal Knights. 

**Oscar:** I certainly understand that. 

**Astrid:** Um… I don’t want to push the matter if it would make you uncomfortable, but… If you want to discuss why you left the knights, I would be happy to listen. I don’t want to cross any boundaries though… 

**Oscar:** It’s alright. I don’t mind… I worked as a knight when I was younger, and Kieran and I were in the same regiment. After my father passed away, I had to look after our brothers. My mother had died many years before, and Rolf’s mother… She was no longer available. 

**Astrid:** That’s awful… I’m sorry. 

**Oscar:** It’s alright. I’m happy with where I am now. 

**Astrid:** I can tell… You really do care for the mercenaries. 

**Oscar:** Yeah… I do. 

**~ Astrid and Oscar A ~**

**Astrid:** Oscar, I’ve been wondering… Are you planning on returning to the service of Crimea one day? 

**Oscar:** Where is this coming from? 

**Astrid:** I was simply thinking back on our conversation from before… You seemed so happy when you thought of your times as a Crimean knight. I know that you said you’re happy as a mercenary, but… I suppose I was just curious. 

**Oscar:** ...The truth is… I don’t know. I would have to think on it long and hard given how long I’ve been with the Greil Mercenaries. 

**Astrid:** I don’t mean to pressure you or anything. At the end of the day, it’s your choice. 

**Oscar:** I suppose that it would be nice to go back given that I was forced to resign against my own wishes… 

**Astrid:** If you did decide to rejoin the knights, I would be happy to do everything that I can to help you fall into your old routine. A lot has changed since you were a knight, after all. 

**Oscar:** I appreciate that, Astrid… I’ll have to consider it. There’s a lot riding on a decision that important, after all. 

**Astrid:** Of course. I would certainly enjoy fighting with you if you did decide to reclaim your knighthood, but I’m sure that our paths would cross again one day either way. 

**Oscar:** That’s true… I’ll have to take some time to think about it before I answer. 

**Astrid:** I support your choice regardless… Thank you for trusting me with this, Oscar. 

**Oscar:** It’s only natural that I would. We’re friends, after all. 

**Astrid:** You’re right… Who would have expected us to be in this position regarding knighthood all over again? 

**Oscar:** Certainly not me. 

**Astrid:** And yet… I don’t mind it at all. 

**Oscar:** Me neither. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the support conversations that I added into the list of cut stuff from Radiant Dawn. It wasn't technically coded into the game, but I still brought it back because it was in the previous lost supports story. I forgot about how wholesome this friendship was until I sat down and read the previous support back. Wow. Who would have guessed that I would love seeing these two characters talk even though they never interact in canon? 
> 
> Also, once again, I'm going with the Astrid characterization mentioned in her support with Marcia. Assume that's the case for every other chain involving her from here on out. I'm not going to bring it up again, so just keep that in mind. 
> 
> I don't have much else to say here, but I'm going to crash because I'm exhausted and it's almost three in the morning. See you all tomorrow for the next support!
> 
> -Digital


	17. Ilyana x Gatrie

**~ Ilyana and Gatrie C ~**

**Gatrie:** Ah, Ilyana! It’s a pleasure to see you again. It’s been far too long since we last saw one another. 

**Ilyana:** I suppose so… Another war has started… 

**Gatrie:** That’s true. If I recall correctly, you were drawn into the conflict in Daein as well, so that means we can say that two wars have started, and one of them has ended. 

**Ilyana:** Hm… Yeah… 

**Gatrie:** You sure do seem distant though… Have you not opened up to anyone in the past five years? You seem the same as always. 

**Ilyana:** Maybe… I don’t know. I haven’t put much thought to it. 

**Gatrie:** Maybe now would be the time for us to get to know one another again. Shall I take you out to dinner? 

**Ilyana:** Sure… 

**Gatrie:** Perfect! Let’s be off then! 

**~ Ilyana and Gatrie B ~**

**Gatrie:** You sure did eat a lot… I didn’t realize that it was possible for someone so small to stuff herself so much. I forgot how hungry you can get. 

**Ilyana:** It’s just how I am, I suppose… 

**Gatrie:** Maybe so… We should do that again sometime. I know that I would have a lot of fun getting to know you. 

**Ilyana:** You… You really do want to get to know me, don’t you?

**Gatrie:** Of course. Who wouldn’t want to learn more about a stunning beauty such as yourself? 

**Ilyana:** You’re an interesting person… I’ll give you that much, Gatrie. 

**Gatrie:** So, go on! Tell me about yourself! 

**Ilyana:** Hm… I don’t even know where to start… I’ll need some food to talk about all of this… 

**Gatrie:** Then I’ll provide. My treat! 

**Ilyana:** Thank you. 

**Gatrie:** Goddess above… She just had so much, but she’s still hungry. How peculiar. 

**~ Ilyana and Gatrie A ~**

**Gatrie:** Another meal finished… So, Ilyana, tell me more about yourself. 

**Ilyana:** I… I’ve always been like this. Before I met with my current merchant convoy, I spent time wandering around on my own. There was nowhere for me to go, but… I’m okay now. I’m happy with where I am these days. 

**Gatrie:** I wonder… Would you want to set out on another journey with others? 

**Ilyana:** What do you mean…? 

**Gatrie:** Some would venture to say that a relationship is the best journey that can possibly be undertaken. Would you want to join me on something like that? I would love to--

**Ilyana:** No, thank you. 

**Gatrie:** What? But you didn’t even let me finish! 

**Ilyana:** I’m happy with my current place in life… Besides, I know that you’re like this with other women as well. 

**Gatrie:** W-Well, perhaps, but--

**Ilyana:** There’s a stronger force that I yearn to pay attention to in life as it is anyways… And there are others who I’m closer with than you. I’m sorry, Gatrie. 

**Gatrie:** Sigh… A true tragedy… But I will say that I can hold one thing as a mark of pride in my heart. 

**Ilyana:** What is that? 

**Gatrie:** I know that you don’t remember the names of others very often. I can remember during the Mad King’s War that your memory was terrible when it came to those subjects. 

**Ilyana:** Hm… That is true… 

**Gatrie:** And yet, you’ve been calling me by name ever since we were reunited. You remembered me even after all this time. 

**Ilyana:** I… I didn’t even notice. 

**Gatrie:** That’s a good thing to me. I’m sure that there are greener pastures out there for both of us. 

**Ilyana:** Thank you, Gatrie… 

**Gatrie:** If you ever want a companion for a meal though, all you need to do is seek me out, and I’ll come running! 

**Ilyana:** I’ll remember that… Promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up yesterday but oop it's here a day late sorry yall I got sleepy and didn't post it but here you go everybody
> 
> One more update is coming tonight though so hang on tight for one more support chain within the next half hour woo
> 
> -Digital


	18. Nailah x Leanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italicized text is in the ancient tongue used by the herons.

**~ Nailah and Leanne C ~**

**Nailah:** So, you must be Princess Leanne… I’ve heard quite a bit about you from your brother. 

**Leanne:** _ Your name is Nailah… Rafiel has mentioned you to me as well.  _

**Nailah:** I figured as much… The resemblance is uncanny between the two of you. It’s almost unsettling how similar you look. 

**Leanne:** _ All of our brothers and sisters looked like this… Reyson is much the same.  _

**Nailah:** All of your siblings, huh…? Things have changed a lot since the days where Rafiel first told us about them. 

**Leanne:** _ Yes… Things have changed.  _

**Nailah:** But enough of that. Rafiel’s talk of you has me intrigued in who you are as a person. I want to find out for myself who you are and what you’re like. 

**Leanne:** _ I would love to get to know you as well.  _

**Nailah:** Perfect. I’ll be watching out for you from now on then. 

**Leanne:** _ Okay!  _

**~ Nailah and Leanne B ~**

**Nailah:** Your voice truly is incredible… Hearing it reminds me of Rafiel each time. 

**Leanne:** _ Thank you… Rafiel was one of many who taught me to sing galdr when I was young.  _

**Nailah:** He mentioned that when he was in Hatari, you know. His eyes always lit up when he talked about his youngest sister. He told me countless stories about his many siblings, but you… You were something special to him. 

**Leanne:** _ I never realized that he thought so much of me specifically.  _

**Nailah:** Yeah… When he thought you were gone, it tore him up inside. I’m glad that you two have been able to reunite after all this time. It’s what you deserve after all that you’ve been through. 

**Leanne:** _ I’m happy that he brought you to us as well.  _

**Nailah:** Is that the case? You’re too kind, Princess Leanne. 

**Leanne:** _ I only speak the truth.  _

**Nailah:** I’ll take your word for it. Thank you. 

**~ Nailah and Leanne A ~**

**Nailah:** That was a close call there, Princess Leanne. Are you alright? You almost got seriously hurt during that last battle. 

**Leanne:** _ I’m fine now. Thank you for your concern.  _

**Nailah:** It’s the least I can do… But I should take care to ensure that this doesn’t happen again. Rafiel thinks the world of you, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. 

**Leanne:** _ What do you mean?  _

**Nailah:** I’m going to protect you from now on. I want to look out for you to the best of my ability… But not just for Rafiel. I’ve grown quite fond of you myself. 

**Leanne:** _ You have?  _

**Nailah:** Yes. It’s nice seeing your smile and hearing your voice in these dark times. I want to do my best to defend that. 

**Leanne:** _ Thank you, Nailah.  _

**Nailah:** It’s my pleasure, Princess Leanne. 

**Leanne:** _ There is no need to call me by that title. Just Leanne is fine.  _

**Nailah:** Of course. 

**Leanne:** _ I like spending time with you as well. Your presence is comforting.  _

**Nailah:** I’m glad to hear it… Maybe I can bring you back with me to Hatari someday. I know that everyone there would love you, and I’d enjoy showing you around. 

**Leanne:** _ I would love to!  _

**Nailah:** We’ll have to arrange a time for that after the war ends then… I’ll be looking forward to it. 

**Leanne:** _ And I as well!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I didn't know I needed but now love very much? This friendship. Wow. 
> 
> Since Nailah can understand the ancient tongue, I just had Leanne speak in it throughout the conversation. With other characters who are versed in the modern language only, Leanne will be speaking in that, but for now, this is what you get. 
> 
> In other news, I love Leanne so much that it's unreal. I need to open up my Fire Emblem Heroes game again so that I can look at her beautiful art. She is a perfect woman, and I will not be accepting criticism on this now or ever. Thank you for coming to my ted talk. 
> 
> -Digital


	19. Shinon x Mist

**~ Shinon and Mist C ~**

**Shinon:** … 

**Mist:** Well, you sure do seem to be focused. 

**Shinon:** Mist… I didn’t know that I was meant to be expecting company. 

**Mist:** Probably because I didn’t tell you. What is it you’re doing with that bow? 

**Shinon:** Fixing the string. Someone around here messed it up, so I’m fixing it. 

**Mist:** I see… Your skill with a bow truly is incredible, you know. 

**Shinon:** If there’s something you want, you should just go on and tell me. 

**Mist:** What makes you assume that I want something? I’m not that two-faced, you know. 

**Shinon:** … 

**Mist:** S-Stop staring at me like that! Fine! I confess! 

**Shinon:** I don’t have time for this. 

**Mist:** Shinon, come back! We still need to talk about this! ...This isn’t going to be easy… I can already tell. 

**~ Shinon and Mist B ~**

**Mist:** You’ve been avoiding me. 

**Shinon:** Wow, you can tell? 

**Mist:** Your sarcasm isn’t lost on me, Shinon. I just want to talk. 

**Shinon:** Sometimes with you, that’s too much to ask. 

**Mist:** Just hear me out, alright? 

**Shinon:** Fine. What is it? 

**Mist:** I want to know why you’re still being mean to my brother, and I want to hear it from you why you hate the laguz so much. 

**Shinon:** You’re really trying to get on my last nerve, aren’t you? 

**Mist:** You said that you were going to think about being nicer to Ike, but you haven’t done that yet. I’m starting to wonder if you ever will. And that doesn’t even begin to get into how mean you are to the laguz fighting with us! 

**Shinon:** I have my values, and you have yours. Can’t we just leave it at that? 

**Mist:** Ugh… You’re lucky that you’re such a good fighter, Shinon! One of these days though, that’s not going to be enough! 

**~ Shinon and Mist A ~**

**Mist:** … 

**Shinon:** Say something, will you? The longer that you stand there in silence, the more frustrating it gets. 

**Mist:** You know… I really don’t think that I’m asking too much of you. 

**Shinon:** What? 

**Mist:** Being nicer to my brother… Not hating the laguz… It’s not that hard to be a decent person, Shinon. Jealousy isn’t a real reason to be so mean. 

**Shinon:** Ugh… 

**Mist:** I don’t know what your problem is, but I want to make sure that things get better in the future. Start being nicer to everyone, alright? Or else. 

**Shinon:** Or else what? 

**Mist:** I hold a lot of influence as our commander’s brother, you know. He doesn’t want you gone, but if you’re not going to at least show some respect to the laguz after all that we’ve been through together, then changes will have to be made. He might not care about it when you’re mean to him, but I do. 

**Shinon:** Mist, you--

**Mist:** This isn’t what my father would want, and you know that. I don’t know what your problem is, but I don't want this to continue for any longer than it already has. Please, Shinon… Let’s stop this already. 

**Shinon:** ...Fine. Only because I know that you’ll never leave me alone unless I do. 

**Mist:** I expect you to stick to that, alright? I’ll make sure that you do. 

**Shinon:** Fine, fine… You have my word. 

**Mist:** Perfect. Thank you. 

**Shinon:** When she gets all serious like that, she really does remind me of the commander… Maybe they’re a bit more similar than I thought after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mist a lot wow she's very good
> 
> Petition for Shinon to stop being such an asshole to Ike and the laguz I'd sign that for sure 
> 
> -Digital


	20. Nephenee x Meg

**~ Meg and Nephenee C ~**

**Meg:** Hey there, Nephenee!

**Nephenee:** Ah, Meg… I didn’t see you there. 

**Meg:** I hope I didn’t startle you or anything. 

**Nephenee:** That’s not it at all. I just… I wasn’t expecting to see you here. 

**Meg:** I guess that makes sense. Neither one of us thought we’d wind up as part of a huge battle like this. 

**Nephenee:** You can say that again… 

**Meg:** Is something wrong? You haven’t looked at me once since I first got here. 

**Nephenee:** Everything is fine, Meg. I promise. 

**Meg:** I somehow don’t think that it is fine… You do know that you can talk to me if there’s something going on, right? 

**Nephenee:** Of course… I… I should get going. Excuse me. 

**Meg:** I wonder what could have been bothering her… The Nephenee I know never would have been quite so skittish after how long we’ve known each other… Hm. 

**~ Meg and Nephenee B ~**

**Meg:** Hey, Nephenee! 

**Nephenee:** M-Meg… 

**Meg:** Now I know for sure that you’re thinking about something intense. You only ever make that face when something is on your mind. I know you too well for you to hide things like this from me, Nephenee. 

**Nephenee:** I… Um… Well… 

**Meg:** I don’t want you to feel bad, you know. If there’s something that I can do to help you, then I want to do it. 

**Nephenee:** I… I don’t think there is anything that you can do. I’m sorry. 

**Meg:** Then can you at least tell me? I’m not trying to be pushy, but I want to make sure that you’re alright. 

**Nephenee:** Maybe we can discuss this another time… I think somebody wants my attention right now. See you later, Meg. 

**Meg:** I don’t get it… Just what’s bothering her so much? 

**~ Meg and Nephenee A ~**

**Meg:** I’m not letting you get away this time, Nephenee! You might have escaped last time and the time before that, but it’s all about to be different! What’s making you so nervous around me? 

**Nephenee:** I… It doesn’t feel right seeing you here. 

**Meg:** What do you mean? 

**Nephenee:** I don’t think that it’s right for someone so young to be fighting in a war. Doesn’t it bother you that you’re seeing so much suffering at this age? 

**Meg:** Nephenee… 

**Nephenee:** I don’t want anything to happen to you. You deserve better than to be scared all the time. 

**Meg:** You do realize that you were the same age as me when you fought in the Mad King’s War three years ago, right? 

**Nephenee:** Yeah… I do. 

**Meg:** I was really worried about you and my dad back then, you know. 

**Nephenee:** You… You were? 

**Meg:** Of course. Even when we got letters, it never felt like enough… Me and the rest of the village wanted you back safe and alive. I wished each night that you two would come back safely. 

**Nephenee:** I… I had no idea… 

**Meg:** So how about this? We’re both worried for each other, so let’s make sure that nothing bad happens. We can stick together until the end of this war, and then we’ll go back home as a duo to show everyone that we’re okay. 

**Nephenee:** I’d like that. 

**Meg:** Perfect! I’ll do everything I can to make sure that you’re okay from here on out, Nephenee! 

**Nephenee:** You’re far too kind… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late so no long author's note but I love Nephenee very much and you should too
> 
> -Digital


	21. Rhys x Mia

**~ Rhys and Mia C ~**

**Rhys:** You’ve been doing quite a bit of sparring recently, Mia… It seems like I need to heal you every other day when you get pushed to your limits by another intense match. 

**Mia:** I’ve been trying to stay as sharp as possible. 

**Rhys:** But you’ve been going up against all sorts of foes. You’re putting yourself at risk. 

**Mia:** I might have not found a rival in you, but I’m not going to give up on being great! 

**Rhys:** I know that you’re still determined about becoming stronger, but I’m worried about you, Mia. I want to make sure that you’re alright. 

**Mia:** You don’t need to be concerned. I know how to handle myself. Ooh, there’s the boss! I’m going to ask him to spar! 

**Rhys:** Mia, wait! ...She really does never stop, huh?

**~ Rhys and Mia B ~**

**Rhys:** Another match, Mia? 

**Mia:** You know me too well. 

**Rhys:** I don’t want you to put yourself in danger like this if you don’t have to. 

**Mia:** If you’re going to say something about the rivals--

**Rhys:** That isn’t what I mean. I think that we’ve moved past that. 

**Mia:** I know now that my rival is Lucia. I told you about that. 

**Rhys:** Still, I’m worried about you for all that you’ve been doing. 

**Mia:** You know that I can handle myself, Rhys. I’m nowhere near as impulsive as I once was. 

**Rhys:** I understand that, but look at you! You’re back with me again and need to be healed. 

**Mia:** I’m trying to keep everyone safe. You know how war goes. 

**Rhys:** Unfortunately, I do… I wish there was more I could do for you than this. 

**Mia:** Eh, it’s alright. Thanks for everything, Rhys! I’ll see you later! 

**Rhys:** Yeah… I’m sure that I will. 

**~ Rhys and Mia A ~**

**Rhys:** Mia… You could have gotten severely injured during that fight. You’re lucky that this is the only wound that you sustained. 

**Mia:** I was trying to make sure that nothing happened to you. There was someone trying to move in your direction and hit you with a sword. I know really well how sensitive you are to physical injuries, and I wanted to make sure that you were safe. 

**Rhys:** You… You did that for me? 

**Mia:** Well… Yeah. I originally reached out to you because I thought you were my rival, but I’ve come to care for you on a different level too. I know how sensitive you are when it comes to physical combat because of your weak constitution. I guess I want to make sure that you’re safe because I know how dangerous it can be for you. 

**Rhys:** I… I didn’t realize that you thought so much of me. 

**Mia:** We’ve been together for a long time, Rhys. Of course I think about you. I want to make sure that you’re safe and all that. It’s more than just rivalry now… We’re friends, wouldn’t you say? 

**Rhys:** Yeah, I would. 

**Mia:** I wanted to cover for you, that’s all. Besides, I know that I can always count on you. I wanted to be there for you since you’re always there for me. 

**Rhys:** Thank you for telling me this, Mia. 

**Mia:** Of course! Thanks for everything that you’ve done for me. 

**Rhys:** You’re going to need to be careful in the future… You can’t put too much stress on yourself. 

**Mia:** I’ll hang out with you then. I’d be happy to spend more time with you if you’d allow it. 

**Rhys:** Of course… We’ll be together as friends, not rivals. 

**Mia:** And that’s just how I want it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key these two are so sweet I never use Mia but she makes me happy wow
> 
> Also I watched the Fire Emblem Unraveled video again so this support is Rhys propaganda to honor that
> 
> -Digital


	22. Nolan x Sothe

**~ Nolan and Sothe C ~**

**Nolan:** Afternoon, Sothe. You sure do seem busy. 

**Sothe:** I’m trying to make sure that everyone is ready for the next fight. Every day seems to be difficult these days. 

**Nolan:** It’s good to know that our change of status hasn’t changed your personality at all. You’re just as cautious as ever. 

**Sothe:** You know how things go for us. We don’t really have much of a choice. 

**Nolan:** I suppose that’s true. The life of a freedom fighter doesn’t come easily. 

**Sothe:** It’s hard to relax when we’ve been on edge for so long, always waiting for the next bad thing to happen. 

**Nolan:** It’s hardly any way to live, wouldn’t you agree? 

**Sothe:** Of course, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to deny the truth of it. 

**Nolan:** Hm… Fair point. Just stay out of trouble, will you? 

**Sothe:** You know me. 

**Nolan:** Of course I do. 

**~ Nolan and Sothe B ~**

**Sothe:** You know… I’ve been doing some thinking about the last time that we talked. 

**Nolan:** Oh? What about it?

**Sothe:** You said that you didn’t think it was a way to live to wait for the next bad thing to happen… But I don’t know how you do it. 

**Nolan:** It’s important to remain positive in times like these. You might see the doom and gloom of a situation, but I like to see the best in people while remaining realistic. 

**Sothe:** You’ve been betrayed before, but you still manage to have faith in people… 

**Nolan:** Of course. I want to be positive where I can, after all. 

**Sothe:** I just don’t get it at all. I’ve gotten better about trusting people, but I don’t think I’ll ever reach the same level as you. 

**Nolan:** We’ll simply have to see. 

**~ Nolan and Sothe A ~**

**Nolan:** Another day, and you’re just as hard at work as ever. 

**Sothe:** It’s important to ensure that things keep running around here. 

**Nolan:** Of course. You have a big job, after all. Being pragmatic only comes with the territory. 

**Sothe:** Ah… It’s back to this again. 

**Nolan:** You were the one who brought it up last time, you know. 

**Sothe:** Fair point. 

**Nolan:** You say that you can’t imagine seeing the best in people, Sothe… But I think that your perspective is valuable as well. 

**Sothe:** What do you mean? 

**Nolan:** You were able to see that something was wrong with Izuka, for example. That’s important to note. 

**Sothe:** I suppose so. 

**Nolan:** My trust in people has been seen as one of my biggest flaws, but it’s also one of my greatest strengths. Your hesitation is much the same. Both perspectives have their strengths and weaknesses. 

**Sothe:** It’s admirable that you can behave this way despite your past experiences with betrayal. 

**Nolan:** Even if the world is cruel, I’m not going to allow it to take away one of the things that I value most in myself. I want to see the best in situations regardless of what’s happening, and I won’t let that change. 

**Sothe:** I understand… Thank you for your input. 

**Nolan:** Of course. No more talk about how you wish you were more like other people, you hear? You’re perfectly Sothe just the way you are now. 

**Sothe:** You’re just as wise as ever. 

**Nolan:** I have to be if I’m leading you misfits around. 

**Sothe:** And you’re perfectly Nolan as you do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing these for the RD only characters really is tons of fun
> 
> -Digital


	23. Jill x Zihark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This support chain takes place exclusively during Part Three.

**~ Jill and Zihark C ~**

**Zihark:** … 

**Jill:** I can almost feel your brooding from over here… And I bet I can guess what it’s about. 

**Zihark:** Three wars in as many years… We can’t escape it. 

**Jill:** You were fine with fighting a short while ago… But then, it didn’t go against your morals this way. 

**Zihark:** I don’t understand why this is happening. What in the world is the prince thinking? Begnion is in the wrong, and we know that. Why are we turning around and siding with them after all they did?

**Jill:** I’m choosing to have faith that we’re doing the right thing somehow. 

**Zihark:** How? I don’t know how you can be so confident. 

**Jill:** I’m going to be honest with you, Zihark. I’m trying to be positive because it’s all that I have left at this point. 

**Zihark:** I suppose you have a point. 

**Jill:** We’re going to find a way to resolve this though. I’m sure of it. 

**Zihark:** I hope you’re right… 

**~ Jill and Zihark B ~**

**Jill:** Fighting laguz never gets easier for either one of us, huh? 

**Zihark:** No… It really doesn’t. I was so sure that I would never do something like this. 

**Jill:** You’ve wanted to protect the laguz from day one. It’s funny how we showed up so close to one another but were so different in ideals. 

**Zihark:** You fell under the influence of Daein propaganda against laguz, but… Things were a bit different for me. 

**Jill:** I know… I’m proud of the way that I’ve changed. I don’t want to be fighting against laguz either. 

**Zihark:** I suppose we’re just bound by fate to be at Daein’s side until the end. 

**Jill:** That’s one way of looking at it… I feel like I’m backsliding. I pulled myself away from the Daein mentality of the laguz all being monsters, and then… I was dragged back into fighting them because of this war. 

**Zihark:** I vowed to protect the laguz with my life many years ago. I wanted to defend those who were suffering under persecution from beorc. 

**Jill:** Now, we’re the ones causing the problems… I can only hope that Micaiah knows what she’s doing. 

**Zihark:** She had better… 

**~ Jill and Zihark A ~**

**Jill:** Zihark… Are you alright? 

**Zihark:** I… I’m still not fond of what we’re doing. 

**Jill:** I don’t think any of us are, if I’m being perfectly honest. 

**Zihark:** We shouldn’t be doing this. 

**Jill:** When I was in the Daein army before, I learned that it was important to just follow the orders of the king… I got where I am now by questioning that, and I have to wonder if it’s the best option now as well. 

**Zihark:** This isn’t right. Daein shouldn’t be getting involved with something like this. 

**Jill:** You’re right. We’re fighting in a war that doesn’t involve us, and Begnion is using us as cannon fodder for their own convenience. 

**Zihark:** I don’t know what twisted ideals have Micaiah and King Pelleas bound to this conflict, but… I want them to snap out of it. 

**Jill:** You aren’t the only one… This is disgusting to me too. I’m tired of Daein bigotry, dammit, and this is only going to make it worse. 

**Zihark:** Exactly! I… I don’t know what to do. 

**Jill:** No matter what happens… I’m going to stand by you. 

**Zihark:** What? 

**Jill:** Even if we wind up on opposing sides of this conflict because of our struggles against two moralities… I’m going to support your decisions, and I know that you would do the same for me. 

**Zihark:** You’re right… I would. 

**Jill:** No matter what happens, we still know what we believe in, and we’ll be able to show the world one of these days. When Daein finally pulls out of this ridiculous war… We’re going to do what we can. 

**Zihark:** Of course… Thank you, Jill. 

**Jill:** No… Thank you, Zihark. No matter what happens, we’ll stand by one another. Nothing can change that. Not Begnion, not Daein, not the goddess herself. 

**Zihark:** Exactly… It’ll be the two of us against the world if it has to be. 

**Jill:** And I’d be honored to be your partner in rebellion if it comes to that. 

**Zihark:** The same to you, Jill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chain is a bit longer, but I really like it regardless. If the actual game won't give us input on how everyone feels about the repercussions of part three, then I'll do it myself. Jill and Zihark would be the most conflicted about fighting the Laguz Alliance out of the Dawn Brigade in my eyes. In Jill's case, she feels like she's regressing back to when she participated in laguz hunts, and for Zihark, it goes against the promise that he made to his lover. I've always felt like their dynamic was untapped potential, and I took full advantage of that here. It's what they deserve, dammit! 
> 
> Okay now I'm going to sleep since it's 3:30 and I need bed goodnight
> 
> -Digital


	24. Kyza x Ranulf

**~ Kyza and Ranulf C ~**

**Ranulf:** Well, Kyza… It’s good to know that you’re remaining just as sharp as ever both in and out of combat. 

**Kyza:** I’ve been doing my best over the past three years. I may not have been able to join you in the Mad King’s War, but I’m going to help you now. 

**Ranulf:** You’re so dutiful… I’m a bit worried about you, Kyza. 

**Kyza:** Why are you worried? I’m doing everything that I can for the sake of the war effort. 

**Ranulf:** You’re so tense all the time. Do you ever relax? 

**Kyza:** O-Of course I do! 

**Ranulf:** Hm… I don’t know if I buy that. I’m going to show you the art of kicking back, Kyza. I think we could both use it in times like this. 

**Kyza:** I… Wow, he sure does walk fast when he’s determined. 

**~ Kyza and Ranulf B ~**

**Kyza:** You really were serious about this, Captain Ranulf? I don’t see the need to go to such extravagant--

 **Ranulf:** Come on, we both need a break. Sit down and have a drink with me, will you? 

**Kyza:** I… Alright. 

**Ranulf:** So… How have you been doing? 

**Kyza:** I’ve been doing my best to remain ready for the next battle. 

**Ranulf:** I can tell… You’ve been doing quite a bit to try and impress me as of late.

 **Kyza:** You noticed? 

**Ranulf:** I notice many things around here, Kyza. How else am I supposed to keep people like Skrimir in line? 

**Kyza:** I… I suppose that you have a point. 

**Ranulf:** You know… It’s nice to be able to just relax with you like this, Kyza. Times are stressful right now. 

**Kyza:** That’s putting it lightly. 

**Ranulf:** And that’s exactly why I think that we should enjoy this for a little while longer. 

**Kyza:** I would be honored. 

**~ Kyza and Ranulf A ~**

**Ranulf:** That last battle was a tough one… I could certainly use a moment to breathe. 

**Kyza:** This might as well be our signature spot for how much we come here to escape the chaos these days. 

**Ranulf:** And you came here first. I’m succeeding in showing you the art of how to relax, it seems. 

**Kyza:** I suppose so… I was hoping to spend more time with you. 

**Ranulf:** Ah, you missed me, did you? 

**Kyza:** You could certainly say that… 

**Ranulf:** I like being with you too, Kyza. I’m glad that we’re able to fight together now even though that wasn’t an option for us before. 

**Kyza:** I feel the same way. The war wasn’t the same without you… That didn’t mean that I was asking for another dreadful war, but--

 **Ranulf:** Don’t worry, Kyza. I know what you mean. 

**Kyza:** That’s truly a relief. 

**Ranulf:** It’s great to be able to kick back every once in a while. There’s only so much chaos that I can put up with at once. 

**Kyza:** It can get exhausting rather quickly… 

**Ranulf:** That’s the understatement of the century. At least we can enjoy moments like these to make it all a bit less difficult, right? 

**Kyza:** You’re right. 

**Ranulf:** You’re finally starting to have a bit of fun outside of your bickering with Lyre too, and that’s a win in my book. 

**Kyza:** What do you mean? 

**Ranulf:** You’re less tense than before, and you’re starting to open up to everybody around us. I appreciate that. 

**Kyza:** I can’t believe you noticed… 

**Ranulf:** I notice many things. 

**Kyza:** You’re right… I shouldn’t underestimate you. 

**Ranulf:** It’s nice to see… 

**Kyza:** … 

**Ranulf:** I should be getting back to camp, but I think I want to stay here for a bit longer. The demands of the rest of the world can wait for a moment, you know? 

**Kyza:** Of course. I’d love to be with you for a bit longer, Captain Ranulf. 

**Ranulf:** Great. Then let’s make the most of this for as long as we have it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyza! Wow! 
> 
> I'm going to go more into detail about Kyza's dynamic with Ranulf in later conversations, but just say that Kyza's awkward stilted behavior in this support is purposeful. Kyza is normally far more open with Ranulf in plot moments and base conversations, but I decided to shift that behavior a little bit here in the name of foreshadowing a support that I'll be writing later (specifically Kyza x Lyre). Neat. 
> 
> Okay I'm going to call it there so that I can get some sleep I hope you liked it yall nighty night
> 
> -Digital


	25. Boyd x Titania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This support can only be unlocked if the base conversation with Rolf's mother was viewed in 3-2.

**~ Boyd and Titania C ~**

**Titania:** Boyd… Are you alright? You’ve seemed so stressed out as of late. Ever since you crossed paths with that peculiar woman, you’ve been oddly tense. 

**Boyd:** Titania… Please, just let me ignore this. I don’t want to talk about it. 

**Titania:** It’s hurting you though. I can tell that you’re struggling, and I want to help you. 

**Boyd:** I’m asking you to let this go, at least for now. I’m not ready to talk about this. I just… I need to go swing my axe at something. 

**Titania:** Training does help you to relax… Alright. I’m not going to push it if you don’t want to talk, but I’m here if you change your mind. 

**Boyd:** Thanks. See you later. 

**Titania:** Oh, Boyd… What’s going on inside your head? 

**~ Boyd and Titania B ~**

**Boyd:** Titania… I want to apologize. 

**Titania:** Oh? Apologize for what? 

**Boyd:** I was really harsh to you before, and I wanted to say sorry. I’m just… That woman… We know each other. 

**Titania:** I saw her speaking with you and Oscar before. I suspected as much. 

**Boyd:** We don’t get along well in the slightest. 

**Titania:** This is from before your time as a mercenary, yes? 

**Boyd:** Yeah… It’s been ages since I last saw her, and I… I wanted to never see her again. 

**Titania:** I see… 

**Boyd:** Remember… Remember when I said that you reminded me of a mother of sorts? 

**Titania:** I do. It puzzled me at the time, but… I suppose many members of the mercenary group think of me in such a way. 

**Boyd:** In all honesty… I wish that I had grown up with someone like you. 

**Titania:** What? 

**Boyd:** F-Forget I said anything. I should get going. 

**Titania:** Boyd, wait! Come back! Blast… 

**~ Boyd and Titania A ~**

**Titania:** Can we talk? 

**Boyd:** Why do I already know what you’re going to ask me? 

**Titania:** You said that you wished you had me as a mother figure growing up… What did you mean? 

**Boyd:** Well… My mother passed away when I was young. I barely even remember her. It was just me and Oscar with our father for a while, and when another woman did enter our lives as a mother figure… That was how Rolf was born. 

**Titania:** That’s right… Rolf is your half-brother. 

**Boyd:** That woman that walked into camp… That was Rolf’s mother. She left us to elope with some other man after our father got sick. He died soon after she left, and Oscar had to resign from the Royal Knights to make ends meet for us. She ruined our lives. 

**Titania:** Boyd… I don’t know what to say… 

**Boyd:** I wish that I had somebody like you around instead of her. Seeing her face again made me want to punch something. You would have been a much better role model. 

**Titania:** Well… Even if I wasn’t around throughout your childhood, I’ll most certainly be there for you from here on out. Your stepmother isn’t around anymore, and… I believe that to be for the best after the way that she treated you. 

**Boyd:** My real family is here anyways… She doesn’t matter to me anymore. Thank you for everything, Titania. 

**Titania:** It’s the least I can do. 

**Boyd:** Ugh, I have a headache after thinking about her for so long… 

**Titania:** Perhaps we can go back to old times and train the way we used to. It’s been quite some time since those days. 

**Boyd:** You’re on! Just don’t think that I’ll go easy on you because I told you all of that. 

**Titania:** I wouldn’t dream of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this quickly before going to bed
> 
> -Digital


	26. Stefan x Tauroneo

**~ Stefan and Tauroneo C ~**

**Tauroneo:** I never expected that I would see you again, especially not under these circumstances. 

**Stefan:** We said our goodbyes after the war ended three years ago. 

**Tauroneo:** Not exactly goodbyes… You left without saying a word. 

**Stefan:** I had other business to take care of. 

**Tauroneo:** You’re referring to your home territory, aren’t you? 

**Stefan:** Exactly. 

**Tauroneo:** What prompted you to leave that place behind? 

**Stefan:** Let’s just say that another person has piqued my interest as of late. 

**Tauroneo:** How strange… Who is it? 

**Stefan:** That’s something for the person in question to tell you. I won’t be the one to share it. 

**Tauroneo:** You must mean another Branded… 

**Stefan:** That’s your evaluation to make. For now, I have other things to take care of. May we meet again soon. 

**Tauroneo:** I wonder who he could be referring to… 

**~ Stefan and Tauroneo B ~**

**Tauroneo:** Your gaze has been settling on Micaiah quite frequently as of late…

**Stefan:** Aren’t you the observant one? 

**Tauroneo:** I do what I can around here. 

**Stefan:** I see… 

**Tauroneo:** You wish to bring her back to the desert with you, don’t you? 

**Stefan:** You’ve got sharp instincts. 

**Tauroneo:** I simply remember our interactions of the past. 

**Stefan:** You should keep this quiet. You know what happens to Branded who are exposed out of the blue.

**Tauroneo:** I know. That’s why I offered to defend you three years ago. I wouldn’t dream of revealing her secret. 

**Stefan:** Good. I wouldn’t want us to become enemies after all that we’ve been through together. 

**Tauroneo:** Your defense of her is immense despite your lack of interactions. 

**Stefan:** Someone has to make sure that Branded don’t fall victim to some terrible fate. 

**Tauroneo:** I understand… And I wish you the best in such endeavors. 

**~ Stefan and Tauroneo A ~**

**Stefan:** The power of Sacrifice… Beorc truly are ridiculous for finding such a thing to be normal. 

**Tauroneo:** You’re thinking about Micaiah again? 

**Stefan:** Of course. She’s an intriguing character… Everything about her makes it clear that she isn’t like the rest of you, beorc or laguz, but people still believe as much for the sake of their own convenience. 

**Tauroneo:** Daein’s people need to believe in her as their savior. They’re unwilling to admit that she could potentially be Branded. 

**Stefan:** How foolish they are… I don’t know how she can stand in the spotlight this way knowing what could happen if the truth is revealed. 

**Tauroneo:** She cares for her home above all else. It’s the same way that you defend your desert home. 

**Stefan:** Perhaps I’ll be able to convince her to come with me to the desert one day… 

**Tauroneo:** I don’t know if she’ll agree to that. She loves it here. 

**Stefan:** You’re right, but… It’s still a matter of consideration. 

**Tauroneo:** Your gaze has shifted into something new… Is something on your mind? 

**Stefan:** I don’t extend this offer much, but… If you wound up passing through Begnion and wanted to visit my home in the desert, I would allow you to accompany me there. 

**Tauroneo:** You mean that? 

**Stefan:** You said I’d have a place to stay in Daein three years ago. I’m a bit late, but I’m returning the offer. 

**Tauroneo:** I’ll be certain to consider that if such a turn of events ever comes to pass… Thank you for the offer. 

**Stefan:** You’re welcome… Just… Keep this between us, will you? 

**Tauroneo:** Of course. No one needs to know. 

**Stefan:** Perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop posting these chapters super late at night oop
> 
> -Digital


	27. Makalov x Haar

**~ Haar and Makalov C ~**

**Haar:** … 

**Makalov:** Ack-! Haar, where did you come from?! 

**Haar:** I didn’t come from anywhere. I’ve been here the whole time. 

**Makalov:** I swear to the goddess, you have the same intimidating presence that you did before… 

**Haar:** I’ve told you a thousand times now that I’m not here to get you or anything. You never seem to remember it forever though. 

**Makalov:** I’m used to being hounded. It leaves me a bit on edge. 

**Haar:** And the only way to make that stop is to give you money. That’s what I’ve heard. 

**Makalov:** Perhaps… Would you--

**Haar:** No. 

**Makalov:** I knew you were going to say that… Oh, well. Back to the grind for me. 

**Haar:** Get out of your problems on your own, will you? You’re going to interrupt my nap time if you keep it up much longer… 

**~ Haar and Makalov B ~**

**Makalov:** Just going to sneak on by now… 

**Haar:** You’re late for guard duty. As in two hours late. 

**Makalov:** H-Haar! I didn’t realize that you were still awake. You’re usually asleep already by now… 

**Haar:** I’m on guard duty, and you are too. I kind of have to stay awake for something like this. 

**Makalov:** Please don’t tell anybody about this. If anyone finds out--

**Haar:** I think that you should be the one to take care of this issue. 

**Makalov:** What? 

**Haar:** You’re the one who keeps getting yourself into this situation. Do something to make it better instead of just crawling back to the nearest person of convenience expecting them to fix it. 

**Makalov:** Giving me the same old speech… I’ll focus on guard duty as long as you don’t give me that spiel I’ve heard a thousand times before. 

**Haar:** Fine… You escape… For now. 

**~ Haar and Makalov A ~**

**Haar:** How many times have we been over this? 

**Makalov:** Please spare me y--

**Haar:** I want you to know that I’m not doing this because I’m mad at you. 

**Makalov:** Huh? 

**Haar:** I’m doing this because I want you to be better. Many people do, you know. If they can’t get through to you, maybe I can use the face you find so terrifying to my advantage. 

**Makalov:** I… I don’t know why you care so much about this. I have it all under control. 

**Haar:** Sure. And that’s why you have to keep asking your comrades for money to clean up the mess before it can grow too large for you to handle. 

**Makalov:** Well… 

**Haar:** I don’t want you to fall into this sort of pitfall, you know. It’s not going to help you in the long run at all. Times are hard right now, yes, but that’s no excuse to not be decent. 

**Makalov:** I do want to do better. I just… I don’t know how. 

**Haar:** Then learn. This might be what you’re used to right now, but it doesn’t have to be this way forever. Try to understand where other people are coming from. It’ll help you out a lot. 

**Makalov:** I’ll see about that… Just don’t give me that scary look anymore. I don’t think I can take more of it than I’ve already seen. 

**Haar:** Fine, fine… Consider it a deal then… A promise, not a gamble. 

**Makalov:** Sure. Deal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makalov is my least favorite character in Tellius so here he is getting yelled at by Haar for a little while it's what he deserves


	28. Micaiah x Vika

**~ Micaiah and Vika C ~**

**Micaiah:** Vika… Are you alright? You seem so tense all of a sudden… 

**Vika:** Sorry, I just… I said that I didn’t want to be so stressed out around you. I don’t want to avoid you all the time. It’s hard to get out of though. 

**Micaiah:** It’s instinct that’s driving you away from me, yes? 

**Vika:** Yeah, but… Instinct isn’t always a good thing. 

**Micaiah:** I understand… Take your time. I understand that adapting this way takes a bit of effort. 

**Vika:** Thanks for being so nice about it… I’ll fix it soon. Promise. 

**~ Micaiah and Vika B ~**

**Micaiah:** Hello, Vika. How are you doing today? 

**Vika:** I’m fine… I’m starting to feel better around you too. Dare I say that my stomach isn’t anywhere near as queasy as it once was. I think I’ve finally got a hold on this stuff. 

**Micaiah:** That’s nice to hear. I like being around you, and the last thing I want is for us to avoid each other. 

**Vika:** Same here… I don’t know what could have caused a response like that in the first place, but… I guess that it doesn’t matter. 

**Micaiah:** … 

**Vika:** Oh, well. I just came here to say that some of the other troops are running short on vulneraries. The boss told me. 

**Micaiah:** That’s right… You don’t spend much time around the others in the Daein army. 

**Vika:** It’s for the best that way. I don’t want to leave this little circle we have here. 

**Micaiah:** I understand… But know that you’ll always have a home with me. Regardless of what happens elsewhere in the world, I’ll be here for you. 

**Vika:** Thanks… I’ll have to keep that in mind. 

**~ Micaiah and Vika A ~**

**Vika:** Would you look at that? We actually did see each other again. 

**Micaiah:** That’s true… You were worried that I wouldn’t come back for you, but here we are. 

**Vika:** I’m happy that it wound up this way… And I don’t have to hide who I am in this group. Hopefully, you don't either. 

**Micaiah:** What do you--

**Vika:** I figured it out. Muarim didn’t exactly tell me, but… I was able to see it in the way that he was acting. I think that the boss has found the truth too. We’re not going to tell anyone though. We know how key it is to keep things like this secret. 

**Micaiah:** I… 

**Vika:** Laguz blood attempts to reject Branded like you, but… I’m not going to do that. I don’t think that anyone here would. It’s a loving place. 

**Micaiah:** It’s a chance that I simply can’t take. I can’t go back to Daein, the place that I’ve lived in my whole life, if I’m caught. I want to help it do better in the future, and this has to stay a secret if I’m going to do that. 

**Vika:** I understand… I’m happy that we had this chance to talk. I was worried we’d never see each other again. 

**Micaiah:** You seemed sure that I would abandon you before. 

**Vika:** It happened with my parents when I was young. They said we’d see each other again, and then… They were traded to another noble in Begnion. That was when the boss and Muarim picked me up. We found out that my parents were gone, and I stopped waiting for people. Didn’t see a point to it. 

**Micaiah:** Vika, I… 

**Vika:** At the very least, this gives me hope. Maybe Daein won’t be as awful to laguz with somebody like you at the front of the charge. I don’t need to be scared of leaving people behind. 

**Micaiah:** I’m not going to abandon you that way, Vika. Consider it a promise. 

**Vika:** I know… I’m glad that I decided to stick it out with you. You’ve been great to me, Micaiah. 

**Micaiah:** Of course. I could say the same about you… We’ll keep each other’s secrets. 

**Vika:** Yeah. Who would have ever seen this coming? A laguz and Branded being so close. 

**Micaiah:** I rather enjoy it. 

**Vika:** Me too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Micaiah support! Yay! 
> 
> -Digital


	29. Rolf x Rafiel

**~ Rolf and Rafiel C ~**

**Rafiel:** Ah… I believe this is yours. 

**Rolf:** Thank you…! I can’t believe that I dropped something like this… I was wondering why I was one short on arrows. I’m usually better at keeping track of them than this. 

**Rafiel:** … 

**Rolf:** Um… Is something wrong? 

**Rafiel:** You are… You are so young for a soldier. 

**Rolf:** What are you talking about? I’ve been fighting for ages now. 

**Rafiel:** I… Forgive me for disturbing you. I believe I have other business to take care of. Excuse me. 

**Rolf:** Prince Rafiel sure did run off in a hurry… I wonder what could have bothered him so suddenly like that. 

**~ Rolf and Rafiel B ~**

**Rafiel:** … 

**Rolf:** Um… Prince Rafiel? If you don’t mind my asking, why are you staring at me? 

**Rafiel:** I suppose that I… I still don’t understand how someone so young can be involved with this war. 

**Rolf:** I’ve been doing mercenary for a few years now. I fought in the Mad King’s War too. 

**Rafiel:** … 

**Rolf:** Why do you bring this up again? Does that bother you? 

**Rafiel:** It does… My apologies for overstepping, but I wish that you weren’t placed in this position. You shouldn’t be forced to fight in a war this way. 

**Rolf:** I mean… I guess that most other boys my age wouldn’t be doing something like that, but… I’m a mercenary. This is just part of the job for me. 

**Rafiel:** Does that ever bother you? 

**Rolf:** I… I don’t think so. Why do you ask? Is something wrong? 

**Rafiel:** I suppose… I suppose I’m simply not used to the brutality of this war yet. I do not think that you should have gotten involved this way. 

**Rolf:** What do you mean? 

**Rafiel:** I… My apologies. We can discuss this again later. 

**Rolf:** Something is definitely going on… But what is it? 

**~ Rolf and Rafiel A ~**

**Rolf:** Prince Rafiel, you were watching me during that last battle. Can you tell me what’s going on? 

**Rafiel:** You… You remind me of people who I used to know a lifetime ago. 

**Rolf:** Huh? 

**Rafiel:** Before the burning of the Serenes Forest… I met many herons who were your age and younger. It feels almost cruel to see someone like you fighting in a war at such a young age. Herons regularly avoid combat when possible, but… The resemblance is still present, and it bothers me. 

**Rolf:** You don’t think that somebody my age should be fighting. 

**Rafiel:** It seems like a symbol of cruelty that you’re on the battlefield. 

**Rolf:** Well… How about I tell you a little story from my past then? 

**Rafiel:** What do you mean? 

**Rolf:** I’ve always had to fight for my place in this world. Even if it wasn’t actual combat, I had to fight against the odds to survive. After we were orphaned, Oscar, Boyd, and I had to do everything we could in order to get by. We were alone until Ike’s father found and hired us. 

**Rafiel:** … 

**Rolf:** I suppose… I suppose that I fight because I feel like that’s what I’ve always done. Oscar and Boyd didn’t want me to fight for a long time, but I can’t go back now. I have to contribute after all they’ve done for me. 

**Rafiel:** I see… I wish that you weren’t forced into such circumstances. 

**Rolf:** It’s alright. I have a family now, and I’m happy with them. I couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

**Rafiel:** It’s a relief to see that you’re so happy… 

**Rolf:** I know that I’m young, but I’m still going to fight for my family. I’ll defend you too. Thanks for looking out for me, Prince Rafiel. 

**Rafiel:** Simply Rafiel will do. And… I appreciate the offer. 

**Rolf:** Consider it a deal then… Rafiel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another weird pair that comes right out of left field! 
> 
> I wanted to emphasize Rolf's maturity and growth since Path of Radiance, so that's a huge basis for his conversation here. I feel like he and Rafiel have the potential to be really good friends, and I liked writing this one a lot. Shoutout to the weird pairs for being great ones that are lots of fun to work with, because this was a blast. 
> 
> -Digital


	30. Nealuchi x Nolan

**~ Nealuchi and Nolan C ~**

**Nealuchi:** Another exhausting battle done… Oh, I could certainly use a rest after all that, but I know there’s not exactly time to take a step back quite yet. 

**Nolan:** You look absolutely exhausted. You want any help getting back to your tent?

**Nealuchi:** That’s awfully kind of you to offer… I have other business to take care of before we turn in for the day though, I’m afraid. 

**Nolan:** Seems like there’s no rest for us these days, huh? 

**Nealuchi:** You can say that again! These old bones weren’t built for fighting as often as we have to. 

**Nolan:** If you need anything, all you need to do is say so. I’d be more than happy to help you. 

**Nealuchi:** Thank you, Nolan. I appreciate it. 

**Nolan:** In fact, what are you doing now? I can help you if you want. 

**Nealuchi:** That would be lovely. 

**~ Nealuchi and Nolan B ~**

**Nolan:** Another day, another exhausting battle… At least it’s over now. Thank the goddess for that much. It seems like each new day is an invitation to be attacked. I almost thought that I was over this. 

**Nealuchi:** That’s right… You were a leading member of the Dawn Brigade back when Daein was still under Begnion occupation, yes? 

**Nolan:** I was. It was how I lived for a long time, but I adjusted to feeling safe after a while. Looks like that all amounted to nothing. 

**Nealuchi:** Here’s to hoping that we’ll be able to return to peace after this is over. We have a daunting task ahead of us, but I believe that we can handle it. 

**Nolan:** Impossible is just a reason to try harder in my eyes. 

**Nealuchi:** I like the way you think, young man. We should stick together from here on out. 

**Nolan:** Sounds like a plan to me. 

**~ Nealuchi and Nolan A ~**

**Nolan:** Phew… I’m glad that we managed to escape that scrap without getting into too much trouble. 

**Nealuchi:** It’s nerve-wracking having to look out for everyone else all the time. I feel like I have to make sure that they’re all safe. It’s a shame when promising youths like them wind up hurt or worse. 

**Nolan:** I felt that and then some. I guess that my time with the Dawn Brigade has aged me a few years. The others are always on my mind even when we aren’t together. I just have to make sure that they’re alright no matter what’s happening. 

**Nealuchi:** I understand that completely… But we’re going to survive, and we can do everything in our power to ensure that they do too. 

**Nolan:** You’re right. It’s just another reason for us to get as strong as possible. Plus, the future after the war is going to be bright. We can see what everyone else has in store for the world to come on top of changing our lives for the better. I need some control over my own fate after struggling with it for so long. 

**Nealuchi:** One day, there won’t be any other issues with the war… 

**Nolan:** At least the end is in sight… And then we won’t have to worry about all the younger people in the army nearly giving us a heart attack day in and day out. 

**Nealuchi:** That will be an incredible day for sure… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nealuchi and Nolan's support??? More like 'Nealuchi And Nolan Get Tired From Looking After Their Kids All Day' (Naesala and the Dawn Brigade respectively) and honestly me too
> 
> -Digital


	31. Ilyana x Mia

**~ Ilyana and Mia C ~**

**Ilyana:** … 

**Mia:** There you are, Ilyana! I saw you wandering around camp, so I decided that I would drop by and give you a bit of food. 

**Ilyana:** Thank you, Mia… You remembered? 

**Mia:** Of course I did. I couldn’t ever forget the time that you nearly ate the shoes off my feet. 

**Ilyana:** Oh, this is delicious! 

**Mia:** I had a feeling that you would like it. Eat as much as you want. 

**Ilyana:** Why are you doing this for me…? 

**Mia:** I like spending time with you, that’s all. I figured this would be a great chance for us to talk about everything that’s been happening. 

**Ilyana:** That would be nice. 

**Mia:** Great! In that case, let’s go on and discuss what’s been going on as of late. How did you fare in the last fight? 

**Ilyana:** Oh, it was fine… 

**~ Ilyana and Mia B ~**

**Ilyana:** You brought more food… 

**Mia:** Yep! There’s enough for both of us this time. I just did a really intense round of training, and I need to eat a bit before I can go back at it. I like eating meals with you, so I figured I’d find you. 

**Ilyana:** You’re too kind, Mia. I don’t know what I would do without you. 

**Mia:** Probably try to eat somebody’s shoes again. 

**Ilyana:** It was one time… 

**Mia:** I’m just joking with you, Ily. Here you go. 

**Ilyana:** Where did you find this? It’s delicious. 

**Mia:** It was in the local town. I could tell that you would like it. 

**Ilyana:** And you were right… We should get more of this. 

**Mia:** I’ll pick more up later. For now, let’s just enjoy our time together, okay? 

**Ilyana:** Of course… Oh, it just gets better with every bite… 

**~ Ilyana and Mia A ~**

**Mia:** You came when you noticed that I had food… Your instincts are great. 

**Ilyana:** I like food. You know this. 

**Mia:** Yeah, but it’s time for everybody to eat. You could have gone to anybody else for this, but you still came to me. 

**Ilyana:** I… I like being around you, Mia. It’s fun to talk to you. 

**Mia:** Oh, you’re going to make me blush… Who would have thought that our friendship would turn into something like that? 

**Ilyana:** I didn’t expect it, but… I’m not upset with it at all. 

**Mia:** Me neither. The war is a bit less stressful with you around, Ilyana. When we talk, it seems like the rest of the world just… Doesn’t matter. 

**Ilyana:** You forget about your training around me… 

**Mia:** Hm… I guess so. I didn’t notice that. 

**Ilyana:** It’s nice that you like being with me so much… 

**Mia:** I like to talk to you too, but I guess that you already noticed that much… Oops. 

**Ilyana:** You’re funny. 

**Mia:** Oh… Um… Thanks. Man, you really are going to embarrass me… 

**Ilyana:** Is that so bad? 

**Mia:** I guess not… Anyways, here’s your food. I guess that you forgot about it for a moment while we were together. 

**Ilyana:** Huh… I didn’t think about it that way. 

**Mia:** Looks like we’re not so different after all. Who would have seen that one coming? 

**Ilyana:** Not me… But it’s okay. I’m happy as long as we’re together. 

**Mia:** That’s what matters most to me too… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not saying that this support made me ship them but yeah low key it did
> 
> -Digital


	32. Leanne x Edward

**~ Edward and Leanne C ~**

**Leanne:** … 

**Edward:** Oh, Princess Leanne! Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you! 

**Leanne:** Is… Okay. 

**Edward:** I really should learn to watch where I’m going… Um… That song you were singing is really pretty. 

**Leanne:** Thank you… 

**Edward:** I’ve heard you sing on the battlefield before. Your voice is really pretty. I’ve always wanted to be able to perform that way. 

**Leanne:** I see… 

**Edward:** Ah, look at me going again. I guess I got a bit tied up in my own rambles. Sorry about that. I should probably leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening, huh? We do have to keep marching again tomorrow. I’ll see you later. 

**Leanne:** Heart… Pure. How kind… 

**~ Edward and Leanne B ~**

**Edward:** … 

**Leanne:** Voice… Lovely. 

**Edward:** Ack-! Princess Leanne! How long have you been watching me?!

**Leanne:** Just… Moment. 

**Edward:** Aw, man… I was hoping that you of all people wouldn’t run into me while I was doing that… 

**Leanne:** My song… 

**Edward:** Yeah. I haven’t been able to get it out of my head since I heard it before. Your voice is amazing, and I wanted to try and at least learn the melodies. 

**Leanne:** I… I can… Teach. 

**Edward:** You… You would really do that? 

**Leanne:** Yes… Edward… Sweet. 

**Edward:** You’re going to embarrass me… Thanks. 

**Leanne:** Only truth… 

**Edward:** I… I’d love to have you teach me the song. When can we start? 

**Leanne:** Now?

**Edward:** Sure! Consider me in! 

**~ Edward and Leanne A ~**

**Edward:** … I guess that’s the end of the song. 

**Leanne:** You did… Very… Well. 

**Edward:** Thanks… I was just trying my best to get it right. You were the real star. No voice could ever hope to compete with yours. 

**Leanne:** Thank… Thank you. 

**Edward:** These past few weeks have been much more enjoyable with you around, Princess Leanne. It’s nice being able to talk to you this way. 

**Leanne:** I… I agree… 

**Edward:** I’m glad to hear it… 

**Leanne:** Why… Why did you… Want song? 

**Edward:** You mean… Why did I want to learn it? 

**Leanne:** Yes. 

**Edward:** The truth is… I want to hear it for my younger brother. 

**Leanne:** Brother…? 

**Edward:** Yeah… He’s a sweet kid. He grew up on the streets of Daein with me. We didn’t ever have parents to look out for us, so it was the two of us against the world. 

**Leanne:** Where… Where is he? 

**Edward:** He’s in an orphanage in Nevassa. For a while, he lived in a small town, but I picked him up after Daein was liberated so that we could be closer. He’s gotten older now, but… He always said that he liked it when I sang to him. I never thought I was great at it, but I would do anything to make him happy. Your song is so pretty, and I wanted to sing it to him when I saw him again after all of this ended. 

**Leanne:** He… He must be… Lovely. 

**Edward:** He is… You remind me of him in a way. So pure-hearted and kind… Thanks again for this. 

**Leanne:** Of c-course… Sing… Again? 

**Edward:** Do you mean… Do I want to sing the song with you one more time? 

**Leanne:** Mhm. 

**Edward:** That would be great… Let’s get to it. I’m sure it’ll be amazing. 

**Leanne:** It… It will be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so sweet god I absolutely love both of them
> 
> -Digital


	33. Brom x Heather

**~ Brom and Heather C ~**

**Brom:** Hey there, Heather. What are you up to so late at night? 

**Heather:** That’s not important. I should be getting to bed anyways. 

**Brom:** Are you sure? You didn’t eat all that much at dinner, and I want to make sure that nothing happens because you’re not taking care of yourself. 

**Heather:** I said that I was fine, so you should listen to me. It’ll be better off for both of us that way. 

**Brom:** You don’t seem all that happy… Is everything okay? 

**Heather:** Just leave me alone, will you? 

**Brom:** I… I suppose that I can do that if you’d really want that… Sorry for bothering you. 

**Heather:** Finally… 

**~ Brom and Heather B ~**

**Brom:** Heather? Can we talk? 

**Heather:** Ugh, what do you want this time? 

**Brom:** You just… It seems like you’ve been avoiding me. I don’t think that’s great given what we have to do together. We have to fight alongside one another, and--

**Heather:** Just stop right there. I’m not in the mood to be having this conversation. 

**Brom:** Heather, are you sure everything is okay? You don’t seem to be happy, and I’m starting to worry about you. 

**Heather:** Listen, I told you that I wasn’t in the mood to talk, and if you don’t listen to me and start leaving me alone, I’m going to have to show you the real reason that I’m considered as strong as I am. You don’t want that. 

**Brom:** I… I suppose not… 

**Heather:** I’m glad we understand each other. See you later. Or maybe not. That would be fine too. 

**Brom:** Something is clearly bothering her… But what is it? What’s going through her head? 

**~ Brom and Heather A ~**

**Brom:** … 

**Heather:** Quit looking at me like that. I’m here to say sorry. 

**Brom:** What? 

**Heather:** Apparently others are picking up on my hostility, and they want me to talk it out with you. That’s what I’m here to do. Sorry. 

**Brom:** Why do you hate me so much anyways? 

**Heather:** Well… The thing is… You remind me of my father. 

**Brom:** I… I do? 

**Heather:** Yeah. He was around for a while when I was a kid, but he ditched me and my mom as soon as times got tough. He seemed so nice and kind on the outside, but you have no idea what awful things he did when nobody was watching. My mother got sick, and he took everything we had to start a new life. 

**Brom:** And… And I remind you of him? 

**Heather:** Mostly in physical appearance, yeah, but… I’m starting to think that I might have been wrong about you. 

**Brom:** What makes you say that? 

**Heather:** When I was speaking with others in the army before coming here, I heard that… That everyone thinks you’re a really nice guy without any strings attached. I’m sorry for being so mean to you all this time. I was projecting, and I shouldn’t have done that. 

**Brom:** I’m just glad we worked it out before it could get any worse… 

**Heather:** Believe me when I say that I won’t be as rude as I was before ever again. I’m going to be nicer from here on out. 

**Brom:** Thanks, Heather… And if I ever see your father, I’m going to tell him what for since he abandoned someone like you. 

**Heather:** Gods… You really are a nice man… 

**Brom:** I’m just being myself. 

**Heather:** And there’s value in that. Don’t ever change, alright? 

**Brom:** Course not. 

**Heather:** Imagine if he had been my father instead… I bet life would have been a lot sweeter… I’ll just have to make up for it from here on out. It’s what Mother would want. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this yesterday so happy one month of supports
> 
> Also I love writing supports for the new RD characters I keep saying it but it keeps being true
> 
> -Digital


	34. Largo x Calill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter was uh. not where it was supposed to be at first but it's here now so that's a good thing.

**~ Largo and Calill C ~**

**Largo:** Haaaaa… There’s another day over. 

**Calill:** One day closer to the two of us heading back home too. 

**Largo:** I suppose so. I’m really starting to miss the old tavern. 

**Calill:** Dealing with drunkards is nothing compared to fighting in this war. I almost miss the monotony of daily life. 

**Largo:** You? Missing something boring? I never thought I’d see the day! 

**Calill:** You also never thought that you would see me with somebody like you. We’re both full of surprises. 

**Largo:** You were the one who rejected me at first, Calill. Don’t you remember? 

**Calill:** Details, details… 

**Largo:** Point taken, I suppose. We should see how the local taverns fare when we get the chance. 

**Calill:** That won’t be easy given the circumstances, but I suppose it would be nice to see how inferior our competition is. 

**Largo:** Perfect! It’s a date then! 

**Calill:** A date… He’s just as immature as ever. 

**~ Largo and Calill B ~**

**Largo:** Wow… This alcohol is terrible. 

**Calill:** I must say that I agree. It seems that nothing quite stands up to what we’re capable of dishing out back home. 

**Largo:** There’s a reason that so many people come to visit us as opposed to other bars. We know what we’re doing. 

**Calill:** I understand that it’s hard to find anything good to drink on the move this way, but it’s still unfortunate… I’ll need at least a few drinks to chase this down later. 

**Largo:** Then we can take this back home to share a drink when everything has been said and done. I’m longing for the taste of home as well. 

**Calill:** Are you trying to plan another date for us, Largo? 

**Largo:** Maybe. 

**Calill:** Fine… Consider me in. 

**Largo:** Perfect. I’ll be counting down the days. 

**~ Largo and Calill A ~**

**Calill:** Alright, Largo. That’s enough of this. 

**Largo:** What do you mean? 

**Calill:** All this strange fascination with romantic behavior. Where is it coming from? 

**Largo:** Well… 

**Calill:** Largo. 

**Largo:** Fine, fine! You said during the war three years ago that we would settle down for a while and see where everything went from there. 

**Calill:** Please don’t tell me that you’ve been doing this as a way of reinforcing my feelings. 

**Largo:** … 

**Calill:** And so, you don’t say anything. Largo, do you truly think that I would have stuck around this long if I didn’t think that this was worth my time and attention? 

**Largo:** I mean… 

**Calill:** Largo, we have a daughter together. We’re going to be a pairing for quite some time into the future. I’m not about to leave you. 

**Largo:** Phew… I had a feeling that you wouldn’t, but… I don’t know. I just got to thinking. 

**Calill:** Well, maybe you should stop that. 

**Largo:** Does this mean we aren’t going to be doing romantic things together anymore? 

**Calill:** Don’t be silly. This has been incredibly enjoyable for me, Largo. I would love to keep this up for a while longer. 

**Largo:** Great! I’ve already made a list of things for us to do after the war. 

**Calill:** I can’t believe you had any doubts about our relationship… I love you, you big fool. 

**Largo:** Aw… Really? 

**Calill:** I said it, didn’t I?

 **Largo:** Well, I love you too! It all evens out! 

**Calill:** Perfect. Now, about your list of ideas… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I'm doing supports for Largo bc it's unfair that he wasn't in RD my story my rules so here's a follow up on his support with Calill that I wrote for the last book woohoo Largo is a himbo 
> 
> -Digital


	35. Fiona x Leonardo

**~ Fiona and Leonardo C ~**

**Fiona:** Leonardo! It truly is you! 

**Leonardo:** Yes… That is my name. What about it? 

**Fiona:** That’s not what I’m talking about… Don’t you remember me? 

**Leonardo:** I… 

**Fiona:** Back in the day, we met at diplomatic meetings between noble houses of Daein. It’s been a long time, but I don’t think I could ever forget you. 

**Leonardo:** I don’t know what makes you think that strutting over here and talking about this is a good idea. There’s a reason that I’m here and not sitting atop a pile of gold these days. 

**Fiona:** If you don’t mind my asking… What happened to you? 

**Leonardo:** What? 

**Fiona:** You were once a noble. I remember that much. What happened for you to end up here? 

**Leonardo:** That isn’t important. 

**Fiona:** I--

**Leonardo:** We’re done talking. Goodbye, Fiona. 

**Fiona:** Leonardo, wait! ...Blast… 

**~ Fiona and Leonardo B ~**

**Fiona:** Leonardo? 

**Leonardo:** What is it this time?

**Fiona:** I simply wished to apologize for our last encounter. I believe that I was rude and pushed you the wrong way, and I owe you an apology for that. 

**Leonardo:** No, it’s fine… You have every right to your curiosity, I just… I don’t like thinking about the past. 

**Fiona:** If you’re alright with answering… Just what did happen to your family? 

**Leonardo:** ...The Mad King’s War happened. Not every noble house was as lucky as yours was. You survived, but… My father and brother died, and my mother followed them. I had nothing, and I only found home when the Dawn Brigade took me in. 

**Fiona:** I had no idea… I’m so sorry. 

**Leonardo:** Times have changed since we were kids, Fiona. I’m not of the same station I once was, and I doubt I ever will be again. 

**Fiona:** Goddess above… 

**~ Fiona and Leonardo A ~**

**Fiona:** Leonardo… I have to ask… What are you planning on doing after the war? 

**Leonardo:** I don’t know. I haven’t put much thought into it. 

**Fiona:** Well… If you ever decide that you want to return to the nobility of Daein, I would be happy to help you get a start. You lost everything, and you didn’t deserve that. 

**Leonardo:** I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline. 

**Fiona:** What? 

**Leonardo:** This is my life now. I can’t just abandon my team. You couldn’t leave your people, and I can’t leave mine. Besides… If I did become a noble again, I would spend the entire time thinking about what could have been but never was. My blood relatives are gone, and there’s nothing I can do to bring them back. 

**Fiona:** ‘Blood relatives’... You have a new family now. 

**Leonardo:** The Dawn Brigade is my home these days, and its members are my family. I can’t simply leave them. 

**Fiona:** I understand. Our loyalties lie in different places. 

**Leonardo:** But Daein is going to need restoration after the war is over. I’m sure we’ll see each other a time or two along the way, even if it won’t be like what we’re used to. 

**Fiona:** Fate has brought us together multiple times, and I’m confident that it will guide us to a brighter tomorrow. 

**Leonardo:** There you go… Just as positive as always. 

**Fiona:** It’s part of my charm. 

**Leonardo:** I know… And even if everything has changed… I’m glad that’s stayed the same. 

**Fiona:** We’ve changed, but we can be the same as well. 

**Leonardo:** I’ll have to think about that. 

**Fiona:** I’ll be looking forward to our next conversation, Leonardo. 

**Leonardo:** Yeah… Me too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This support can also be called 'random trivia about Leonardo that basically nobody knows' woohoo
> 
> -Digital


	36. Micaiah x Meg

**~ Micaiah and Meg C ~**

**Meg:** … 

**Micaiah:** Meg, how have you been doing this afternoon? I noticed that you’ve been quieter than usual. 

**Meg:** I guess I’ve just been thinking about home… 

**Micaiah:** That’s right… You come all the way from Crimea, don’t you? I remember you mentioning that when we first crossed paths. 

**Meg:** Yeah. I’ve been missing my home village lately. I didn’t think any of this would be happening… 

**Micaiah:** I don’t think that any of us did, if I’m being honest. 

**Meg:** I don’t know what’s going on back home, and it makes me wonder how much I’m missing. 

**Micaiah:** I understand… If you want to leave at any point, feel free to do so. Nobody is going to force you to stay here. 

**Meg:** Thank you for saying so, Micaiah… I just need a bit of time to think. 

**Micaiah:** Of course. Take as long as you need. 

**~ Micaiah and Meg B ~**

**Micaiah:** Hello, Meg. What are you up to now? 

**Meg:** I’m writing a letter to send back home. 

**Micaiah:** I see… 

**Meg:** Even if I can’t exactly send them given our situation, I still like writing to my family members. It’s like a journal of sorts about everything that we’ve been doing lately. 

**Micaiah:** I understand. It’s natural to miss people like that. 

**Meg:** Maybe I’ll be able to show them everything that I wrote after this is over. I’m sure that would be really nice… I’ll have lots of stories to tell then. 

**Micaiah:** That’s true. History is happening all around us, and we’re at the center of it. 

**Meg:** You’re right… 

**Micaiah:** Are… Are you still thinking about going home? 

**Meg:** I don’t know… For right now, I think that I’m okay. Thank you for asking. 

**Micaiah:** You’re welcome. Do what you think is right. 

**Meg:** What I think is right… Hm… 

**~ Micaiah and Meg A ~**

**Meg:** Alright, Micaiah. I’ve made up my mind. 

**Micaiah:** Oh? What is it? 

**Meg:** I’m going to stay here from now on. 

**Micaiah:** What made you change your mind? 

**Meg:** I thought about what you said before. I like being here. I never would have imagined leaving behind my home village before I decided to go out on a journey. I didn’t think that I would be part of something like this either, but… I like being able to meet so many new people from all walks of life. It’s something that you can’t experience if you stay in your comfort zone. 

**Micaiah:** I’m proud of you for breaking out of your shell. 

**Meg:** Thank you… One day, I hope to be like you, Micaiah. You're so confident and powerful. I’m going to stay here for as long as you need me, and I’ll do what I can to help out the war effort. You can consider that much a promise. 

**Micaiah:** I’m honored to hear that you admire me, Meg… I care greatly for you as well, and I’m happy that you decided to stay. I would miss you if you were gone. 

**Meg:** Aw, shucks… Thanks, Micaiah. I’m going to follow in your footsteps, I promise! 

**Micaiah:** As long as you never lose what makes you yourself… Alright. I look forward to seeing the independent young woman that you will inevitably become. 

**Meg:** Thank you, Micaiah… What would I do without you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character development is spiiiiiicy
> 
> -Digital


	37. Shinon x Sigrun

**~ Shinon and Sigrun C ~**

**Sigrun:** Good afternoon, Shinon. 

**Shinon:** … 

**Sigrun:** Pardon me for asking, but… Why are you glaring at me so intensely? Is something the matter? 

**Shinon:** Stop it. 

**Sigrun:** Stop what? 

**Shinon:** This whole act of being so nice to everybody. It’s annoying. 

**Sigrun:** I’m afraid I don’t understand. 

**Shinon:** If you have problems with people, just say it already. Don’t bother with pretending to be something that you’re not. 

**Sigrun:** You misunderstand me, Shinon. I’m only acting the way that I find to be for the best. I’m acting loyally to myself. 

**Shinon:** Fine. Keep insisting on that. I’m not here to argue with you. I’m leaving.

**Sigrun:** You were arguing with me though… Sigh. I wonder what’s bothering him… 

**~ Shinon and Sigrun B ~**

**Sigrun:** I think that we should talk, Shinon. 

**Shinon:** We have nothing to discuss. 

**Sigrun:** Why did you get so upset with me before? We’re comrades, you know. If you have issues with me, it would be for the best if you stated them upright so that we could resolve the problem before it grew any worse. 

**Shinon:** It doesn’t even matter. 

**Sigrun:** And yet, you’ve been avoiding me for quite some time. 

**Shinon:** Fine! Just leave me alone and don’t say anything to me after I tell you this! I’m only saying it so that you’ll get off my back, alright? 

**Sigrun:** I… 

**Shinon:** You remind me of my mother, okay? Now buzz off. I’ve had enough of listening to you talk. 

**Sigrun:** His mother…? That certainly wasn’t the turn I expected that conversation to take… How strange. I wonder if there’s anything that I can do to help him… 

**~ Shinon and Sigrun A ~**

**Shinon:** Quit following me, would you? I can hear you there. 

**Sigrun:** My apologies… I simply don’t want us to argue about this anymore. 

**Shinon:** We’re not arguing. I told you to leave me alone. 

**Sigrun:** Your animosity towards me is impacting our performance on the battlefield. Even our commanders are noticing. 

**Shinon:** Fine. If you really want to talk about it, then just say so. 

**Sigrun:** Please tell me how I remind you of your mother. I don’t want this to be a problem longer than it already has been. 

**Shinon:** She was so… Fake. She always wanted everyone to think that she was perfect and could never do anything wrong. Guess what? That couldn’t have been more incorrect. She was nice on the outside, but she was full of hate inside. 

**Sigrun:** And… You assumed that I would be like that? 

**Shinon:** Every person has a second motive to each situation. Look around. Act like every person’s wishes are completely innocent. 

**Sigrun:** I… I’m not going to claim that everyone is not like that, but… I think that you’re treating the world as if it’s attacking you when that isn’t the case. 

**Shinon:** What are you on about? 

**Sigrun:** The world can be a cruel place, and people can be two-faced, but… Not everyone is. Allow yourself to have faith that some people are good. 

**Shinon:** Yeah. Sure. 

**Sigrun:** I understand that I can’t change your mind on my own, but… I still want you to know that I’m saying this because I don’t want you to be upset anymore. 

**Shinon:** What are you suggesting I do then? 

**Sigrun:** I think that you should be a bit less hostile towards the world. Allow people to be kind to you. 

**Shinon:** … 

**Sigrun:** If you truly want me to stay away from you, then I will. If you decide that you want someone to talk to though… I’m here. Your mother and I are nothing alike. I want to help you. There’s nothing else to it. 

**Shinon:** You just want me to stop being mad at you. 

**Sigrun:** There you go again, always searching for a second motive… This isn’t about arguments anymore, Shinon. I want to help you. 

**Shinon:** ...Fine. If you’re going to get on me about hating the world, then I’ll start changing that with you. 

**Sigrun:** I’m honored to hear you say that. If you ever need something, all you need to do is speak with me. I promise. 

**Shinon:** ...What a strange woman… Maybe I was wrong about her… Hmph. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I did a ~ character development ~ wow!
> 
> -Digital


	38. Makalov x Aran

**~ Aran and Makalov C ~**

**Aran:** You… I know you. 

**Makalov:** And you are… Pardon me, do we know each other? 

**Aran:** We do. You lived in Begnion before this, didn’t you? 

**Makalov:** Who wants to know? 

**Aran:** My adoptive family consists of merchants. That should ring a few bells for you. After all, you’ve caused quite a few problems for my family. You’ve got debts that you never paid back. 

**Makalov:** Eep-! How did you know?! 

**Aran:** Crude drawings of you can be found on dartboards. 

**Makalov:** I… Please spare me! I promise that I can change! 

**Aran:** I’m not here to collect money from you. 

**Makalov:** That’s what they all say before they turn around and take from me! 

**Aran:** Believe what you want. No skin off my back. 

**Makalov:** Eeeeeeek!!

**Aran:** And he ran off. Whatever. That’s his problem. 

**~ Aran and Makalov B ~**

**Aran:** You’re avoiding me. 

**Makalov:** Aran… You noticed? 

**Aran:** Everybody noticed. They keep asking me about it. I don’t know how to tell them that you’re staying away from me because you owe my parents money.

**Makalov:** Please don’t let anybody from the Royal Knights find out! They’re going to be so mad! 

**Aran:** Are you ever going to learn how to pay back your doubts and take accountability for your actions? I’ve heard from others in the army that this is normal for you. 

**Makalov:** I… Well… 

**Aran:** Of course. People like you never change. I shouldn’t have expected anything else. 

**Makalov:** Don’t give me the disappointed face! 

**Aran:** What else do you expect me to do? 

**Makalov:** I don’t know… 

**Aran:** Exactly. Let’s just leave it here. I’m not coming to collect money from you, but that doesn’t mean that I condone your behavior. As long as you understand that, I’ll leave this alone. 

**Makalov:** Phew… He’s gone… I don’t know how much more of those death glares I can take…

**~ Aran and Makalov A ~**

**Makalov:** Here. 

**Aran:** What? 

**Makalov:** You said that you didn’t want me to pay you back, but… I feel bad. You keep on looking at me like that. 

**Aran:** You’re paying me back for what you did to my family? 

**Makalov:** Yeah. Take it or leave it. 

**Aran:** ...How much of this did you get through gambling? 

**Makalov:** Do you want the money or not? 

**Aran:** Use this to pay back the people who are actually coming after you. I told you that we don’t need to settle the score right now. We’ll deal with it another time. 

**Makalov:** I knew you were going to ask me about it again… 

**Aran:** Listen, I might not care much about just leaving you be, but my family is a different story. They will get upset about this when they hear where you are. 

**Makalov:** Of course… 

**Aran:** Given what they’ve done to those dartboards of your face, I would get your money together in advance.

**Makalov:** I don’t like the sound of that at all… 

**Aran:** I’m trying to help you, believe it or not. I don’t like seeing people getting skewered if it can be avoided. 

**Makalov:** Alright… I’m going to see if I can double my money. 

**Aran:** Suddenly, I see why debt collectors hate you. 

**Makalov:** What was that? 

**Aran:** Give me the money. Somebody has to keep you from being irresponsible. 

**Makalov:** Sigh… Time to find another way to spend the rest of the night then… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I need to care for all of the characters in this equally regardless of my true opinions on them so that I don't show too much bias  
> Also me: I don't care for Makalov
> 
> -Digital


	39. Giffca x Mordecai

**~ Mordecai and Giffca C ~**

**Mordecai:** … 

**Giffca:** You seem lost in thought. 

**Mordecai:** Giffca! I did not notice you were there. 

**Giffca:** Such is the way of my work. 

**Mordecai:** Mm, you make a fair point. 

**Giffca:** What are you thinking about? 

**Mordecai:** Gallia… How the people there are doing now. 

**Giffca:** Right now, nobody is doing well at all. The goddess has turned everyone to stone. 

**Mordecai:** I know that. Still, I worry… 

**Giffca:** Quite some time has passed since you were there… That’s right. 

**Mordecai:** First, it was Crimea. Then, it was Begnion. 

**Giffca:** I suppose so… 

**Mordecai:** I simply wonder… If Gallia is alright. 

**Giffca:** Who can say? We’ll have to complete our objective first. 

**Mordecai:** …Yes… We will… 

**~ Mordecai and Giffca B ~**

**Mordecai:** Can a goddess even die? 

**Giffca:** What? 

**Mordecai:** Goddesses… Do they die?

**Giffca:** I’m afraid I have no idea. 

**Mordecai:** Gallia will never be safe if goddesses cannot die. 

**Giffca:** ...That’s what you’re worried about. You fear that we’re operating on assumptions rather than evidence. What if Ashera doesn’t do anything to undo what she has already done to the continent? 

**Mordecai:** Many said that she loved the people, but she still turned them to stone. We are the only ones left. 

**Giffca:** And Gallia is a mystery at the moment… Many people are stone now, but we don’t know if they’ll be able to return to normal. Yune seems sure, but there is still a chance she’s wrong. 

**Mordecai:** Will we be the only ones left forever? Will it be only us forever? 

**Giffca:** I’m afraid I don’t have answers to that question… None of us do. Not yet, at the very least. We just have to hope that Yune is correct in her beliefs. 

**Mordecai:** Hope… That is all we can do… 

**~ Mordecai and Giffca A ~**

**Mordecai:** … 

**Giffca:** Is something on your mind, Mordecai? 

**Mordecai:** I… I am hoping for the safety of Gallia. For the safety of everyone on Tellius. 

**Giffca:** ...The world is lucky to have a kind soul such as yourself, Mordecai. 

**Mordecai:** The world is cruel. War is cruel. That does not mean I must be. 

**Giffca:** It’s something to be valued, especially in times like these. 

**Mordecai:** I am hoping that I will see Gallia at least once more when times are peaceful. I miss the people, and I want them to be safe. 

**Giffca:** If the goddess was as caring as you are, I doubt we would be in this situation now… She claims that we have lost our way for falling to war, but she did little to absolve us of our suffering. She was sleeping all this time, unaware of what was taking place outside her resting place. 

**Mordecai:** I pray that peace will come by our hands. The goddess may not be helping us, but we can still save our people. I was uncertain before, but… I am sure now. 

**Giffca:** I admire your confidence, Mordecai… Gallia will welcome your return when the war draws to a close. 

**Mordecai:** And I will welcome Gallia… May peace arrive soon to save everyone on the continent, laguz and beorc. Gallia, Crimea, Daein… They all deserve the same hope. 

**Giffca:** Allow me to join you for a moment to pray for the future. If you would have me, that is. 

**Mordecai:** Of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooah a tenth of the way through no way
> 
> -Digital


	40. Oliver x Tanith

**~ Oliver and Tanith C ~**

**Tanith:** You… I was hoping that the rumors weren’t true when I heard that you could be found in the army. 

**Oliver:** What is the meaning of this?! Why do you point your blade at someone as illustrious as I? 

**Tanith:** Why wouldn’t I do this? That’s the better question. After everything that you’ve pulled, this feels like it’s pretty natural, wouldn’t you say? 

**Oliver:** I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean. All I have done is in the name of beauty. 

**Tanith:** Uh-huh… You mean buying and selling innocent laguz was done in the name of beauty? 

**Oliver:** I am here to look after the lovely herons! They must be defended by someone, and I am happy to act as their guardian. 

**Tanith:** You’re clearly new here… You had best not try anything to hurt them or anybody else. If you do, I won’t hesitate to run you through. Understood? 

**Oliver:** O-Of course… What a stern woman… Just as tense as I remember… 

**~ Oliver and Tanith B ~**

**Tanith:** Stop looking like that. 

**Oliver:** Whatever are you referring to? 

**Tanith:** I can see that you’re watching the heron royalty. It’s creeping everybody out, myself included. 

**Oliver:** I have already told you of--

**Tanith:** Your obligation to defend the precious, yes, I’ve heard the speech a time or two. It gives me a headache each time. Everybody else might be accepting that you’re on our side, but I won’t be easily fooled. 

**Oliver:** My motives are nothing but sincere. 

**Tanith:** You really expect me to believe that? You’ve done nothing but cause problems for us since you first appeared. Senator or soldier, you’re a troublemaker. 

**Oliver:** Your words strike harshly… I am here because I wish to be. Nothing more, nothing less. 

**Tanith:** You might be here, but none of us want you to be here… Goddess, please save our souls. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. 

**~ Oliver and Tanith A ~**

**Tanith:** You. 

**Oliver:** What is it that brings you to my side once again? Have you been captivated by my incredible charm? 

**Tanith:** Never in a thousand years. Tell me, what are you planning to do after the war? 

**Oliver:** I will follow the whims of fate and see where they take me. If all goes well, I will be able to follow the lovely members of the heron royal fami--

**Tanith:** Don’t even finish that sentence. It isn’t going to happen. 

**Oliver:** You still refuse to give me a chance? 

**Tanith:** Can you blame me? My job is to protect Empress Sanaki. You are at risk of interfering with such a duty. 

**Oliver:** You perform your duty well… And your glares are terrifying. 

**Tanith:** I do what I must… But I want you to promise me one thing. 

**Oliver:** Oh? Do continue. 

**Tanith:** After the war ends, we had best not see one another ever again. We won’t have any reasons to keep you alive at that point. You know of your crimes, and you are liable for execution. 

**Oliver:** Begnion alone could never truly chain a connoisseur of beauty such as myself. I will travel the world over to see what is waiting for me beyond the borders of my fair nation. 

**Tanith:** Thank the gods… As soon as the war is over, we will never speak or acknowledge one another again. Understood? 

**Oliver:** If that is what you so desire. 

**Tanith:** Look at that… He does have some damn sense… It’s a shame I have half a mind to kill him here and now. Oh, if not for the mercies of my superiors, he would be… Hmph. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Today we openly bash Oliver. Tomorrow? Who knows?" - Tanith at some point during this support probably
> 
> -Digital


	41. Calill x Geoffrey

**~ Calill and Geoffrey C ~**

**Geoffrey:** Calill, I don’t believe that I ever had the chance to thank you. 

**Calill:** Thank me? What brought this on? 

**Geoffrey:** During the siege of Fort Alpea… I never thanked you for all that you did for both the queen and the Crimean Royal Knights. 

**Calill:** Oh, there’s no need to worry about that. I helped because I wanted to. I knew that it was the best thing to do. 

**Geoffrey:** In a time where soldiers were scarce, you did quite a bit to aid our fight against Duke Ludveck. I still wish to show my appreciation.

**Calill:** How about this? You can make it up to me at some other point if you’re so insistent on satisfying this debt. 

**Geoffrey:** Alright. I can do that. 

**Calill:** Oh, Geoffrey… You truly can be an exhausting man, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t find it endearing. 

**~ Calill and Geoffrey B ~**

**Geoffrey:** Your skills with a tome are still unparalleled, I see. 

**Calill:** Of course. I’ve been sure to keep my abilities refined. You never know when a beauty such as myself will be needed on the battlefield. 

**Geoffrey:** Life does throw unexpected matters at us from time to time… 

**Calill:** Exactly. It’s best to be safe rather than sorry. 

**Geoffrey:** Given that you’ve moved into the life of a shop owner, I didn’t realize that you would be remaining so sharp with a tome. 

**Calill:** I have many surprises up my sleeve. 

**Geoffrey:** I see… Have you put any thought into what you wish to receive from me for your previous service? 

**Calill:** I’ve been a touch distracted given current circumstances. Forgive me. 

**Geoffrey:** It’s fine. Take your time. 

**Calill:** Hm… There’s something on his mind… I wonder what could be bothering him. 

**~ Calill and Geoffrey A ~**

**Geoffrey:** Calill, I have a question for you. 

**Calill:** That much is obvious. What is it? 

**Geoffrey:** Have you ever considered joining the Crimean Royal Knights? 

**Calill:** That’s a big question, you know… 

**Geoffrey:** You said that you’ve been training to remain prepared in case of a fight. If you need somewhere to battle, the Crimean Royal Knights would be more than happy to receive you. 

**Calill:** I would be lying if I said that I had not considered it, but… I’m afraid that my purpose lies elsewhere these days. 

**Geoffrey:** I understand. If you ever change your mind, we would love to have you join our ranks. 

**Calill:** I’ll keep that up my sleeve in case the whim ever takes me… And I’ll be keeping your supposed debt to me in mind as well. 

**Geoffrey:** I had a feeling you were going to say that. 

**Calill:** I know how you function, Geoffrey. You’re a man of honor and loyalty. If you feel that you owe someone something, you won’t back down until you’ve repaid them. 

**Geoffrey:** That much is accurate. 

**Calill:** We’ll work it out after the war, alright? There’s not much to do when you’re constantly marching anyways, wouldn’t you say? 

**Geoffrey:** I take it this means we’ll be seeing more of each other then? 

**Calill:** Oh, please. With how many of your knights come to my tavern to get drunk after a day of hard work, it’s only a matter of time that you appear again to drag them back. 

**Geoffrey:** You make a good point… We’ll never be too far away from one another, it seems. 

**Calill:** That’s nothing to complain about though. 

**Geoffrey:** I agree completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I'm posting this super early that's weird
> 
> -Digital


	42. Muarim x Lethe

**~ Muarim and Lethe C ~**

**Lethe:** It’s been a while since we last saw one another, Muarim. 

**Muarim:** I suppose it has… Many things have changed. 

**Lethe:** Another war has begun… Where have you been all this time? Every nation on the continent has gone to battle, but you were nowhere to be seen. I’ve heard that you were once working with the Daein Liberation Army, but you left their ranks after Daein’s freedom was confirmed. 

**Muarim:** I… I am afraid that I could not remain there any longer. 

**Lethe:** Did… Did something happen? 

**Muarim:** You could certainly say that…

**Lethe:** Tell me. 

**Muarim:** I… I will at a later point. How does that sound? 

**Lethe:** Alright. Stay safe until then. 

**Muarim:** Of course. 

**~ Muarim and Lethe B ~**

**Muarim:** The one behind the Feral Ones… I met him. 

**Lethe:** What?! 

**Muarim:** He has since perished, but… During the war in Daein, he appeared as an advisor to the prince. He attempted to turn me into a Feral One. If not for Prince Rafiel saving me… 

**Lethe:** ...I understand. He’s rotting in hell now, but… I can certainly see how that would weigh heavily on a person. 

**Muarim:** Daein is a prejudiced land. It pulled away from Begnion precisely because it wished to have stricter laws against laguz such as us. 

**Lethe:** The slave trade in Begnion is only the tip of the iceberg as far as ridding this land of hatred. 

**Muarim:** Correct. I have done what I can to save those who have suffered, but… Much work has yet to be carried out. 

**Lethe:** I understand… One of these days… 

**Muarim:** Yes… One day. 

**~ Muarim and Lethe A ~**

**Lethe:** Muarim, you have never been to Gallia. 

**Muarim:** No, I have not. 

**Lethe:** When the war ends, I wish to take you there. You once told me that you had lived without the pride of the laguz in your heart, but I want to change that. When the war ends, I want you to see Gallia with me. 

**Muarim:** My work will take me elsewhere, I’m afraid. 

**Lethe:** You don’t need to stay forever. Just for a short while, see Gallia. In return, I’ll do what I can to help your group free laguz in Begnion from the influence of the slave trade. 

**Muaim:** You wish to do such a thing? I would think that you have too much to do in Gallia to come to Begnion. 

**Lethe:** I can spare some time away from my homeland. Besides, there are many of our laguz brethren who continue to suffer. I want to do what I can to free them as well. 

**Muarim:** May they one day understand laguz pride the same way that you do. 

**Lethe:** They shouldn’t have to live in shame of what they are. It isn’t wrong to be proud of who you are, and Begnion is cowardly for enforcing such a ridiculous mindset. 

**Muarim:** I agree completely. 

**Lethe:** We both have important work to do for the sake of furthering our similar ambitions. We want the world to change, and even if it drives us apart in the short-term… I’m confident that we’ll see one another again. 

**Muarim:** The blood of the laguz binds us regardless of distance. 

**Lethe:** And it will be that same blood and pride that allows us to see peace. We’ll free those under the influence of the feral drug, save those in the traces of the Begnion slave trade, and unite the people of Tellius. 

**Muarim:** I’m looking forward to that day. 

**Lethe:** And I as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaa supports are fun
> 
> -Digital


	43. Soren x Stefan

**~ Soren and Stefan C ~**

**Stefan:** You look the same. 

**Soren:** What are you doing here? 

**Stefan:** I have my reasons for coming out of the desert, if that’s what you’re wondering. There’s an easy way to lure me out of my hiding spot if you know me well enough. 

**Soren:** ...People like us. 

**Stefan:** It matters not right now. What I’m focused on is the fact that you look the same as you did three years ago. 

**Soren:** … 

**Stefan:** What’s it been now? Six years since you aged like a beorc? 

**Soren:** We aren’t having this conversation. 

**Stefan:** They’re going to start noticing soon. You have to be careful for your own sake. 

**Soren:** We’re done talking. Goodbye, Stefan. 

**Stefan:** He understands… He simply doesn’t want to admit it. 

**~ Soren and Stefan B ~**

**Stefan:** Branded lead difficult lives. People like us… We’ve suffered for a great many years. 

**Soren:** I thought I told you that we weren’t speaking anymore. 

**Stefan:** I thought you knew me better than that. I won’t simply abandon this topic on the flip of a coin that way. I’m doing this because I want to help you. Branded have been targets for discrimination for a great many years. 

**Soren:** I’m far more aware of such a truth than you realize. 

**Stefan:** The laguz shun us as if we do not exist. It’s easier for their pride that way. The beorc respond with violence, finding us to be bad omens. We belong nowhere but together. 

**Soren:** I know where I belong, and it’s here with Ike. I thought I had made as much clear three years ago. If you know what’s best for you, then you’ll drop this subject as soon as I finish this sentence. 

**Stefan:** It’s always a tragedy when another Branded suffers because of their blood… I don’t want that to happen to you. 

**Soren:** … 

**Stefan:** Consider it. That’s all I ask. 

**~ Soren and Stefan A ~**

**Soren:** I have an answer for you. 

**Stefan:** I doubt that you have thought much on the matter at all. 

**Soren:** I knew my response before you could even ask the question. I will be staying with Ike regardless of your thoughts on the matter. I belong at his side, and there will never be another place that wants for my presence more. He has made as much clear, and I believe that my own ambitions have as well. 

**Stefan:** Do you believe that you will be safe with him? Are you confident that this won’t end in ruin? 

**Soren:** You’ve met the man. You must be aware of how firm he is in his beliefs of equality. 

**Stefan:** I am aware. I simply want you to be safe. 

**Soren:** With him, I am safe. He knows more than you realize. 

**Stefan:** You told him? 

**Soren:** Ike won’t allow anything to happen to me. He refuses to let harm befall any of his companions. I am no different from the rest in such a respect. Laguz, beorc, or Branded… It matters not to Ike. 

**Stefan:** I see… If you believe that you will be safe at his side, then I won’t press the matter any further. 

**Soren:** Thank you. 

**Stefan:** But if you ever find yourself needing a home, you know where to find me. You’ll be able to locate the village easily. Branded are naturals when it comes to locating the place, you’ll find. 

**Soren:** I’ll keep that in mind even if I have no intentions of following you up on that offer. 

**Stefan:** As long as you’re safe, I won’t intervene. But if trouble arrives… All you need to do is come to Grann Desert. Your friends are there, and that fact will never change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this one and here it is woo
> 
> -Digital


	44. Kieran x Oscar

**~ Kieran and Oscar C ~**

**Kieran:** And so we meet again… It’s almost as if us crossing paths was fated by the gods themselves!

**Oscar:** Hello again, Kieran. 

**Kieran:** Such a cavalier greeting… I can’t say that I’m surprised. You have never quite reached the level of elegance known within the knights of Crimea. 

**Oscar:** To be fair, I don’t think that anyone could reach the level that you have set for yourself. 

**Kieran:** Perhaps you are correct… I wish for us to duel one another and see how far we have come in the past three years!

**Oscar:** It’s been a while since we were last together… Not since before the Greil Mercenaries left the court of Crimea. 

**Kieran:** Your presence has been sorely missed. Grab your weapon and allow us to spar as we once did!

**Oscar:** Alright. If that’s what you truly want, I’ll indulge you. Let’s get this over with. 

**Kieran:** It would be my honor!

**~ Kieran and Oscar B ~**

**Kieran:** You know… I’ve sensed something different from you as of late. Don’t tell me that you’re finally considering leaving behind your mercenary life! ...Please tell me that. 

**Oscar:** I’ve been contemplating what happened when we rescued Lucia at the end of the battle at Fort Alpea. 

**Kieran:** That’s right. Mercenaries or otherwise, you acted as a knight then. It was like you were back to defending Crimea the way that you did all those years ago.

**Oscar:** It was a unique sense of thrill, I’ll say that much.

**Kieran:** I thought you were confident in staying as a mercenary. 

**Oscar:** There are some things meant for mercenaries while other things are meant for knights… That much remains true. 

**Kieran:** Do you believe that you are made to be a knight then? Do you finally understand my thought process on the matter? 

**Oscar:** It’s something to consider. I’ll put it that way. 

**Kieran:** Finally… Here’s to hoping he decides to follow through with it…!

**~ Kieran and Oscar A ~**

**Oscar:** Kieran, I… I believe that there’s a chance I might be coming back to work for the Crimean Royal Knights once again. 

**Kieran:** Where did this come from? After all your years of believing otherwise, are you finally ready to change your mind? 

**Oscar:** In a way, I suppose that I’ve always missed being a knight. I simply needed the right situation to show me that. 

**Kieran:** The Royal Knights are always wanting for skilled fighters such as yourself. I have no doubt that you will be welcomed without a moment of hesitation if you chose to regain our ranks. 

**Oscar:** I’m confident of that much as well… I’ve always had the feeling that Lord Geoffrey was curious about me. 

**Kieran:** Lord Geoffrey would be more than happy to welcome you into our ranks! But… Is this what you want? 

**Oscar:** What? 

**Kieran:** Don’t tell me that you’re bowing under the weight of the pressure of others! Is that the reasoning for your return? 

**Oscar:** Not at all. This is a choice I’m making alone, I promise. 

**Kieran:** Good! You wouldn’t be up to your full strength if you were forced into this, after all. 

**Oscar:** Of course… I can’t say I’m surprised with your thoughts on the matter. 

**Kieran:** The Royal Knights have missed you, Oscar… And so have I. 

**Oscar:** How sentimental of you, Kieran. 

**Kieran:** It will remain our secret. Understood?

**Oscar:** I wouldn’t dream of telling a soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CAVALIERS
> 
> TWO CAVALIERS
> 
> Anyways I posted the first chapter of three new stories in the past two days so please go check those out oop
> 
> -Digital


	45. Astrid x Lyre

**~ Lyre and Astrid C ~**

**Lyre:** Who goes there? I know that you’re watching me. Come out before I do something that will end messily. 

**Astrid:** My apologies. I didn’t mean to bother you. 

**Lyre:** Oh! Astrid… Sorry. I thought you were an enemy soldier for a moment there. 

**Astrid:** It’s alright. I should have told you that I was going to be there in the first place. 

**Lyre:** Speaking of that, why were you there? If you don’t mind me asking, that is. 

**Astrid:** I… I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I saw you get a cut on your arm during the last battle. 

**Lyre:** Oh, this? It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it. 

**Astrid:** Alright… I-I’ll leave you to the rest of your day then. My apologies for frightening you. 

**Lyre:** She sure did seem tense… I wonder why. 

**~ Lyre and Astrid B ~**

**Lyre:** You know, Astrid, if you’re going to keep watching me, you might as well just come out and say it. I don’t think there’s a reason to be all secretive about it. 

**Astrid:** I’m--

**Lyre:** You don’t need to apologize. That’s not what I’m asking for. 

**Astrid:** … 

**Lyre:** What has you so interested in me in the first place? Did I do something that makes you want to get closer to me? I don’t know what it is, if that’s the case. It would be best if you elaborated so that we can work this out sooner rather than later. 

**Astrid:** You remind me of my sister. 

**Lyre:** I didn’t know you had one. 

**Astrid:** Not many people do… I have a few, actually. 

**Lyre:** I see… And it’s been enough to get you so firmly attached to the hip with me?

**Astrid:** I suppose… 

**Lyre:** Hm… 

**Astrid:** I’ll… I’ll leave you to the rest of your day. I’ll see you later, Lyre. 

**Lyre:** Again with the weird behavior… What’s going on with her…?

**~ Lyre and Astrid A ~**

**Lyre:** Can we talk?

**Astrid:** Um… Yes. Sorry. I suppose that I was watching you again… I should just tell you when I want to be with you. 

**Lyre:** You should. I want to know why you’re so interested too. You’ve been so attached, but I don’t know why. You said that I reminded you of your sister, but I’d like to know a little more than that. 

**Astrid:** My older sister… She was like you when I was young. 

**Lyre:** What?

**Astrid:** So full of hope and life… The world was difficult, but she never bowed to it. That simply wasn’t in her nature. I admired her for it. I wished that I could be more like her. 

**Lyre:** You’re using past tense. That has me a bit worried. 

**Astrid:** It’s been a long time since we saw each other… She was wed to a Begnion noble when she turned eighteen. I haven’t seen her since then. Her hope… It isn’t there anymore. Being with you reminded me of those happy times we shared. 

**Lyre:** But why didn’t you just talk to me then?

**Astrid:** I… I was afraid of messing up and driving you away. 

**Lyre:** Don’t worry about that. I’m not a scary person to talk to. Besides, you can’t really enjoy spending time with me if we don’t ever speak, huh?

**Astrid:** I suppose not… 

**Lyre:** I think we should talk more often. How does that sound?

**Astrid:** Lovely, as a matter of fact… 

**Lyre:** Who knows? Maybe you’ll be able to see your sister again one day too. 

**Astrid:** I can only dream… 

**Lyre:** Until then, let’s become actual friends, okay? No more watching from a distance or anything. 

**Astrid:** It’s a deal… And Lyre? Thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like these two talking a lot more than I thought wow
> 
> -Digital


	46. Heather x Mist

**~ Heather and Mist C ~**

**Mist:** Oh, these flowers truly are lovely… I haven’t seen any nice blooms like this in a long time.

**Heather:** You’re paying an awful lot of attention to those petals, huh?

**Mist:** Ah, hey, Heather. Yeah, it’s been a while since I was able to pick flowers. It helps me to get my mind off everything, and I think that they’re nice to have around.

**Heather:** We’re so busy with marching that it’s hard to kick back and relax… I’m glad that you were able to find something interesting around here. 

**Mist:** We all need ways of decompressing sometimes… Plus… It helps me to feel a bit more connected to those that I’ve lost.

**Heather:** … 

**Mist:** Anyways, I’m going to see where I can fit these with my things. See you later, Heather!

**Heather:** For someone so chipper, it sure does seem like she’s been through a lot… 

**~ Heather and Mist B ~**

**Heather:** … 

**Mist:** Oh, Heather… I didn’t realize I was going to have company in picking flowers today. Pardon me for being a bit shocked.

**Heather:** I guess that I’ve just been thinking a lot about what you told me before.

**Mist:** That? Yeah… I got a bit caught up in the heat of the moment… 

**Heather:** Who do you remember when you pick flowers?   


**Mist:** My mother and father… They died a long time ago, but I know that my mother loved flowers. I’d give a set to my father after he had a long day at work too.

**Heather:** You’re a nice girl, Mist… They were lucky to have someone as nice as you in their lives.

**Mist:** Thanks, Heather… Where is this coming from?

**Heather:** Nowhere in particular… Just me thinking. Now, let’s get back to picking these flowers, huh?

**Mist:** Okay!

**~ Heather and Mist A ~**

**Heather:** Here. 

**Mist:** Huh?

**Heather:** These are for you.

**Mist:** Flowers? But… Heather, I don’t understand.

**Heather:** What you said before… It touched me, alright? Life is temporary, and we need to do what we can to enjoy the people that we have before they’re gone.

**Mist:** That’s true, but… You must have a reason for this.

**Heather:** You’ve been through so much at such a young age. I guess it just made me think that you deserved a little something extra. Besides, I think that picking flowers is a nice thing to do as well. Really does help to take the edge off after all the constant fighting, huh?

**Mist:** I suppose that you’re right… You know, I want to honor the people that die in the war too. That’s another reason that I pick flowers. Everyone deserves respect even in death.

**Heather:** I can’t say I disagree there. I’m happy that everyone here has somebody like you to look after them. Commander Ike’s a lucky guy for having such a bright little sister.

**Mist:** Thanks, Heather… I really do appreciate all of the flowers. I’m going to make sure that everyone sees them too. Maybe I can put them in the dining area for the time being so that everybody can look at the work you put in. I’ll pick them up before we start moving again.

**Heather:** How sweet of you to do… In that case, I’ll leave you to it. Next time that you decide to pick flowers, come and find me. I’ll join you.

**Mist:** Got it! See you later, Heather!

**Heather:** There really is life in this world, huh…? That girl is proof enough to me that hope still exists. Even at the heart of this war, you can still find something beautiful… And I’m not talking about the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New support! I'm doubling up today since I got busy yesterday and didn't have the chance to update. First off, here we go!
> 
> I thought that Mist was out of Heather's age range for flirting since she's a few years older than Mist, so we get something way softer and sweeter instead. Fluff with a side of angst ah yes my favorite
> 
> -Digital


	47. Pelleas x Tauroneo

**~ Pelleas and Tauroneo C ~**

**Pelleas:** … 

**Tauroneo:** Excuse me… Are you alright? You seem to be rather unfocused.

**Pelleas:** Ah… My apologies. I’ve been a bit distracted as of late. Everything has been moving so fast between the war and everything that came afterwards. The blood pact… I… 

**Tauroneo:** With everyone turned to stone, the blood pact is no longer an issue. You can do everything you wish to without any fears of retaliation from Begnion.

**Pelleas:** I wished to fight against Begnion from the start, but I knew that I wouldn’t be able to escape their grasp. I wish that I had been more optimistic like Micaiah. She really did know what to do when push came to shove.

**Tauroneo:** Is something the matter? You seem so upset thinking about her.

**Pelleas:** I… It’s nothing. I need to go. I’ll see you again soon. 

**Tauroneo:** … 

**~ Pelleas and Tauroneo B ~**

**Pelleas:** I… I have a question for you.

**Tauroneo:** What is it?

**Pelleas:** I want to know… Do you think that I’m a good king?

**Tauroneo:** Where did this come from?

**Pelleas:** I’ve been thinking a lot as of late, and… I don’t think that I should be on the throne.

**Tauroneo:** Is this about the blood pact?

**Pelleas:** Everything fell apart when I became the king of Daein. I barely did anything to aid in the rebirth of my country, and what did I do after being crowned? I threw us into a war that drove us into the dirt. 

**Tauroneo:** You aren’t giving yourself enough credit.

**Pelleas:** I know where my beliefs lie, and… I’m afraid that I don’t belong on the throne of Daein. I know it better than anyone. I wonder… Perhaps… 

**Tauroneo:** At such a young age, he’s been forced to take on such weight… The way of the world truly is cruel. 

**~ Pelleas and Tauroneo A ~**

**Pelleas:** I… I’ve made up my mind.

**Tauroneo:** What is it? Is this about your thoughts regarding your rule?

**Pelleas:** It is… I understand that I lack the leadership skills needed to help Daein recover. Related to Ashnard or not, I’m not the ruler that Daein needs right now. I don’t have what the people need.

**Tauroneo:** I know who you think does.

**Pelleas:** Micaiah. I want her to take over in my stead. She deserves this honor after all that she has done for me. I’ve been an awful ruler, but she’s remained loyal all the while… She is what Daein needs right now. The people trust her, and I do as well. 

**Tauroneo:** What will you do then?

**Pelleas:** I want to do what I can to help Daein even if I’m not the ruler. I’ll advise Micaiah if I can. I think that would be the position for me. 

**Tauroneo:** I understand… Do you truly think that this is for the best? I know that this is a large decision to make. 

**Pelleas:** I’ll need to talk it over with her, but… I know that this is what Micaiah deserves. I’m not the ruler that Daein needs.

**Tauroneo:** You still aren’t giving yourself enough credit. You didn’t realize that you were being backed into a corner until it was too late.

**Pelleas:** It was my mistake in the first place. I want to do what I can to make up for that, but I don’t think that I can do such a thing on the throne… I understand that this is what everyone needs in Daein, and I need it too. 

**Tauroneo:** I understand… But I’ll continue to stand by you and the rest of Daein through thick and thin. That much is a promise. 

**Pelleas:** You would still do such a thing even after all I’ve done?

**Tauroneo:** My loyalty is to you above the crown itself.

**Pelleas:** What did I do to deserve such kindness…?

**Tauroneo:** Don’t ask such things. Instead, accept it.

**Pelleas:** Thank you. I’m going to do what I can to be worthy of your treatment, and I’ll do everything that I can to help Daein as soon as this war ends. Consider it a promise.

**Tauroneo:** I admire your resolve… And I’ll stand at your side the whole way through. Such a vow will never be broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelleas is here! Yay!
> 
> -Digital


	48. Laura x Nolan

**~ Nolan and Laura C ~**

**Nolan:** Thank you for your help, Laura. I appreciate it.

**Laura:** It’s no issue at all. I’m just sorry that I wasn’t able to help you sooner.

**Nolan:** Why are you apologizing? You had more pressing matters to attend to. A lot of people on our side were hurt during that last fight. A little cut on my leg isn’t all that important by comparison.

**Laura:** I assumed it would be the polite thing to do. People apologize when they’ve done something wrong.

**Nolan:** But you haven’t done anything wrong.

**Laura:** I… I don’t think we agree on the matter then.

**Nolan:** You know what I think? You need a boost of confidence.

**Laura:** I do?

**Nolan:** Yes, and I’m going to help you with it.

**Laura:** But--

**Nolan:** No protests. I’ve made up my mind.

**Laura:** I… I don’t know how to feel about this… He sure does seem determined… 

**~ Nolan and Laura B ~**

**Nolan:** Alright. Lesson number one in confidence: positive self-talk!

**Laura:** I still don’t see how this is supposed to help.

**Nolan:** You need a boost in your self-esteem, and if you think about yourself in a positive way, then it will help you out a lot. Trust me on that.

**Laura:** Is there really a point to this?

**Nolan:** The fact that you’re asking at all means that the answer is yes.

**Laura:** Fine… Where do I start?

**Nolan:** Start with talking about something you like about yourself.

**Laura:** Um… I’m getting better with practicing light magic…?

**Nolan:** Keep going.

**Laura:** I might be ready to use it on the battlefield soon… 

**Nolan:** Good. That’s a great place to start.

**Laura:** You’re going to make me keep going, aren’t you?

**Nolan:** You know me so well. Repetition makes habit. Now, let’s do it again.

**Laura:** Fine… 

**~ Nolan and Laura A ~**

**Nolan:** I think that you already know what I’m here for.

**Laura:** I do, as a matter of fact. I’ve gotten used to you coming to talk to me about these subjects, you know.

**Nolan:** Good. Have you been doing it outside of our conversations?

**Laura:** I have. It took some getting used to since I’m not used to talking to myself, but… I’m getting better at it. I can already tell that I’m getting better with the way that I think about myself.

**Nolan:** I’m glad to hear it. That’s what I was hoping for with all of this.

**Laura:** You know, Nolan… You’re a really supportive person. I didn’t realize that I needed help until after you pointed it out.

**Nolan:** It’s a slow process, but it’s an important bit of progress to make.

**Laura:** I agree. I have a long way to go, but I’m getting better thanks to you.

**Nolan:** I’m glad to hear it.

**Laura:** Why did you help me in the first place?

**Nolan:** I just wanted to. I like helping people out. It always makes me smile. Made me a nice fit for the Dawn Brigade.

**Laura:** That’s true… Thank you again.

**Nolan:** It’s been my pleasure. Now, how about we go through the motions again? I think that you could use another round of nice talk. It’ll make this whole chat even better.

**Laura:** If you insist… Where do you want to start this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triangle Strategy is very good 10/10 I approve
> 
> -Digital


	49. Boyd x Brom

**~ Boyd and Brom C ~**

**Boyd:** Good to see you again, Brom!

**Brom:** Mornin’, Boyd. I didn’t realize I would have company on my rounds for the morning. 

**Boyd:** I figured that we could catch up after all this time. I know that you returned to farmwork. I wanted to ask you about how it’s been going.

**Brom:** That? Oh, it’s been great! I didn’t realize how much I missed the fields until I got home after the war. It’s rewardin’ work, you know? I loved getting back to it.

**Boyd:** How do you feel about being dragged off to war again? I know you didn’t want to fight anymore.

**Brom:** People needed me, so here I am. Plus, I like to help others. That’s all there is to it.

**Boyd:** I see… Good to know. 

**Brom:** Any reason you’re asking?

**Boyd:** Not really. Why don’t we start our circle of the camp now?

**Brom:** Sure. Let’s get to it!

**~ Boyd and Brom B ~**

**Boyd:** Training session over… Phew. I know that I could use a break after all that.

**Brom:** You sure do push yourself hard when you get to fighting… I could barely keep up.

**Boyd:** I don’t want to slack off. I’ve learned how bad that can be.

**Brom:** It’s almost funny how you were so tough on me before, but you’re only starting to catch up yourself.

**Boyd:** You got me there. Sorry about that. I had a bit of an ego during the previous war.

**Brom:** It’s fine. Don’t worry about it too much. Besides, I’ve gotten tougher since before.

**Boyd:** You can handle the raw strength of an axe better, so I’m inclined to agree.

**Brom:** Who would have guessed that a farmer could be capable of all this?

**Boyd:** Not me… But that’s not a bad thing at all.

**Brom:** I sure hope not.

**Boyd:** Let’s go take a break. Oh, I need some water after that.

**Brom:** You and me both!

**~ Boyd and Brom A ~**

**Boyd:** Brom, I need to ask you something.

**Brom:** What is it?

**Boyd:** Are you sure that you’re alright with all of this fighting again?

**Brom:** I said I was before. Why would I lie?

**Boyd:** I don’t know, I just… You said you didn’t want to come back to this. I don’t like that you were forced into it again. All of the training and circling the camp on guard duty, not to mention the battles themselves, isn’t for someone like you.

**Brom:** Someone like me? What do you mean?

**Boyd:** You don’t want this life. I don’t like that you’re being forced into it. We’re doing something big here, and I don’t want you part of it if this isn’t what you want. You could go back home if you wanted.

**Brom:** I want to be here. Fighting might not be for me, but supportin’ the people I care about is. I want to do what I can to help. It only seems right that I do at least a little somethin’ to make sure that everyone is okay.

**Boyd:** I see… Thank you.

**Brom:** I appreciate you gettin’ all worked up on my behalf though. I’m fine with this, so no need to freak out. 

**Boyd:** I hope that you’re able to go home soon.

**Brom:** I hope we all are. Maybe the war will end soon enough that we can be at home by the end of the year.

**Boyd:** That would be great… But we have to fight really hard in order to get there.

**Brom:** Then we had better get back to training.

**Boyd:** Now you’re speaking my language!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered that Brom's name is Chap in the Japanese version honestly that's so fitting
> 
> -Digital


	50. Ike x Mia

**~ Ike and Mia C ~**

**Mia:** Phew… Man, Boss! You sure are a hard man to beat when it comes to training!

**Ike:** You said that you wanted me to put my all into fighting back against you. I was just following your wishes.

**Mia:** And as blunt as ever… Sparring with you is lots of fun even if it can be hard sometimes. I know that it helps me to clear my head.

**Ike:** I’m glad that we feel the same.

**Mia:** But it is funny… We’re both soldiers who fight on foot and use swords, but we’re so different in style. Who would have guessed it?

**Ike:** Everyone has their own way of going about things, I suppose.

**Mia:** Yeah… Anyways, I’ll be looking forward to our next match. See you around!

**Ike:** She’s always so excited about things like this… I suppose that she’s nothing if not passionate. 

**~ Ike and Mia B ~**

**Ike:** You know how to put up a good fight, Mia. 

**Mia:** Aw, you flatter me. I’ve been watching how you work on the battlefield, and that’s made it a bit easier for me to figure out what the differences are between us when we fight. That allows me to take advantage of the holes in your defenses when we spar together.

**Ike:** Your dedication is incredible, Mia. I’m glad to see that you’re so eager to improve.

**Mia:** Of course I am! I like to think that I’m a mercenary worth a second glance from others.

**Ike:** I think you’re worth more than that. Your fighting skill has increased exponentially since the Mad King’s War. I don’t know what we would do without someone like you on our team. 

**Mia:** Are you trying to embarrass me? Gods above… 

**Ike:** I’m just telling the truth. 

**Mia:** Y-You know what? Enough standing around! Let’s get back to training! 

**Ike:** If you insist, I’d be more than happy to oblige. 

**~ Ike and Mia A ~**

**Mia:** There we go… Another round done. I’m glad that you’ve been able to find time to spar with me even with all that’s been happening. I know that work as the commander keeps you busy. 

**Ike:** I need some time away from the chaos of the world every once in a while. This is a great way to escape it. 

**Mia:** I’m glad you think so. It helps me out a lot too… And it helps me to understand you more as a person too. 

**Ike:** Sometimes, swords can say everything that words would never be able to. 

**Mia:** Yeah, that’s it! I don’t even know how to describe it… I just know that I’ve changed my outlook on you since we’ve started to spar regularly.

**Ike:** The same to you. I’m glad that you’re on our team, Mia. 

**Mia:** There you go again with the flattery… What are we going to do with you, Boss? But I guess that it doesn’t matter much right now anyways. We have other things to take care of before the next battle, don’t we? 

**Ike:** I suppose so. 

**Mia:** But before you go… I wanted to say that you’ve gotten better in the past few years too. 

**Ike:** I… Thank you. 

**Mia:** I only saw your father fight once, the day when I joined your group, but… I can tell that you’re using his style on the battlefield. It’s nice to know that his legacy is carried on through you. In my opinion, you’re getting closer to his skill with each passing day. I can see in the way we fight. 

**Ike:** Mia, I… 

**Mia:** Take it for what you will, but that’s just my two cents on the matter. 

**Ike:** ...Thank you.

**Mia:** No problem. Now, we should get to our rounds of the camp, huh?

**Ike:** They certainly aren’t going to do themselves. 

**Mia:** Great! Let’s get to it then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice casual support as we hit the 50 conversations benchmark hell yeah
> 
> -Digital


	51. Janaff x Sothe

**~ Janaff and Sothe C ~**

**Janaff:** Take a look at you, Sothe. You sure have gotten a lot taller since we last saw each other. Beorc sure do grow up fast.

**Sothe:** Janaff… It’s been a while since we saw each other. 

**Janaff:** Yeah. While we were apart, you found the girl of your dreams again. You said she was a mage, and given that your commander falls into that category… The pieces are easy to put together.

**Sothe:** You remember all that?

**Janaff:** Of course I do. I’m better at remembering things than people would expect at first.

**Sothe:** I see… 

**Janaff:** And I can remember recent things too. Like why were you fighting against us in the war? I thought you would know better than that.

**Sothe:** … 

**Janaff:** You want to let me in on it?

**Sothe:** Not particularly.

**Janaff:** I will find out one way or another, you know.

**Sothe:** I know… Unfortunately. 

**~ Janaff and Sothe B ~**

**Janaff:** You ready to talk about it now?

**Sothe:** ...I want you to know that I didn’t want to fight in the war against you or anyone else from the Mad King’s War. 

**Janaff:** And yet, you and the rest of Daein went marching off against us while siding with Begnion.

**Sothe:** We didn’t have a choice. 

**Janaff:** No choice? And it’s something that’s changed by the world being turned to stone?

**Sothe:** As a matter of fact, yes. It’s safer this way.

**Janaff:** Now you’re just confusing me. 

**Sothe:** It’s a complicated matter. 

**Janaff:** Sure seems like it… Well, if you ever want to sit down and tell the story, my ears are open. 

**Sothe:** ...Thank you. I’ll have to consider the offer.

**Janaff:** I’m glad to hear it. May we speak again on the matter soon.

**~ Janaff and Sothe A ~**

**Sothe:** Let’s talk, Janaff. 

**Janaff:** I had a feeling you would come back to tell me about this. Where should we start?

**Sothe:** We didn’t have a choice in the fight against you. Begnion managed to blackmail the ruler of Daein and forced him to fight for them. If we didn’t comply, Daein would be destroyed from the inside out. It was powerful magic binding us to the situation.

**Janaff:** I see… That makes a lot more sense than you and everyone else just abandoning your previous ideals. 

**Sothe:** I didn’t want to do it from the beginning, but… We didn’t have a choice. Telling anyone about it would have been a recipe for disaster. We had to destroy the contract binding us to the will of Begnion without directly contradicting it, something we weren’t able to accomplish until recently.

**Janaff:** And that mystery mage friend of yours has been a huge help in you pulling it off, huh? I can see why you looked up to her all that time ago. 

**Sothe:** Micaiah… She couldn’t abandon Daein in its hour of need. I was ready to get up and leave, but she said that she wanted to stay. 

**Janaff:** You’re very different people then. 

**Sothe:** But we’re family, and that’s what matters most to me. Besides, we’ve been able to get out of the situation now. We aren’t going to be returning to that ever again. 

**Janaff:** I’m glad to hear it. I hated fighting against you… Still doesn’t feel right to think about a kid getting chopped in half on the battlefield. 

**Sothe:** You still insist on calling me a kid?

**Janaff:** Of course. To me, every one of you is still a child. 

**Sothe:** I suppose so… 

**Janaff:** At least everything’s been worked out now. We don’t need to fight anymore. 

**Sothe:** I much prefer it this way. 

**Janaff:** Me too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supports time!
> 
> -Digital


	52. Edward x Micaiah

**~ Edward and Micaiah C ~**

**Edward:** Hey, Micaiah! Good to see that you’re still kicking.

**Micaiah:** Good afternoon, Edward. And yes, I’m fine.

**Edward:** It’s nice to know that our group is in such good hands. I know that you’ve been under a lot of pressure ever since we started fighting with the prince.

**Micaiah:** It isn’t that bad, Edward. I’m simply trying to do my best.

**Edward:** And your best was enough to catch the attention of royalty. Look at you, moving up in the world.

**Micaiah:** You’re going to embarrass me… 

**Edward:** Maybe, but that’s not a bad thing, you know? I’m just speaking my mind. 

**Micaiah:** Thank you for the kind words, Edward. I appreciate it. 

**Edward:** No problem. Just be sure to not push yourself too far, okay?

**Micaiah:** Of course. Thank you for the concern, but I’m fine. 

**Edward:** Glad to hear it. We can’t have you go down, Micaiah. 

**Micaiah:** I suppose not… 

**~ Edward and Micaiah B ~**

**Edward:** Micaiah, are you alright? You’ve seemed so tense lately. 

**Micaiah:** It’s nothing. 

**Edward:** You do realize that you can’t lie to me, right? I’ve known you long enough to be able to see right through you.

**Micaiah:** ...The truth is… I don’t know if I’m cut out for this. 

**Edward:** What do you mean? You’re doing a great job. 

**Micaiah:** All of this is happening so suddenly. This is a lot bigger than us doing small acts in Nevassa to help the populace and scrape by. 

**Edward:** Trust me when I say that all of us have full confidence in you, Micaiah. We wouldn’t have followed you into this if we didn’t know that you would be good for this position. 

**Micaiah:** Thank you, Edward… I appreciate the vote of confidence. I think I need some time to think though… Excuse me. 

**Edward:** She’s still worried about it… I wish she wouldn’t hide all of her fears from the world. It isn’t doing her any favors. 

**~ Edward and Micaiah A ~**

**Edward:** So… You’re still worried. 

**Micaiah:** Edward… Where did you come from? 

**Edward:** I realized that you weren’t in camp, so I decided to step away and see how you were doing. I remembered in the days before Begnion cracked down on us that you always took some time to yourself near trees if you were getting stressed, so I figured this was my safest bet for finding you. 

**Micaiah:** You sure are attentive… 

**Edward:** What’s going on? Talk to me. 

**Micaiah:** I still don’t know if this is for me. I’ve been doing my best, but I was never made to be an advisor to royalty. Everything has been happening so quickly. What if everyone has placed their confidence in me wrongly? I need to stay strong for the rest of the army, but… You can just see right through me. I suppose that everyone in the Dawn Brigade can.

**Edward:** Yeah, we can, but… That’s not exactly a bad thing, you know. We just want to help you. We’re a family. We always have been. We couldn’t ever just leave you to suffer. 

**Micaiah:** Thank you, Edward… 

**Edward:** You’ve always been the heart and soul of our group, and I’m not just talking about all of the times you’ve gotten us out of trouble. Without your caring nature, I don’t know where we’d be now. You’ve looked after us all this time. We need you, Micaiah. 

**Micaiah:** I… 

**Edward:** Everyone else is starting to see how good you are at this too. You’re a leader, and we’ve all admired you for as long as I can remember. In fact, I doubt that will ever change. 

**Micaiah:** I don’t know what to say… 

**Edward:** I guess what I’m trying to say is that you deserve all of this. It’s hard to get over doubt, but we’re here for you. If you need me, just say the word. 

**Micaiah:** Thank you so much… What would I do without you? 

**Edward:** I can say the same about you… We’ve all got faith in you Micaiah. We trust that you’re leading us in the right direction. 

**Micaiah:** Thank you again. I’m glad I have you by my side, Edward. 

**Edward:** Same to you… Now, how about we go and take a break together? You certainly look like you could use it. Does tea sound good?

**Micaiah:** I would love that. It sounds perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sweet honestly wow
> 
> -Digital


	53. Reyson x Ulki

**~ Reyson and Ulki C ~**

**Ulki:** You’re tense. As far as I can tell, you have been for a while.

**Reyson:** Ulki… I didn’t realize I was being watched.

**Ulki:** I do my best to keep from being noticed.

**Reyson:** I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that… 

**Ulki:** ...You’re upset about something, aren’t you? I can hear the strain in your voice.

**Reyson:** ...It’s about Phoenicis.

**Ulki:** Much has happened since the war began… Betrayal has altered the path of the war significantly.

**Reyson:** I can’t believe all that Naesala has done… What he did to Phoenicis is despicable. 

**Ulki:** As strange as his actions are, wondering about him won’t do us any good right now. I can tell that it’s working you up.

**Reyson:** Perhaps you’re right… One of these days, he’ll pay for what he’s done… That’s a promise I intend to stand by until the bitter end. 

**~ Reyson and Ulki B ~**

**Ulki:** I can tell that you’ve changed. 

**Reyson:** Changed? How? 

**Ulki:** Ever since the news of Phoenicis’ attack reached our ears, you’ve shifted your demeanor. You’re ruthless. It’s unheard of for a heron, but even given your similarities to the king… It’s unsettling. 

**Reyson:** I want Naesala to pay for all that he has done. Phoenicis didn’t deserve to suffer such a humiliation. Countless hawks perished because of his betrayal and cowardice. 

**Ulki:** I feel the same way. It would be difficult to find someone who didn’t agree with the concept. 

**Reyson:** As soon as this war ends, we’ll have to ensure that he never repeats such atrocities again. 

**Ulki:** That will be easier said than done, but I doubt that the king will rest until after his revenge has been carried out. 

**Reyson:** As he should… That dastard will pay…! 

**~ Reyson and Ulki A ~**

**Reyson:** I know you’re there, Ulki. 

**Ulki:** You’re getting better at noticing me. 

**Reyson:** I suppose so. I want to know what you’re thinking about. I can tell that there’s something on your mind. 

**Ulki:** The way that you’re acting now… It reminds me all too much of how you behaved after the Serenes Massacre when Phoenicis took you in. 

**Reyson:** It… It does? 

**Ulki:** I can see it in your eyes. It’s the fire of hatred, and even if your enmity isn’t directed at the same source as twenty years ago, you still hate the one responsible with the same burning anger. 

**Reyson:** … 

**Ulki:** This is reminding you of the Serenes Massacre, isn’t it? That’s why you’ve been so upset lately. It’s too overwhelming given what happened years ago. 

**Reyson:** ...I wish I could forget about it. Serenes never deserved to fall. Hearing that something so similar happened to Phoenicis, the nation that took me in when I had nothing… It fills me with unspeakable rage. 

**Ulki:** This should have never come to pass. The war came with brutality that none of us could have anticipated. 

**Reyson:** I’m going to make sure that Naesala pays for what he has done… After that, I want to help Phoenicis recover. 

**Ulki:** Oh? 

**Reyson:** There weren’t many left after the burning of my home, but… There’s still hope for Serenes. I won’t allow such a tragedy to repeat in full. It’s the least I can do for Phoenicis after all that its people did for me. 

**Ulki:** I’m sure that the king will approve of having your support. 

**Reyson:** He won’t be able to stop me even if he wants to… This is the least I can do. 

**Ulki:** We would be honored to receive your aid.

**Reyson:** Then I’ll start by doing whatever what I can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm Naesala mean
> 
> -Digital


	54. Boyd x Rolf

**~ Boyd and Rolf C ~**

**Rolf:** Boyd, if you’re upset, you should just go on and say it. 

**Boyd:** What makes you say that?

**Rolf:** You’ve seemed so… I don’t know… Isolated lately. It isn’t like you to do something like this. What’s going on?

**Boyd:** It’s nothing. 

**Rolf:** This wouldn’t have anything to do with my mother, would it? 

**Boyd:** … 

**Rolf:** I knew it… Boyd, I made my choice about where I wanted to be. It doesn’t matter what she wanted for me. I’m happy here, and that isn’t going to change. 

**Boyd:** I know… Just… It isn’t important. 

**Rolf:** If it’s bothering you this much, then it clearly is important! Come on, Boyd, just talk to me!

**Boyd:** It doesn’t matter. Just drop it, Rolf. 

**Rolf:** Fine… But this won’t be the last time we talk about this, got it?

**Boyd:** Yeah, sure.

**~ Boyd and Rolf B ~**

**Rolf:** Boyd, if you’re trying to keep me from seeing that you’re upset, you aren’t doing a very good job of it. 

**Boyd:** Rolf, I thought I asked you to leave it alone. 

**Rolf:** Boyd, I thought I told you that we would come back to it later. 

**Boyd:** It really doesn’t matter that much. We have more important things to be focusing on now anyways, don’t we? 

**Rolf:** Even if we need to concentrate on the war, it won't do us any good if you’re distracted. We need you to be able to fight no matter what’s going on. 

**Boyd:** And I’ll get over it. Just… Stop thinking about it. 

**Rolf:** Funny that you say that… It seems like you can’t stop thinking about it. 

**Boyd:** … 

**Rolf:** I’m going to keep coming back until you decide that you’re ready to talk. Just keep that in mind. 

**Boyd:** I hate how stubborn he can get… Then again, I guess I’m not one to talk… 

**~ Boyd and Rolf A ~**

**Rolf:** … 

**Boyd:** You can come out now, Rolf. I know that you’re there. 

**Rolf:** I was hoping that you wouldn’t notice me until you were done training. 

**Boyd:** I’m too observant for that. Now, why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind? 

**Rolf:** I’m still thinking about why you’ve been acting so weird lately. What happened? 

**Boyd:** ...I’m mad at her. 

**Rolf:** My mom?

**Boyd:** Yeah. I just… I hate her so much more than I could ever say. She made us think that everything was going to be okay, and then she betrayed us. 

**Rolf:** I guess she did… 

**Boyd:** But I’m not mad at her because of my own reaction. I’m mad because Oscar had to leave his position in Crimea’s knights because of her. I’m mad because our father got sick and died because of her. I’m mad because you grew up without a mother because of her. 

**Rolf:** And seeing her again made you upset? 

**Boyd:** Yeah. You deserved better than that. Everyone did. I wish that she hadn’t left us behind… You should have been able to live with your mother instead of spending all your time wondering why she left. 

**Rolf:** She seemed to regret it, but… That isn’t enough for me. 

**Boyd:** No… It isn’t enough for me either. 

**Rolf:** Even after all that’s happened though… I must say that I’m happy here. She doesn’t matter to me anymore. I’m here with you, Oscar, and everyone else. That’s what matters most. 

**Boyd:** I guess so… Sorry for getting so worked up about it. 

**Rolf:** It’s okay. I can’t blame you. She’s… She’s difficult to think about. 

**Boyd:** I hope that she stays away from now on. 

**Rolf:** Me too. Besides, we don’t need her anymore. We know that we’re happy here, and she could never be family to us the way that everyone here has been. 

**Boyd:** You’re right… She had best not show her face before me ever again. 

**Rolf:** Even if she does try to reach out again, we’re going to find a way to get through it together. That’s what we do. What else are brothers for? 

**Boyd:** Even without her, we’re still brothers, and she can’t ever take that away from us. 

**Rolf:** Not even the goddess save her if she even tries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supports are super fun
> 
> -Digital


	55. Marcia x Makalov

**~ Makalov and Marcia C ~**

**Marcia:** Makalov! You know that you can’t hide from me, right? 

**Makalov:** Just stay quiet… She won’t be able to find you if you don’t talk… 

**Marcia:** Would you care to explain why there are debt collectors hounding the barracks of the Crimean Royal Knights again? Or is that something that I need to ask others for answers about? 

**Makalov:** … 

**Marcia:** You know what? Enough of this. Come out here, you cracker head!

**Makalov:** Ow! Marcia, that hurts!

**Marcia:** And I gave you the chance to come out on your own. 

**Makalov:** Ugh… That’s going to smart for a while… 

**Marcia:** Probably not as much as my wallet will after I have to clean up your mess again! Look at you, falling right back into old habits!

**Makalov:** Are you going to help me?

**Marcia:** Do I have a choice? 

**Makalov:** Thanks, Marcia. 

**Marcia:** You had best be thankful! How many times is this now?

**Makalov:** I don’t know… 

**Marcia:** Just don’t do it again, got it?

**Makalov:** Okay… Fine… 

**~ Makalov and Marcia B ~**

**Marcia:** Hello there, brother. What brings you to the outside of camp at this hour?

**Makalov:** Marcia! I-I didn’t realize that you would be here… 

**Marcia:** You should have. I mean, I’m on guard duty tonight, so it’s part of the job. 

**Makalov:** I guess it is… 

**Marcia:** And I’m using this authority to turn you around and send you right back where you came from. Understood?

**Makalov:** But--

**Marcia:** Don’t think that I don’t know what you were going to do! You were about to head off and spend all your money again when you barely have enough to look after yourself in the first place. Am I correct?

**Makalov:** Ugh… 

**Marcia:** Back to camp with you, monkey brains!

**Makalov:** Yes, Marcia… 

**~ Makalov and Marcia A ~**

**Makalov:** What brings you to my tent at this fine hour, my dear sister?

**Marcia:** Oh, save it… I’m here for some answers. 

**Makalov:** Huh?

**Marcia:** You’ve been up to this for years, you know. All of this constant fooling around and gambling… You haven’t stopped no matter how many times I tell you to quit it. 

**Makalov:** Did you come here to lecture me? 

**Marcia:** No. I want to know… Why? 

**Makalov:** I like the rush, okay? I want to be able to get back some money that I can use on something more expensive. 

**Marcia:** The rush is why you spend all of your money trying to gain more through games that you know are rigged and filled with luck?

**Makalov:** I want to be able to do something good with it. 

**Marcia:** Saving your money would have the same effect. 

**Makalov:** I guess so… 

**Marcia:** Here’s what I want from you… I want you to stop all of this. I want you to start treating me like your sister. 

**Makalov:** Huh? 

**Marcia:** You keep going around and expecting me to clean up your mess. If it isn’t me, it’s somebody else! Commander Geoffrey, Calill, Astrid… You haven’t treated me like your sister in ages. Instead, it’s like I’m your maid. I’m not the cleanup crew for your mistakes. 

**Makalov:** … 

**Marcia:** I want you to treat me like family for once. That’s all I’m asking for. It feels like you haven’t thought of me as that in a long time. 

**Makalov:** You want me to stop. 

**Marcia:** I always have! If you would just start listening, you would know what I wanted!

**Makalov:** … 

**Marcia:** I want you to try, and I’m going to make sure that you stick to your promise. Do you understand me? 

**Makalov:** Y-Yes… 

**Marcia:** Good. Never again will this happen, got it? 

**Makalov:** Got it. 

**Marcia:** I’m glad to hear it. 

**Makalov:** She sure can be intense… But I guess this is something like a sign from the goddess… As soon as I get the chance, I’m going to call it quits… But what she knows won’t hurt her, right?

**Marcia:** Don’t even think about it!

**Makalov:** Fine… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcia deserves a better brother and Astrid deserves a better canon love interest no I won't be taking any criticism at this time (just let Marcia and Astrid kiss actually)
> 
> -Digital


	56. Ilyana x Lucia

**~ Ilyana and Lucia C ~**

**Ilyana:** Lucia… Hello again. 

**Lucia:** Ilyana! I didn’t realize that you were going to be part of this war.

**Ilyana:** Things happened. 

**Lucia:** I can only imagine. What brings you here? 

**Ilyana:** I just wanted to say hello… 

**Lucia:** You did? I suppose it has been a while since we saw each other… 

**Ilyana:** You look different… 

**Lucia:** Yes, but… That isn’t important now. Why don’t we focus instead on catching up on everything that we’ve missed? I can make us some food again like old times from the previous war. 

**Ilyana:** That sounds heavenly…! 

**Lucia:** I do hope that wasn’t your actual reason for coming to see me. 

**Ilyana:** Of course not. I like your company either way. 

**Lucia:** I’m glad to hear it. Now, let’s go and see what we can pull together. I’ll make more than enough for the both of us. Consider it a promise. 

**Ilyana:** I’m glad to hear it… 

**~ Ilyana and Lucia B ~**

**Lucia:** Phew… I have to say, I didn’t think that you were going to want to join me for training again after all this time. I know that you didn’t like the idea at first when we started training during the Mad King’s War. 

**Ilyana:** I’ve been getting better about it… I think I’m stronger now. 

**Lucia:** I can tell that you are. It’s nice to see, I must say. 

**Ilyana:** Really…? Thank you… 

**Lucia:** You’re welcome. It’s good to know that you’ve been doing well over the past few years though. I know that I was thinking about how everyone was doing after the war ended. 

**Ilyana:** At least we’re back together now… 

**Lucia:** That’s what matters most now… Let’s go and get something to eat. I think we could both use it after all that training. 

**Ilyana:** That sounds amazing…! 

**Lucia:** I had a feeling you would say that. In that case, let’s get to it. 

**~ Ilyana and Lucia A ~**

**Lucia:** You’ve been doing a much better job at keeping up with training, Ilyana. I can tell that you’re putting in a lot of effort. Your stamina has gotten much better, and you’re nowhere near as frail as before. 

**Ilyana:** That’s good… I feel different too. I like it. 

**Lucia:** I’m glad to hear it… But I do have to ask… What pushed you to continue training all this time? You didn’t like it when I first suggested it three years ago, so what changed? 

**Ilyana:** I… I wanted to be like you. 

**Lucia:** What? 

**Ilyana:** I thought a lot about spending time with you, and… I enjoyed it. I wanted to become strong and beautiful just like you. The war was difficult, but… You made me happy. 

**Lucia:** I don’t know what to say… 

**Ilyana:** I was hoping that I would see you again one day, and I wanted to make you proud when I did. 

**Lucia:** I would say that you’ve more than succeeded. I don’t think I can tell you that enough… Thank you for telling me this, Ilyana. 

**Ilyana:** It’s just the truth… 

**Lucia:** Still, it means a lot to me. For the record, I think that you’re beautiful and strong in your own right. 

**Ilyana:** Thank you, Lucia… 

**Lucia:** How about we finish off our training the way we always do? 

**Ilyana:** Mm… Food… 

**Lucia:** I’d like to keep talking with you if that’s alright with you. 

**Ilyana:** I’d love to. 

**Lucia:** Then it’s settled. Let’s go and see what we can pull together. 

**Ilyana:** Okay…! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice good ol fluff to counteract Makalov's bullshit from yesterday
> 
> -Digital


	57. Lyre x Kyza

**~ Kyza and Lyre C ~**

**Lyre:** Phew… Another day finished… Time for me to relax!

**Kyza:** Lyre, what are you doing lazing around?

**Lyre:** I was going to go to sleep. I’ve done more than enough for today. It feels like we never stop moving these days. 

**Kyza:** I could have sworn that you had other obligations to take care of tonight. Commander Ranulf said as much. 

**Lyre:** Ugh… I hate it when you’re right. 

**Kyza:** You do want to impress him, don’t you?

**Lyre:** What are you trying to say?

**Kyza:** I just know how fond you are of him. That’s all there is to it. 

**Lyre:** Don’t smirk at me like that. Fine, I’ll get going. 

**Kyza:** I’m glad to hear it. I’m sure Commander Ranulf would be proud. 

**Lyre:** Look at you, bringing him into this because you know it makes me do things… 

**Kyza:** It works. 

**Lyre:** I know. That’s the worst part. 

**~ Kyza and Lyre B ~**

**Lyre:** Kyza, why are you lounging in your tent at a time like this?

**Kyza:** I wouldn’t say that I’m lounging. I’m searching for a vulnerary that I set in here. 

**Lyre:** Commander Ranulf is looking for you. 

**Kyza:** He is? Why? 

**Lyre:** You know him. He likes checking up on people. 

**Kyza:** You almost sound jealous. 

**Lyre:** I-I do not! Just go on and talk to him, will you?

**Kyza:** You aren’t upset that he’s looking for me, are you?

**Lyre:** That’s a stupid thing to get worked up over. Do you hear yourself?

**Kyza:** I’m simply stating what I believe. 

**Lyre:** Well, you should stop. It doesn’t matter. I’ll see you later. 

**Kyza:** I suppose that I should go and see Commander Ranulf… I’ll let Lyre calm down before we talk again. I doubt she’d be in a mood to speak with me right now… 

**~ Kyza and Lyre A ~**

**Lyre:** Kyza, I… I wanted to apologize for being so mean to you before. 

**Kyza:** You mean when I mentioned Commander Ranulf?

**Lyre:** Yeah. It was uncalled for… I feel bad. 

**Kyza:** I never thought I would see the day that you apologized openly for something. I know how stubborn you can be. 

**Lyre:** Do you want the apology or not? 

**Kyza:** Of course I do. I don’t like it when we argue. 

**Lyre:** Me neither… But did you really mean what you said? That… That you thought I like Commander Ranulf?

**Kyza:** I’ve known you for a long time, Lyre. I can see it when you care about someone deeply. 

**Lyre:** You’re one to talk, Kyza. I see the way that you look at him too. 

**Kyza:** … 

**Lyre:** He’s… He’s special to both of us, more than just a leader in times of battle. 

**Kyza:** Yes… He is. 

**Lyre:** But no matter what happens with him, I don’t want that to come between us. Even if we bicker a lot, I like being around you, Kyza. I couldn’t imagine not being your friend. 

**Kyza:** I feel the same way. No matter what happens in the future, we can’t let this get in the way of our friendship. 

**Lyre:** I’m glad we agree on that… Now, why don’t we go and spar or something? All this mushy talk is getting on my nerves. 

**Kyza:** If you’re referring to apologizing, then I understand. It isn’t in your nature. 

**Lyre:** Oh, stop it… Let’s just go already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My back hurts mmm
> 
> -Digital


	58. Danved x Tormod

**~ Tormod and Danved C ~**

**Tormod:** Hey, Devdan! It’s been a long time since we last saw each other, huh?

**Danved:** You have made a mistake. Danved is Danved, not Devdan. 

**Tormod:** What are you talking about? Of course you’re Devdan!

**Danved:** Danved’s name is Danved.

**Tormod:** Listen, I don’t know what you’re talking about here, but I intend to get to the bottom of it. Of course you’re Devdan. I remember you from the last war. I’m sure that everyone here does!

**Danved:** And yet, they call me Danved. 

**Tormod:** Ugh! Fine! If you aren’t going to allow ne to call you Devdan, who you most certainly are, then I’m going to make sure that you can’t refute the truth of the matter! I’ll get to the bottom of this, just you wait!

**Danved:** Such an excitable young man… It fills Danved with life! 

**~ Tormod and Danved B ~**

**Tormod:** Alright, ‘Danved’! I talked to everyone here around the camp that remembers fighting with you three years ago. They all said that your name was most certainly Devdan back then. In fact, I have a bunch of names signed on this paper of people testifying that you were Devdan!

**Danved:** You went far for nothing. Danved is Danved. 

**Tormod:** This still isn’t enough for you? 

**Danved:** Danved knows his name. 

**Tormod:** Grr…! Why won’t you just go on and admit it? I want to talk to Devdan! 

**Danved:** Then you will have to find him elsewhere. He is not here. 

**Tormod:** This is getting annoying… Fine! If you want to keep all of this to yourself, then that’s your choice, but I’m going to find a way to figure this out! You can consider that a promise from the bottom of my heart! 

**Danved:** The wonder of children… It never fades. 

**~ Tormod and Danved A ~**

**Tormod:** … 

**Danved:** You seem rather upset. Is something bothering you, young one? 

**Tormod:** I give up. I’ve been trying so hard to get you to admit that you’re Devdan, but it just isn’t working. Some people told me that it’s pointless to try and get you to confess it! 

**Danved:** Danved knows who Danved is best, after all. 

**Tormod:** Ugh… I was hoping to talk to Devdan about a few things. 

**Danved:** Oh? Do explain. 

**Tormod:** During the previous war, he taught me a lot, and I appreciated learning about it. In fact, it all helped me out a lot when I moved on and started focusing more and more on laguz liberation. 

**Danved:** Danved understands. You wished to thank Devdan. 

**Tormod:** I did. But since you’re not him, and everybody else around here is telling me to just drop it since you won’t confess it… I guess that I’m going to leave it there. 

**Danved:** Danved can guess what Devdan would say in this situation. 

**Tormod:** What do you mean? 

**Danved:** Danved guesses that Devdan would be proud to have helped you. Danved would certainly be proud to assist someone like you. 

**Tormod:** You mean it? 

**Danved:** Of course! Danved never tells such lies. 

**Tormod:** That’s nice to hear… Thanks. 

**Danved:** You are welcome! 

**Tormod:** Now I feel bad for pestering you about it all… If you were Devdan, you would tell me, wouldn’t you? 

**Danved:** Danved can promise that he is not Devdan. 

**Tormod:** Fine… Alright. Thanks again! 

**Danved:** Just as bright and full of hope as Danved remembers… What a fine young man he has grown into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danved is Danved and not Devdan
> 
> Yes
> 
> (can you tell it's four am because it's four am) 
> 
> -Digital


	59. Leonardo x Skrimir

**~ Leonardo and Skrimir C ~**

**Skrimir:** Greetings, small beorc! 

**Leonardo:** Um… Hello. 

**Skrimir:** I must ask, do you know where the commander of this group is? I’ve been meaning to speak with the Silver-Haired Maiden for quite some time. 

**Leonardo:** Micaiah should be in the tent where war meetings are held. She said that she was trying to plan a strategy for our next fight. 

**Skrimir:** I see! Thank you for the prompt response. 

**Leonardo:** You’re welcome. 

**Skrimir:** ...You don’t seem to want to be here. Is something the matter? 

**Leonardo:** It really isn’t important. I’ve just been… Occupied as of late with all that’s been happening. 

**Skrimir:** Are you sure there isn’t more to it? 

**Leonardo:** I’m positive. I’ll see you again later. 

**Skrimir:** He can’t lie to me forever… But why would he want to in the first place? 

**~ Leonardo and Skrimir B ~**

**Skrimir:** Leonardo, I am certain of it now! 

**Leonardo:** Certain of what…? 

**Skrimir:** You’re trying to avoid me! It seems like I see you scamper away each time that we draw near to one another. 

**Leonardo:** That isn’t what it is at all… I’ve just been… 

**Skrimir:** You don’t need to come up with excuses. Be honest. Truth is the best way to handle important matters. 

**Leonardo:** I suppose that is one thing you’re known for… Frank honesty. 

**Skrimir:** And I wish to pass it onto you as well. Tell me, what is it that bothers you so much? 

**Leonardo:** You remind me of someone. That’s all there is to it. 

**Skrimir:** I do? Who is it? 

**Leonardo:** It… It doesn’t matter. I should get going. The others around here said that they wanted to see me. I’ll see you later. 

**Skrimir:** He isn’t doing a good job of hiding this from me… What could it possibly be that plagues him so…?

**~ Leonardo and Skrimir A ~**

**Leonardo:** Um… Could I get past you? I have other places to be at the moment, and--

**Skrimir:** I want to hear why you continue to avoid me! I was hoping to settle this matter during our last conversation, but since it was left unresolved, I must ask you once again now. 

**Leonardo:** It doesn’t--

**Skrimir:** I want to know. 

**Leonardo:** Fine! You remind me of my father, okay?

**Skrimir:** Your… Father? 

**Leonardo:** I’ve heard many things about you between the war and our recent time together. I know that you tend to charge into battles without a second of hesitation, and… I don’t like hearing about things like that. 

**Skrimir:** What happened with your father? 

**Leonardo:** He was too confident, and all it took was him believing that he could handle the weight of the world for him to die on the battlefield. Seeing you… It’s like I’m looking at him again, even if you’re a laguz when he was a beorc. 

**Skrimir:** I understand… But I am not like him. I hold great strength. 

**Leonardo:** That’s what everyone believes before they get hurt and die. The battlefield is a ruthless place. 

**Skrimir:** Consider it a promise that I intend to survive this war. I have people to look after in Gallia. 

**Leonardo:** I don’t want to hear about you perishing either… Do what you can to stay safe, okay? 

**Skrimir:** Of course… I do apologize for your previous loss. 

**Leonardo:** There’s nothing we can do about it now. I’m going to keep fighting, and I expect you to do the same. Just be careful to not let your confidence be your downfall. 

**Skrimir:** I would never dream of it. Our foes will have to pry the life from my body themselves! 

**Leonardo:** I… I appreciate the sentiment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are neat and this is a weird support pair but go off Radiant Dawn
> 
> -Digital


	60. Laura x Meg

**~ Laura and Meg C ~**

**Meg:** Hello, Laura. 

**Laura:** Good afternoon, Meg. My apologies if I was disturbing you. I was offering up my prayers to the goddess for the day. 

**Meg:** That’s right… You’re a priestess.

**Laura:** I make it my duty to tell the goddess how grateful I can at every potential opportunity. I think it’s important to give thanks for all that she has granted us. 

**Meg:** I see… 

**Laura:** You seem deep in thought. Is something the matter? 

**Meg:** I was just wondering… Do you think that your devotion to the goddess has anything to do with how you’re so good with a staff? 

**Laura:** I never really thought of it that way… 

**Meg:** I remember hearing as a child that staves were invented by divine forces allied with the goddess. That’s all. 

**Laura:** Hm… It certainly is a curious matter. Perhaps we’ll have to look into it. 

**Meg:** I suppose we will. 

**~ Laura and Meg B ~**

**Laura:** If you hold the staff like this, then you should begin to feel its power course through you. If you channel it and push it out, then you should be able to heal injuries with it. 

**Meg:** This is harder than I thought… I don’t feel anything. 

**Laura:** It takes practice to find skills with staves. All you need to do is keep trying. 

**Meg:** Okay… I’ll do what I can… I’ve always followed the teachings of the goddess, but I don’t think that I’m any good at this. 

**Laura:** There are other factors that influence it as well. I’ve always had an inherent talent for magic, so that’s probably why it comes easier to me. 

**Meg:** I’ve never been good with it… But I still want to try it. 

**Laura:** Of course. I’ll do what I can to help you no matter what. 

**Meg:** Thank you, Laura. 

**Laura:** It’s no issue at all. 

**~ Laura and Meg A ~**

**Meg:** It seems like I can’t heal any wounds beyond minor scratches and cuts… No matter how hard I try, it just won’t work. 

**Laura:** That’s alright, Meg. I’d be happy to keep practicing with you. 

**Meg:** I don’t know if there’s even a point anymore… I just can’t get it. 

**Laura:** Don’t say that… You need time, that’s all. 

**Meg:** Why did you decide to become a healer anyways? 

**Laura:** It’s simple; I wanted to help people. 

**Meg:** I see… I want to do that too, but I just can’t seem to get it. 

**Laura:** Meg, you’re helping people in your own way. 

**Meg:** I am? 

**Laura:** I was never made to be a physical fighter. I could barely pick up a sword without getting winded, so I turned to healing. It was all that I could do, but… It’s helped. Even if you aren’t as talented with a staff, you’re doing the best you can too, and that’s helpful. Not everyone can be a soldier like you. 

**Meg:** Shucks… Thanks, Laura… 

**Laura:** If you still want to have help training with a staff though, I’d be more than happy to help you. 

**Meg:** I… I do want to keep trying! I’m going to help people in my own way until then, but I’m going to keep trying to get better! 

**Laura:** I was hoping you would say that. Now, let’s do it again from the beginning. 

**Meg:** Got it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet fluffy contents for your sweet fluffy needs
> 
> -Digital


	61. Haar x Sigrun

**~ Haar and Sigrun C ~**

**Sigrun:** You seem to be doing well these days, Haar. How has your evening been?

**Haar:** Mm… It’s been a long time since we’ve spoken, hasn’t it? 

**Sigrun:** Not since the previous war… I’ve heard many rumors of your endeavors in Begnion from before you defected to Daein. Your fighting strength has always been impressive. 

**Haar:** I did what I thought was for the best. Begnion… It’s not the place for me. 

**Sigrun:** I understand. It isn’t somewhere that’s made for everyone… If you don’t mind my asking, why is it that you left? 

**Haar:** A few reasons… But the main one feels pretty obvious if you look at the state of the world right now. Look at who we’re fighting. 

**Sigrun:** I see… I’m glad to have you with us at the very least. It’s an honor to fight with you. 

**Haar:** Hm… Sure… 

**~ Haar and Sigrun B ~**

**Haar:** Yaaaaaawn… 

**Sigrun:** Good afternoon, Haar. 

**Haar:** Hey, Sigrun… Again. Let me guess… You’re here to talk to me more about Begnion, aren’t you? 

**Sigrun:** Perhaps… You had many incredible things in Begnion before you departed for Daein, and yet, you still left it all behind. 

**Haar:** I couldn’t stand the corruption of the senate. I had seen more than enough, and I decided that I wanted to go somewhere else. Daein wasn’t a place that I liked much more, but… There were a few things there for me to get attached to. 

**Sigrun:** I heard that your commander, General Shiharam, was immensely powerful during his time serving Begnion. 

**Haar:** Yeah… He was… But even the mightiest of heroes fall one day or another. 

**Sigrun:** That is the unfortunate truth… You have my condolences. 

**Haar:** It’s fine… Let’s just… Stop talking about it. 

**Sigrun:** Alright… If you insist. 

**~ Haar and Sigrun A ~**

**Sigrun:** Here’s the vulnerary I heard you needed. 

**Haar:** Thanks… You wouldn’t believe how stingy everyone is with injuries around here. 

**Sigrun:** Everyone simply wants you to be safe. That’s what it means to be allies in times like this. 

**Haar:** I guess so… But war is difficult. Not everything is as perfect as you would hope for. 

**Sigrun:** You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you? 

**Haar:** ...I never thought I’d be pulled into another war, much less so many conflicts back to back. I especially didn’t think that I was going to be forced into this without him. 

**Sigrun:** War always seems to come when we least expect it. 

**Haar:** Yeah… That’s true and then some. 

**Sigrun:** Do you still miss him? 

**Haar:** Every single day. He took me in when I had nothing. He did everything he could for the sake of those around him. His death… Even after it was avenged, it never seemed like enough to me. I wish I could have done more. 

**Sigrun:** But you’re following the path he would have wanted for you. Even if I can do little to ease your grief, I am positive that he would be proud of you. I know that I’m happy with the path that you have chosen to take. 

**Haar:** Never thought I’d hear that from someone like you… We left Begnion to escape the corruption of the senate, and yet, I’m fighting alongside you and others from Begnion all over again. 

**Sigrun:** Begnion or otherwise, I want the best for you… And by that, I mean you personally, not Haar the legendary wyvern soldier from times long gone. 

**Haar:** Thanks for that… I’ll keep it in mind from here on out. 

**Sigrun:** ...After the war ends, I would like to visit his grave with you if possible. If you would permit me to join you, that is. 

**Haar:** Of course… I’m sure this will make for one hell of a story. He’s going to want to hear it. 

**Sigrun:** And we’ll offer every detail no matter how small. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo for supports
> 
> -Digital


	62. Caineghis x Elincia

**~ Caineghis and Elincia C ~**

**Caineghis:** You have certainly grown since the last time that we crossed paths. 

**Elincia:** Ah, King Caineghis! My apologies for not greeting you sooner. I was unaware that I had company. 

**Caineghis:** I should have announced myself sooner. 

**Elincia:** Don’t concern yourself with it. Is there something in particular you needed?

**Caineghis:** I wished to commend you for how far you have come. 

**Elincia:** Truly…?

**Caineghis:** You are truly fitting the image that your father would have wanted for you. 

**Elincia:** Thank you… I don’t know what to say. 

**Caineghis:** There is nothing that needs to be said. Your actions speak loudly on their own. 

**Elincia:** It’s an honor to receive such high praise from you. 

**Caineghis:** I am simply offering my honest insight. May you continue down your current path. It is certainly a righteous one. 

**Elincia:** Of course. 

**~ Caineghis and Elincia B ~**

**Elincia:** Pardon me for bothering you, King Caineghis… 

**Caineghis:** You have no reason to apologize. Is there something you wish to speak with me about?

**Elincia:** I was wondering… What was my father like when he was with you? 

**Caineghis:** Your father… He was one of the men to give me faith in the potential for alliance between beorc and laguz. Tensions were high following the Serenes Massacre, but your father showed promise and a wish to change the way that the world ran. 

**Elincia:** I wish that I had been given the chance to learn from his fine leadership.

**Caineghis:** You certainly display the same traits that he once did… I am confident that he would be proud of you. 

**Elincia:** You flatter me too much. 

**Caineghis:** When I look at you, I see your father’s kindness and resolve… He is certainly watching on and blessing your every step. 

**Elincia:** Thank you… I truly do appreciate it. 

**Caineghis:** It is my pleasure.

**~ Caineghis and Elincia A ~**

**Caineghis:** The conflict appears to be drawing to a close… This means that all of us warriors will be forced to divide and take our separate paths. 

**Elincia:** I suppose you are correct… I want to do what I can to continue making my father proud. 

**Caineghis:** Did my words ring well within your heart?

**Elincia:** They did. My father… My father was never able to see his dream of equality between laguz and beorc through to fruition. I want to be able to attain that for his sake. He would have wanted this, and I’m confident that he will be glad to see it brought to light even after his passing. 

**Caineghis:** I am confident that much is true. He gave many hope for a brighter future, including myself… You do much the same. 

**Elincia:** I do? 

**Caineghis:** You were never given the chance to properly observe his rule, but you hold the same strength that Ramon once did. Your wish for peace has changed countless lives, and I am confident that the land of Tellius will be changed under your rule. 

**Elincia:** You honor me with your kind words… I’ll do what I must in order to foster positive relations between people from all walks of life. I hope that Gallia and Crimea can find peace as well. 

**Caineghis:** Sentiments have changed within Gallia in recent years in no small part due to your actions. I believe this future will come to pass, even if it is after I relinquish my throne to another. 

**Elincia:** I do hope that we can continue to work together even after such a time comes. 

**Caineghis:** But of course. It would be my honor.

**Elincia:** You have my sincerest thanks. One day… We will see peace. I am sure of it. 

**Caineghis:** Ramon… Your daughter is just as you would have wanted… Even if you are not allowed to see her prosper for yourself, I know that you are watching now… May your soul ever rest in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooood shit
> 
> -Digital


	63. Heather x Calill

**~ Calill and Heather C ~**

**Heather:** Back to camp… Here we are. 

**Calill:** Well, you sure have been up to some interesting things, haven’t you? 

**Heather:** I didn’t realize I had company. What is it that you need? 

**Calill:** I don’t need anything, but I have to say… I am impressed by the fact that you’re so kind and caring with children. 

**Heather:** What are you talking about?

**Calill:** I saw you giving extra coin to a child on the street who needed it. You worked hard to earn that money, but you gave it away to someone who needed it more. 

**Heather:** I don’t have a soft spot for kids. You’re being ridiculous. 

**Calill:** Fine, fine… Keep up with your denial. It’s your decision. I’ll see you later, Heather. 

**Heather:** Why is she so nosey…? 

**~ Calill and Heather B ~**

**Calill:** You sure are staring sadly at that statue there. 

**Heather:** Everybody is a statue. You’re going to have to be specific. 

**Calill:** I suppose there are a lot of people turned into statues in the town areas we must pass through… But you know exactly who I’m talking about. It’s that young girl over there. 

**Heather:** You seriously can’t be trying to say that I like kids again. I promise that I don’t--

**Calill:** There isn’t any reason to lie. I have already gleaned the truth, and you won’t be able to escape my expert deductions. 

**Heather:** Ugh… Fine, okay? I like being around kids. Seeing all of them as statues is unsettling. Can you blame me for not liking to see this? 

**Calill:** Of course not. I’m glad that you confessed it though. 

**Heather:** I don’t see why this is a big deal in the first place. You know what? I’m out for now. See you later. 

**Calill:** Oh, Heather… You certainly can be a prickly character at times. 

**~ Calill and Heather A ~**

**Calill:** You look like you could use someone to talk to. I can tell that you’ve grown tense due to our last few battles. 

**Heather:** Listen, Calill. I don’t know why you’re so interested in talking with me all of a sudden, but you aren’t going to get me to admit anything else that could potentially ruin my reputation. 

**Calill:** Do you really think that’s what I’m doing? 

**Heather:** It sure does seem like that. 

**Calill:** On the contrary. I think it’s sweet to see. It’s a sign of sympathy, and it’s nice to know that the world hasn’t completely slipped out of our control in times like this. 

**Heather:** Okay… And? What else? 

**Calill:** My daughter has come to really enjoy your company. She admires you. 

**Heather:** Amy? She… Admires me? 

**Calill:** She thinks you’re beautiful and strong. She told me as much before you left after the Crimean civil war ended. 

**Heather:** I… I didn’t realize I had left behind such a strong impression. 

**Calill:** You should come back to our bar after the war ends, even if it’s just for a little bit, so that you can say hello to her. I’m sure she would enjoy that. 

**Heather:** I would hate to make a kid sad… Fine. I’ll do it. 

**Calill:** I never would have thought you would have a soft spot like that. 

**Heather:** This is going to stay our secret, okay? I have a reputation to uphold, and… I don’t want everyone knowing that I’d do anything for a cute kid. 

**Calill:** It will stay our secret… As long as you come to see Amy once again. I would enjoy your company as well. 

**Heather:** Fine. It’s a deal. 

**Calill:** Maybe we can bond over a mug of mead along the way. 

**Heather:** As long as you don’t accuse me of anything else, that would be fine with me. 

**Calill:** I’ll be looking forward to it then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Calill's vibes
> 
> -Digital


	64. Tanith x Reyson

**~ Tanith and Reyson C ~**

**Tanith:** This is such a headache… 

**Reyson:** You’re going to break your skin open if you keep squeezing at your palm that way. 

**Tanith:** Your Highness. I didn’t realize that you were there. 

**Reyson:** It’s not an issue. What has you so worried? 

**Tanith:** Thinking about the nobles of Begnion… And how we’re going to manage them after the war.

**Reyson:** They were responsible for everything that happened throughout this conflict… The senators destroyed everything that we held dear for their own twisted ambition. 

**Tanith:** Punishment is difficult to administer to such a wide group of important figures. We’ll have to track them down personally as well. 

**Reyson:** Begnion’s senate… Beorc truly can be dreadful creatures. 

**Tanith:** They’re hard to manage at best, but I’m going to find a way to snap them into line. Consider it a promise and a threat. 

**Reyson:** I hope for that much… Hmph. 

**~ Tanith and Reyson B ~**

**Tanith:** I can feel your glare from all the way over here, Your Highness. Is there something you would like to discuss? 

**Reyson:** It isn’t important. 

**Tanith:** Would it have anything to do with the senators of Begnion we’ve been clashing with as of late? 

**Reyson:** You’re rather perceptive… Yes. Seeing that people can be capable of such atrocities… It disgusts me. I don’t know what to do with myself and the anger that it gives me. 

**Tanith:** You… You’re losing your faith, aren’t you? 

**Reyson:** ...Begnion is a complicated place. The apostle has been forgiven for her sins, yes, but others… There are others who would still wish myself and my people harm. 

**Tanith:** The senators have unfortunately made their stance clear… At the very least, their punishment has been decided. They will die for what they have done. 

**Reyson:** It’s the least they deserve… Paying with blood for their sins… What detestable creatures. 

**~ Tanith and Reyson A ~**

**Tanith:** I hope that your hand is healing well enough… It isn’t like you to show such anger openly. 

**Reyson:** I grew frustrated with our enemies. 

**Tanith:** That much is clear. Let’s talk about it. 

**Reyson:** I forgave the apostle years ago for what happened in Serenes. I know that she was not involved, and that allowed me to forgive beorc as a whole for what they did, but… The senators are different. 

**Tanith:** Nobody is asking you to forgive them. 

**Reyson:** What? 

**Tanith:** You have a target for your animosity after they ruined everything you had ever known. The senators are guilty of countless crimes. I would hardly be able to blame you for hating them to such a degree. 

**Reyson:** I thought that I had moved past this anger… It consumes me when I allow it to, and it… It’s upsetting. I was sure that I had left this in the past. 

**Tanith:** Sometimes, unexpected things happen. You have a right to be upset after everything that happened. You don’t need to force yourself into ignoring your emotions for the sake of a boundary of forgiveness that’s arbitrary and unimportant. 

**Reyson:** For the sake of the people they killed… I want them all to burn. They changed my life for the worse, and this is what they deserve. 

**Tanith:** You won’t be hearing any objections from me. 

**Reyson:** I pray that my lost family will be able to rest easily after everything has been taken care of in this war. 

**Tanith:** I’ll stand by you until such a fate can come to pass. 

**Reyson:** I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supports time!
> 
> -Digital


	65. Lethe x Giffca

**~ Giffca and Lethe C ~**

**Giffca:** Lethe. 

**Lethe:** What is it that brings you to my side? 

**Giffca:** I wished to speak with you. 

**Lethe:** What is it? Does the king require me for some reason? 

**Giffca:** No… This is a personal matter. 

**Lethe:** Then… What is it? 

**Giffca:** I was simply reflecting on how much you have changed… You defended a beorc during the last battle even though it was at your own expense. 

**Lethe:** What about it? I want to help my comrades. That’s the reason that all of us are here; we’re going to help each other and the world at large. 

**Giffca:** I rest my case… Thank you for speaking with me, Lethe. 

**Lethe:** I don’t understand him sometimes… I somehow get the feeling that this won’t be the last time that I hear from him on this subject.

**~ Giffca and Lethe B ~**

**Giffca:** Lethe, we must speak once more. 

**Lethe:** I knew you were going to come back again to ask me about this. Can you be a bit more detailed about what you’re so curious about? 

**Giffca:** I never thought I would see the day that you of all people defended beorc and laguz alike in combat. I can still remember the days when you were fierce in your hatred of the beorc for all that they have done to us. 

**Lethe:** I… I guess I’ve just learned that things are different than I thought. 

**Giffca:** Change and adaptation is how we grow. It is nice to see that you have come so far. 

**Lethe:** It’s easy to hate people from afar when you aren’t given the chance to get to know them. If you open yourself up to others, then… It all comes easily from there. 

**Giffca:** How lovely it is to hear you say that… Never forget such a lesson, Lethe. 

**Lethe:** I wouldn’t dream of it. 

**~ Giffca and Lethe A ~**

**Giffca:** I do not think I will ever tire of the sight of you associating with beorc so plainly. 

**Lethe:** I was unaware that you were watching me. 

**Giffca:** I rarely make myself known. 

**Lethe:** Believe me, I know. 

**Giffca:** You have come far. It feels as if you are a completely different person. 

**Lethe:** Change happens in the ways that you least expect. I always detested the beorc for what they did in the past, but… Not everyone is guilty of such abhorrent actions. Here… Fighting with everyone… I feel as if perhaps beorc and laguz may one day finally reach the equality that we’ve been fighting for our whole lives. 

**Giffca:** I never dreamed that I would see the day equality reigned over Tellius… But it seems to be closer than ever before now. 

**Lethe:** I can only imagine how incredible it would be… I know that no matter what happens, I won’t ever hate the beorc the way that I once did. I understand that there are those who deserve my hatred, yes, but there are those who deserve my respect as well. 

**Giffca:** Hatred burns a person from the inside out. 

**Lethe:** I’ve calmed over the years because of all this, and… I like it better this way. 

**Giffca:** I enjoy seeing you this way as well. It is as if a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. 

**Lethe:** Yeah… I guess that it has… After the war ends, I think I’m going to do what I can to help Gallia connect with other nations. It’s what the world needs right now. 

**Giffca:** Under your watchful eye, perhaps we will find true peace after all. 

**Lethe:** I will do what I can no matter what. 

**Giffca:** I would never expect anything less of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this update is uh. really going up at 5 AM
> 
> -Digital


	66. Shinon x Oscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This support chain can only be completed during Part Three.

**~ Shinon and Oscar C ~**

**Oscar:** Shinon, we need to talk. 

**Shinon:** What? Have you come here to lecture me? 

**Oscar:** As a matter of fact, I have. I heard that you got into an argument with a laguz in the army. 

**Shinon:** What about it?

**Oscar:** You were so drunk that you barely had a grasp on what you were doing, and then you lashed out in anger. Why? 

**Shinon:** He shouldn’t have gotten so close to me. It’s what he deserved. 

**Oscar:** Why do you hate the laguz so much? 

**Shinon:** They aren’t like us humans. They’re lesser, and I hate being forced to act otherwise. Any other questions? 

**Oscar:** ...No. Stay out of trouble, Shinon. I don’t want to have to go around hearing about your messes again. 

**Shinon:** What a pretentious little… Tch.

**~ Shinon and Oscar B ~**

**Oscar:** Shinon. 

**Shinon:** Oscar. 

**Oscar:** I’m going to get answers out of you this time. Tell me why you hate the laguz so much. Why do you keep getting into fights with the people who we should be fighting alongside to end this war? 

**Shinon:** I made my opinion very clear last time, didn’t I? They’re sub-humans, and we’re the ones on top. It’s been that way since the days of just Begnion and Goldoa. Everyone here is simply kidding themselves. 

**Oscar:** You’re going to get hurt one day if you keep up that mentality. 

**Shinon:** We’ll have to see about that. I think that you’re being dramatic. 

**Oscar:** No matter what anybody says to you, it seems as if you’re never going to change your mind. 

**Shinon:** I’m glad that we understand one another. Are we done talking now? I have other things to take care of. 

**Oscar:** No, we are no--

**Shinon:** Sorry, I can’t hear you. I’m too busy walking away. 

**Oscar:** Of course he is… 

**~ Shinon and Oscar A ~**

**Oscar:** I saw that a laguz helped you after that last battle. 

**Shinon:** It seems like you see and hear about everything these days, Oscar. It’s starting to get obnoxious. 

**Oscar:** It’s because I’m worried about you. The last thing I want is for you to wind up in trouble. 

**Shinon:** Oh? Is that it? Or do you just want me to know that you were right all along? 

**Oscar:** That isn’t what this is about, and it’s never been the case. Shinon… I want to keep you safe, but you aren’t listening. 

**Shinon:** We have our own thoughts about the way the world works. The world is a cruel place. You have to grow up and own that before it starts to crush you. 

**Oscar:** Your mentality is upsetting. The world isn’t inherently a cruel place. If people learned sympathy, then--

**Shinon:** What I’m hearing is that you’re going to keep lecturing me no matter what I do. 

**Oscar:** How about this, Shinon? I’ll stop doing this on one condition. 

**Shinon:** On what condition is that? 

**Oscar:** I want you to consider changing your viewpoint. Try to think of laguz as more than you have in the past. 

**Shinon:** If that’s what it’ll take to get you off my back, then fine. 

**Oscar:** I’ll be making sure that you stay true to this promise. 

**Shinon:** Of course… Fine. That’s it then. Bye, Oscar. 

**Oscar:** ...Everyone has the ability to change if they want to… I wonder if Shinon will ever gain that desire the way that he should… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight Shinon hours
> 
> -Digital


	67. Danved x Largo

**~ Largo and Danved C ~**

**Largo:** Hm… I wonder what this piece of paper is doing here in the middle of nowhere like this. I would have expected to see something like this with somebody who could take care of it. 

**???:** … 

**Largo:** Is this… No, it couldn’t be! Nadved?!

**Danved:** Largo! It has been too long since Danved saw you. 

**Largo:** Danved, look at this! I know this stick figure! 

**Danved:** Where have you seen him? 

**Largo:** Once, long ago, a friend introduced me to Nadved… I’m sure that I’ve mentioned Devdan a few times. 

**Danved:** Oh, yes. Many people mistake me for him, but Danved is still Danved. 

**Largo:** That much I know is true. I know that you’re Danved, but… Seeing Nadved here again after all this time…! This means that I could see Devdan again after all this time! I need to figure out where this piece of paper came from!

**Danved:** Danved supposes that we will have to talk another time then… Oh well. 

**~ Largo and Danved B ~**

**Largo:** Devdan! Are you here? I know that you have to be out there!

**Danved:** You are still searching for your friend, Largo? 

**Largo:** I am. I haven’t seen any traces of Devdan being around here, but I know that it’s him. He was the one who introduced me to Nadved all those years ago, and I know that Nadved wouldn’t have been able to come here without him. 

**Danved:** Hm… Perhaps you will have to continue your search in order to find him. 

**Largo:** You’re right! I’m going to see if I can find him outside the camp now. If he isn’t in the boundaries of our camp, then he has to be outside. I’ll talk to you later, Danved!

**Danved:** How excitable… Hm… 

**~ Largo and Danved A ~**

**Largo:** … 

**Danved:** Are you alright? 

**Largo:** I couldn’t find him… I’ve been searching for ages, but I still can’t find Devdan. I was so sure that Nadved was going to lead me back to him, but… I guess not. 

**Danved:** Cheer up! Danved is sure that you will see him again. There is a time for everything. 

**Largo:** Are you sure? It’s been so long since I last saw him. 

**Danved:** No city is built in a day. You must first part with a person in order to reunite with them. 

**Largo:** I guess that you make a good point there… 

**Danved:** Besides, maybe Nadved is simply happy to have you around right now. 

**???:** I miiiiiiiiissed you, Laaaaaargoooooooo!

**Largo:** Nadved! You spoke again! It’s been so long since I heard your angelic voice! 

**Danved:** See? You will be able to see Devdan again one day. For now, enjoy having Nadved in your life once again. 

**Largo:** I will! Nadved, I’ve missed you too! I’m going to show you all around the camp now. After all, that’s what friends do for each other, and it’s been too long since we were given the chance to do something like this! I’ll have to bring Devdan with us next time. 

**???:** Of coooooooourse!

**Largo:** Sorry to run out on you, Danved, but Nadved and I have other things to do right now. I’ll talk to you again later! Thank you for everything! 

**Danved:** Of course! ...Danved still appreciates his kindness… What a nice man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funky little dudes
> 
> -Digital


	68. Micaiah x Stefan

**~ Micaiah and Stefan C ~**

**Micaiah:** Stefan… Can we talk for a moment? 

**Stefan:** Of course. Micaiah, is it? 

**Micaiah:** Yes, that’s correct… I want to know why you joined us in the first place. I didn’t realize there were any people in the area of the desert that we were traveling through. 

**Stefan:** Oh, there are all sorts of people there. In fact, they’re all like you… Like us. 

**Micaiah:** I… I can feel something strange from you. 

**Stefan:** That would be the inherent power that flows through both of us, if I recall correctly. You’re a Branded. 

**Micaiah:** How did you--

**Stefan:** I can sense it just the way that you can. Branded live in the desert in their own colony far from the eyes of beorc and laguz… Maybe you’ll join us one day. 

**Micaiah:** I don’t… There he goes. 

**~ Micaiah and Stefan B ~**

**Micaiah:** Stefan, I know that you’re there. You’re watching me. 

**Stefan:** Guilty as charged. You pick up well on things like this. 

**Micaiah:** I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said before… You want me to move into the desert with you, don’t you? 

**Stefan:** Exactly. The laguz and beorc… They hate us. I don’t think that will ever change. I’ve lived for a long time, and they’ve never bowed in their hatred of us. We can only escape that by making a world for ourselves. 

**Micaiah:** It’s disheartening to hear that you don’t think there’s a chance they’ll ever care for us… 

**Stefan:** The laguz ignore us unless they can get over their primal instincts, and the beorc only tolerate us as long as we are willing to pretend. We deserve to live elsewhere… And I extend the invitation to you to join me so that you can be safe from the world as well. 

**Micaiah:** I… 

**Stefan:** You don’t need to answer now, but… I’m hoping to hear from you soon. 

**Micaiah:** … 

**~ Micaiah and Stefan A ~**

**Micaiah:** Stefan, we need to talk. 

**Stefan:** Have you made up your mind? 

**Micaiah:** I have, and… I’m going to be staying here with the Dawn Brigade and the others who I consider family. 

**Stefan:** Why is that? 

**Micaiah:** This is where I belong, and… Even if they don’t know the truth about what I am inside, I know that they’re my family. If I told them, I believe that I could trust them. 

**Stefan:** It’s easy to offer trust in theory, but actually following through with it is a different matter entirely. 

**Micaiah:** It’s admirable that you have a place for people like us far from the prying eyes of society, but… I don’t believe that it’s the life for me. 

**Stefan:** How unfortunate… If you ever change your mind, you’ll know where to find me. As long as you wander in the desert, I’ll come to find you. I’ll be able to feel you coming. 

**Micaiah:** I… I’m sure that I’ll come to see you one day. My life will be long, and I can’t stay in Daein forever. With so many eyes on me… People are bound to notice the truth of what I am. 

**Stefan:** Then come when your time there has expired. We will welcome you. I’m sure everyone will enjoy seeing you, Micaiah. 

**Micaiah:** Until then… I wish you the best. 

**Stefan:** The same to you. Stay alive and out of trouble. 

**Micaiah:** Of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Micaiah very much
> 
> -Digital


	69. Aran x Nealuchi

**~ Aran and Nealuchi C ~**

**Nealuchi:** Ah, young man! Could you help me by telling me where to find the extra supplies? I believe we need a few extra knives for handling dinner tonight. 

**Aran:** Oh, um… Over there. 

**Nealuchi:** Thank you. 

**Aran:** … 

**Nealuchi:** Is something the matter? 

**Aran:** I suppose not… Sorry for disturbing you. 

**Nealuchi:** You’re curious about me, are you not? 

**Aran:** I… I haven’t seen a bird laguz this close before. The battlefield doesn’t offer much time for observation. 

**Nealuchi:** We bird laguz are a mighty folk. I may look old, but I’m going to fight until the end of this war no matter what! 

**Aran:** We appreciate the assistance, I suppose… Sorry. I’m not the best at talking to people. 

**Nealuchi:** Worry not. I understand the sentiment. Now, I should go and help to manage food for the evening. Good day. 

**Aran:** … 

**~ Aran and Nealuchi B ~**

**Aran:** Nealuchi? 

**Nealuchi:** What is it? 

**Aran:** I… I was just wondering if you could tell me more about Kilvas and the ravens that live there. 

**Nealuchi:** What brought this on? 

**Aran:** I said before that I haven’t had the chance to interact with laguz this way, and my curiosity has been getting the best of me since we last spoke. 

**Nealuchi:** I understand. We ravens come from the islands of Kilvas, and we’ve lived there ever since we broke away from Begnion. Kilvas… Kilvas has admittedly seen better days, but we ravens are strong and resilient in the face of all opposition. 

**Aran:** I see… 

**Nealuchi:** We’re fighting for a brighter future the same way that you are, and that’s what matters most. All of us are deserving of such an honor, wouldn’t you say? 

**Aran:** You’re right… I would love to hear more about Kilvas again in the future if you would like to share. 

**Nealuchi:** Of course. 

**~ Aran and Nealuchi A ~**

**Nealuchi:** ...That’s all you need to know about Kilvas traditions. I must admit that your curiosity runs deep, Aran. 

**Aran:** I’ve always had the wrong impression about laguz, especially ravens. 

**Nealuchi:** Why is that? 

**Aran:** I lived in Begnion before fighting in the war. I come from Daein, but I lived in Begnion for a while. My family was full of merchants, and they were pretty insistent on ravens being nothing more than thieves who robbed their ships when their suppliers were carrying cargo. 

**Nealuchi:** I will confess that it has been an issue in recent years… The issue grew worse after the Serenes Massacre. 

**Aran:** I’m not trying to accuse you or anything. In fact, I’m glad that we were able to talk this way. I don’t like hating people, especially if I don’t have a reason. Saying that all ravens are bad feels like an oversimplification, and I wanted to learn more. 

**Nealuchi:** If only all beorc were as willing to branch out as you are… 

**Aran:** I hope that Kilvas is able to restore itself to its former glory one day. 

**Nealuchi:** I’ll do what I can to ensure that this comes to pass. You can consider that a promise. 

**Aran:** Maybe I’ll find a way to visit one day. I would love to see those Kilvan traditions in action. 

**Nealuchi:** Of course. We would welcome you into our nation's borders. 

**Aran:** I’ll look forward to it then. 

**Nealuchi:** And I’ll do the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks but writing does not
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
